The Kitten and The Butterfly
by Krystian Rivera
Summary: Moving to a new city causes changes in everyone. What are 11 year old twins, who skipped a grade to do? Well they will figure it out. Together with The Guardians. - Tadomi, Kaika, Rimahiko. Kutau - Tadomi and Kaika are OC pairings. Rated for Mika swering.
1. Adjusting To Our New Life

**Chapter 1: Adjusting to Your New Life**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara. But I do Own Kotomi, and a couple other people later... Mika-Zuki belongs to My Twin, and Loving Girlfriend Mika :)

_KomiTomiButterfly/Chou-chan/Tomi-chou/Kotomi-chou/Butterfly/Tomi - The Nicknames Mika calls Kotomi_

_Mizu - A compound Nickname of Mika and Zuki._

_Koneko - Kitten in Japanese_

_Chou - one way to say butterfly in Japanese_

_Tsuin - Twin in Japanese_

_Sensei - Teacher_

_Kawaii - cute_

* * *

"We're finally at our new school!" said a girl with shining skyblue eyes, and soft purple hair, that was held up in pigtail braids, with long bangs covering her right eye. The girl was wearing the Seiyo Academy uniform, and a set of transparent black tights.

Behind her was girl with bright golden, cat-like eyes, and waist length black hair that held purple streaks in her bangs, that like the other girls, covered her right eye. She stood sighing and shaking her head. She looked around the same age as the first girl, and was wearing the same uniform, with silver cresent moon charm, hanging from a red ribbon choker. The first girl was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Geez, Kotomi, calm down, it's just a school" said the second girl, as she walked closely behind the jumping girl.

The jumping girl, Kotomi, turned around and stuck her tongue out at the other girl. "But this school has such a better reputation then Kikyo Elementary, Mika!" Kotomi said giggling. "And besides Mizu, look at it! It's so much more amazing than Kikyo could ever hope to be!" Kotomi coo'd as she turned into the court yard, but she froze seeing all the students the school held, easily four times more than their old school. _'There are so many people...'_ Kotomi thought and she dropped her head and looked at everyone from under her side bang.

Mika walked up behind her. "Yeah, only because it's not up in flames" Mika said, stretching her arms above her head. Kotomi looked over and gave a skeptical look. "Hey, Kotomi-tsuin, I told you! I didn't do it! I promise!"

Kotomi looked unconvinced but shrugged it off and looked around the school yard from under her bangs. "I'm not saying anything..." Kotomi said reverting to her normal shy character, as she looked up at the massive school.

"It's so big..." Mika muttered under her breath as the girls stood still at the school gate. Kotomi was missing with the hem of her uniform skirt nervously. While Mika was staring at the school Kotomi was looking at the number of students in the yard, and Mika followed her glance. "So many..." she whispered.

Kotomi slipped behind Mika and hid. "I... I don't think I.. I can't do this..." Kotomi stuttered out. Mika turned around and grabbed the purple haired girl's hand.

"C'mon Tomi, we're the Blood Twins! We can do it together, like always!" Mika said with a bright smile on her face. Kotomi half smiled back but then looked around again.

There were so many students in the school. Kotomi was nervous that she would make a mistake, trip or something. Kotomi bit her lip and looked up at Mika through her bangs.

"Chou-chan, you scaredy butterfly!" Mika couldn't hold back the small laugh at her sister. "C'mon!" Mika said, and started to drag Kotomi through the front door of the school. Kotomi didn't resist, and with her free hand, gripped the bottom hem of Mika's uniform coat. Mika rolled her eyes but kept dragging her twin along. Mika giggled lightly and whispered so only Kotomi could hear. "We're so lucky we skipped a grade, and are in sixth grade! We are so smart!" Mika was smiling widely and watching students shuffle into their class rooms.

"I-Its embarrassing..." Kotomi whispered back, she was getting a few odd stares from other students.

"It's ok Tomi-chou! But remember. We're telling everyone we are twelve, right?" Mika turned her head back to smile at Kotomi, whom was biting her lip again. "Got it, KomiTomiButterfly?" Mika asked again.

"G-Got it..." Kotomi answered, holding Mika's hem tighter.

"Ok! Now off we go!" Mika said, and started pulling Kotomi inside again. "This time I... I mean, the building wont burn down!" Mika said while sweat dropping as she almost blew her secret. Kotomi was still embarrassed, so she was biting her lip, and was light red in the face. "And stop biting your lip! It's not cute! I mean... um... it makes your face look weird..." Mika laughed nervously. Kotomi pouted and breathed slowly. Mika stopped, turned around and hugged her twin. "And who knows. You may find a cute boy in our class" Mika winked and laughed softly.

"M-Mika-tsuin!" Kotomi squeaked and she turned a dark scarlet red. Mika stuck her tongue out and then led Kotomi to the door of the sixth grade Star classroom.

"Star class, here we are!" Mika said as she reached to open the door. Kotomi just messed with her skirt. Mika sang softly, "Twinkling like the little star, We'll be seen both near and far!" than slid the door open and dragged Kotomi inside. "Hello Star class!" Mika yelled, and practically the whole class gave her weird looks. Kotomi blushed deeper and looked at the ground. Nikaidou-sensei turned towards the girls and blinked.

"Oh, Hello you two must be the transfer students I was informed of this morning. Please come in and introduce yourselves" He said as he looked at the girls with a smile. Kotomi bit her lip again, and Mika stood front and center.

"I'm Blood Mika-Zuki and this is my sister Kotomi. We're twins, and we just moved here with our Mother, because she got an offer to be the boss of a Verterinary clinic here in Seiyo" Mika said, not effected by the stares from the class. Kotomi looked out from under her bangs at the class, analyzing the kids' faces.

"Welcome both of you. Mika-Zuki-san, you will sit behind Himamori Amu, and Kotomi-san, behind Mashiro Rima" Nikaidou-sensei said with a goofy smile.

"Sensei, It's Hinamori! Hi-Na-Mo-Ri" Said a pink haired girl, that Mika and Kotomi both guessed was Hinamori-san. The girls of the class had turned to her with sparkling eyes. And they all chanted together.

_'Cool an' Spicy!'_ Mika stared at the class as if they were from another planet, and Kotomi's hidden face mirrored that look. Mika took Kotomi's hand quickly and navigated threw the students to their seats. Both sat down and looked around. Mika turned to the boy next to her.

"Hi!" She said, and smiled warmly at the boy. He only half smiled and scooted his desk away slightly. Mika's face fell. Kotomi wasn't having much luck either.

_'Kaa she's so pretty...' _Kotomi though to herself as she looked at the back of Rima's head. Suddenly, out of no where, Rima spoke.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked without turning around. Kotomi blushed three shades of pink and looked down.

"S-Sorry..." she whispered and looked over at Mika.

"You too?" Mika asked, referring to not having any luck talking to somebody. Kotomi just nodded, and both twins pulled out the new notebooks their mama had given them this morning.

A few hours later school was over and the twins were packing up their things. They were the last two people in the class room. Kotomi was closing her journal, and Mika was waiting for her, so they could leave to walk home.

"Those kids were jerks" Mika growled as the twins walked out of the classroom, and towards the front doors. "I thought making friends would be easier here! I mean, look at us!" Mika was ranting about how they were totally cool enough to at least make one friend on their first day of school. She was so busy ranting that she didn't hear Kotomi call her name until the eleventh time. "Yeah butterfly?" She asked. Kotomi pointed out in front of them.

"Look at the students in capes!" Kotomi was pointing straight at the Guardians, though she didn't know that at that point. "Two of them are in our class, and Hinamori-san is with them too!"

Mika looks at the students in capes and her eyes visibly sparkled. "How Kawaii, I want a cape..." Mika whined softly, earing a few looks from students walking past, she turned light pink and scoffed "I mean, how dorky..." Mika crossed her arms and Kotomi giggled. The other students were still giving Mika weird stares, so she glared at them, and they all turned away and left. Kotomi looked at the ground as Mika grabbed her hand and started dragging her home. "C'mon. I hate this place"

Kotomi looked up at her twin, then back at the ground. "Me too..." she whispered and both twins stalked off school property, and headed back to their new house, in yet another city they believed wouldn't want them.

_**That Night**_

_Mika's Room_

Inside her room, that was right next to Kotomi's, Mika was curled up on her bed, silently crying. Her room was filled with a desk, a laptop computer, her bed, a walk in closet and a large pile of stuffed animals in the corner, a dresser, a bedside table, and a few scattered boxes containing her clothes and belongings she had yet to unpack. She made herself quiet, so she didn't worry Kotomi. Mika looked up from her huge cat plushie that she was using to muffle her sobs, and looked out her large window. "I hate being so loud and un-cool... Why can't I be nice and quiet? I wish I was a better me..." and with that Mika collapsed back into her cat plushie, and silently cried herself to sleep.

_Kotomi's Room  
_  
Kotomi's room was identical to Mika's, except everything was the reverse. Kotomi was sitting up against her head board, her knees pulled to her chest. She was looking out her window, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. "Why am I so shy around any one but Mika? Why can't I just say what is on my mind?" Kotomi whispered then buried her head in her knees. "I wish... I wish I was braver and happier, maybe then I could make some real friends..." Kotomi then slipped under her black sleeping bag that was unzipped like a quilt. She buried her face in her pillow and soon fell fast asleep.

Neither girl knew what the next day would bring, but they both fell asleep, dreaming of their life when they were five, being thrown up in the air by a man with skyblue eyes, and dark blue hair. The next morning Kotomi was awakened by a loud scream from her sister's room. She jumped up and bolted into the room connected to hers.

"Mika! Whats wrong?" Kotomi asked as she rushed over to her sisters bed. Mika's eyes were wide, and she was pointing to her bed. Kotomi turned to look, and there, on Mika's sheets, were two... "Eggs?"

* * *

_TBC_


	2. Born! Who I want To Be?

**Chapter 2: Born! Who I want to be?**

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own _Shugo Chara_, Only my Oc and My Charas. Mika owns Her oc, and her charas.

**Note:** _The Story is based off an On going RP between Mika and Myself. :) If your interested, I have artwork to go with the story on my DA account. Like a moment from this chapter!  
_

_KomiTomiButterfly/Chou-chan/Tomi-chou/Kotomi-chou/Butterfly/Tomi - The Nicknames Mika calls Kotomi_

_Mizu - A compound Nickname of Mika and Zuki._

_Koneko - Kitten in Japanese_

_Chou - one way to say butterfly in Japanese_

_Tsuin - Twin in Japanese_

_Sensei - Teacher_

_Kawaii - cute_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Mika! Whats wrong?" Kotomi asked as she rushed over to her sisters bed. Mika's eyes were wide, and she was pointing to her bed. Kotomi turned to look, and there, on Mika's sheets, were two... "Eggs?"_

**Now:**

"Tomi! There are _eggs_ in my _bed_!" Mika yelled loudly at her. Kotomi walked and stood beside her, Mika, being as curious as a kitten poked one of the eggs tenderly. "They're warm.." She whispered. Kotomi blinked and looked at the two eggs sitting suggled into Mika's sheet. One looked like it was made of pure gold with a halo and chibi angel wings on it, and the other was a a dark red with a small flame in the center. In Kotomi's mind they looked amazing. But Mika was freaked.

"Sugoi.." Kotomi muttered as she sat beside Mika on her bed, picking up the golden one, as Mika picked up the red one slowly and looked it over. "Its so.. Cute" Kotomi whispered and looked at the egg a little closer.

"But where did they come from?" Mika asked, and then her eyes widened and she started freaking out. "Oh my god! _I gave birth!_" Mika screamed. Kotomi giggled softly and Mika half glared at her. "Why are you giggling?"

"Because your face is so priceless right now!" Kotomi said throught giggles. Mika pouted and looked at the eggs, as Kotomi sat the gold on in her hands along with the red one.

"Hey! Maybe you have one too!" Mika said turning to Kotomi. "I mean, we _are_twins!" Mika said grinning. "We do everything together! Maybe even give birth!" Mika was smiling and Kotomi just rolled her eyes. She stood up and turned towards the door to her room. Mika didn't like that Kotomi was dismissing the fact that she had eggs in her bed. "Where are you going! We've got a mystery here!" Kotomi giggled and waved it off.

"It can wait till we're dressed, okay?" Kotomi said trying to get ready before their mother yelled up to get them to hurry for school. Kotomi turned back to her twin. "How about you bring them with you?" Kotomi said softly and then walked into her own room. Mika pouted and moved off her bed.

"Ok..." Mika said and grabbed her uniform, quickly changing so they could discuss this further. Kotomi changed just as fast, be she took every excuse not to look at her bed, scared of knowning if Mika was right. Mika put a cloth in her backpack and set her two eggs securely inside. Then she looked around for a few minutes, waiting, then she yelled into her twins room throught the closed door. "Kotomi! Do you have eggs too?"

Kotomi jumped. "I-I don't know.." She studdered out. "I-I didn't look..." she was thankfully in the middle of putting her books back in her backpack, and cleaning up her desk. Mika burst into the room rather loudly, half pouting and half glaring.

"Well look!" Mika yelled and Kotomi sighed, slowly turning to look at her bed. When her bed was in view, there was an egg craddled in her sheets. It was a light blue, with a slightly darker blue band around the center, dark navy criss cross lines covered everywhere but the band, and on the band, was a single purple butterfly silhouette.

"Sugoi.." Kotomi muttered, but stayed rooted in her spot by her desk.

"Oh my gosh! You have one too!" Mika yelled, Kotomi quickly wondered why their mother hadn't run in after hearing yells that morning. "You gave birth too! Its so adorable!" Mika froze and then coughed. "I mean, its cool" Kotomi giggled at her sister trying to be cool. Then Kotomi looked at the egg agian, her mood a little fallen. She felt a little upset because Mika had two, and she only had one. "Twinnie? Why do you look so sad? It has a butterfly! And your a butterfly!" Mika said, miss understanding Kotomi's mood change.

"But.." Kotomi muttered. "Theres only one.. you have two..." Kotomi said still not moving from beside her desk.

"Well... That must mean I'm horrible! So Kami cursed me with two!" Mika said trying to cheer her twin up, it worked to a small extent. It even made her smile.

"But.. I don't think these are curses.." Kotomi muttered as she resumed putting things in her backpack.

"But what are they?" Mika said as she sat down on Kotomi's bed. Mika started pokeing Kotomi's egg, and found it warm as well.

"I dont Know.." Kotomi said picking up her math notebook. "Mika could you bring it over here while I find my calculator?" Kotomi asked, closing her personal writing notebook, while thinking about what would hatch from the egg.

"Kay~" Mika said with a smile. She picked the egg up, stood up from Kotomi's bed, and started walking over to her twin. But after a couple steps she tripped and the egg went flying in the air. "Kotomi!" Mika yelled to get her sisters attention.

Kotomi turned and her eye widened in fear, she felt a little pull at herself, and she jumped towards the egg. Kotomi had never been a very athletic person. The only think she had been good at was swimming, which was why she was the champion at their old school. Kotomi guessed that all the swimming had strengthened her leg mucles, because she jumped right in front of the egg, still in the air, and caught it, than landed on her feet, holding the egg to her chest. Mika looked at her twin with stars in her eyes.

"Oh my god Kotomi! That was so cool!" Mika said dashing beside her sister. Kotomi blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"I-It was n-nothing.." Kotomi said embarrased. She pulled the egg up in front of her face. "Are you ok Tamago-chan?" Kotomi asked, of course the egg didn't respond, but it still make both twins smile, seeing no cracks in the egg.

"Girls! Your going to be late!" Came a woman's voice from downstairs. The was the girls Mother; Kit Suna Blood a 29 year old woman, with shoulder length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. She usually wore hip clothes from second hand stores, but no one payed attention to that because they looked amazing on her figure. On days that she didn't have work, usually laounged around in old loose Kimonos. Kit was recently appointed the head Verteranarian at The Seiyo Veterinary clinic.

Kotomi opened her door and yelled back. "Ok mama! We'll be down in a minute!" Kotomi yelled then came back into her room in time to see Mika come back with her school bag.

"C'mon Tomi" Mika murmered, already heading down the stairs. Kotomi wrapped the egg up in her child hood security blanket, which was only the size of a hand towel. It was black with purple butterflies sewn into it. Kotomi followed after her sister down the stairs, and into the kitchen. There stood their mother, with a plate of toast. Kotomi and Mika both grabbed a piece as Kotomi looked over her mother's outfit. She was dressed in Tripp black bell bottom pants, with red stitching, a black lace up corset top, with a red decorative ribbon in the front, and a black hoodie, with white lineing over where the different pieces of fabric met. Her white vet coat was draped over one of the kitchen chairs. Kit smiled at her twin girls and waved them off.

"Have a good day girls!" Kit yelled from the front door before getting ready to go to work.

The twins arrived at school a little while later, and Mika yelled out with a smile.

"People! The Blood twins are here!" Mika yelled, and Kotomi hid behind her, trying not to laugh. Everyone in the school yard, including The Guardians and teachers, stared at her, with wide eyes. Mika just smiled back like she couldn't see the weird looks.

"M-Mika-tsuin" Kotomi whispered, only Mika able to hear. "E-Everyones stareing.."

"Let them stare!" Mika commented, and started a happy-go-lucky march towards the school, Kotomi folloing close behind, holding the hem of Mika's uniform jacket. "They're just jealous of us!" Kotomi giggled softly and kept her face hidden. Mika and Kotomi walk passed the Guardians. Whom had all stoped to watch, as the twins walked by. The guardians noticed Kotomi's bag moving. The blond male guardian was the first one to a flash of light blue from under the flap of Kotomi's backpack. He jogged to catch up with them, and grabbed Kotomi's arm softly, but swiftly, and halted her from following Mika. Kotomi looked back and blushed.

"Um, Blood-san?" Tadase asked, he was going to ask her about her egg. Kotomi's cheeks turned light pink as she looked at him.

"H-Hai?" Kotomi asked not blinking. Tadase was just opening his mouth to ask, when Mika jumped out of no where.

"Hai-yah!" Mika yelled and karate chopped Tadase's hand, he pulled back, holding his now soar hand. "Let go of my sister Blondie!" Mika spoke in Tadase's face, and then started dragging her sister toward the school. Kotomi stared at Mika then, had a motherly moment.

"Mika! Go back and apologise!" Kotomi said as Mika dragged her close to their homeroom class.

"Never!" Mika replied. Kotomi squeeked and she stared at the ground as Mika dragged her along. Kotomi looked behind her to see Tadase rubbing his wrist that Mika had hit.

_'He's is so cute...' _Kotomi thought to herself, getting lost in thought wondering what his name was.

"Gah! He is so Gay! I hate Him!" Mika said angerly as she stomped towards the classroom. Kotomi was shaken from her thoughts and she turned to look at her twin confused.

"Who?" Kotomi asked, blinking repeatedly

"That guy! Hotori Tadase!" Mika said in a huff.

"Why?" Kotomi wondered. '_So thats his name.._'

"Because! He's just so.. Ugh! I hate him!" Mika groaned, remembering yesterday...

_**The day before, at lunch**_

Kotomi had just rushed to the cafeteria to get a new drink because hers had gone missing, when the blond boy that sat on the other side of Kotomi, walked over to Mika, giving her a sparkling smile. "Hello Blood-san, My name is Hotori Tadase. Kings chair of the school guardians. I hope you find something worth while in the school" He said, and gave Mika the best sparkling smile he could muster. She stared and then fake gagged.

"What the hell is that that sparkling crap? You look like so stupid" Mika said laughing at him. Then a girl with ubnormally curled hair jumped up with four other girls packing her up.

"How dare you walk to Tadase-sama like that!" She warned.

"Who the hell are you?" Mika said backing away from the weird girl.

"Yamabuki Saaya! Tadase-sama's number one! So don't you dare talk to him like that! You and your sister are just freaks" Saaya said crossing her arms and giving off a strong cackle, that made Mika's ears hurt, Mika glared at her, a vain popping in her forhead.

'_Call me a freak all you want, but you insult my twin, I'll kick your ass_' Mika threatened in her thoughts.

"Ahhh~ Saaya-sama!" The group of four girls behind her swooned. Mika gave them a werid '_wth?_' look, and all five girls dissapeared. Tadase sweatdropped and looked at Mika agian.

"You'll have to forgive them" Tadase said, giving another sparkling smile. Mika fake-gagged agian.

"Why the hell would I forgive them? They called my sister a freak. I can put up with them calling me names, but they dragged Tomi into it, and she's not even here" Mika said and death glared at Tadase who backed away, leaving Mika to eat her lunch until Kotomi came back with a glass bottle of grape juice.

_**Back to The Present**_

Kotomi shook her head and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Mika-tsuin" Kotomi whispered and her twin looked at her. "Baka~" Kotomi giggle sofly.

"Hey!" Mika said puffing out her cheeks. Kotomi giggled louder and smiled.

"Lets get to class" Kotomi said walking passed her Twin to their classroom.

"Okay KomiTomiButterfly!" Mika said and skipped after her twin.

_**Later~**_

It was the middle of the day, and the students were split into groups for a small project. Mika and Kotomi were paired up with Amu, Rima and Tadase. Kotomi was just doing her part silently, and sitting with her hair hideing her face from view, her face was a rosey pink. Mika was a little more excited about the group project.

"This is so cool!" Mika yelled and Rima's eye twitched.

"Your too loud.." Rima said in her trade mark soft voice.

"Am not!" Mika yelled back at her.

Kotomi bit back a laugh at her twin, and then her gaze shifted to Amu, who was looking between Rima and Mika. She had the "cool" personality that Mika was always trying to portray. _'She's so cool, just like Mika-Koneko!_' Kotomi thought silently. Amu suddenly turned towards her and gave her a smile, then looked back at Mika and Rima. Mika was yelling at the blonde girl, and Rima was ignoring her, which annoyed Mika, making her yell more. Suddenly she stopped when a quiet voice interupted the loud screaming Mika.

"She's right. You're annoying. From a loud girl, to someone cool and quiet. _Chara Change_" The voice said and everyone at the table stared at Mika. A flame clip appeared in her hair, and Kotomi looked at her sister.

"Hn. Whatever Chibi-baka. This argument is pointless" Mika continued with her part of the project. She sent the group a look. "Aren't you guys gunna get back to work?" Mika snapped at them. Kotomi jumped and got back to work. Tadase, Amu and Rima were all frozen and were staring at Mika. She glared at them. "Seriously? Pick up your jaws and get back to work!" Mika snapped agian and the three started working again.

A few minutes later, Kotomi cleared her throat slightly. "Ummo.. Hotori-san, w-when you grabbed my arm this morning, what was it you wanted?" She didn't look up from her work.

"Oh, um.. it was nothing Blood-san" Tadase said and then started working agian. Kotomi nodded ever so slightly, and then focused on her work. The flame clip suddenly dissapeared from Mika's hair and she cried out.

"Nya! Why the hell was I so quiet?" Mika complained, and she started pouting.

"Mika.." Kotomi whispered.

"What?" Mika asked looking at her. Kotomi shook her head.

"Nothing" She said softly.

"Okie Dokie Chou-chan!" Mika said

"Chou-chan?" Amu repeated looking at Kotomi with a smile. Kotomi blushed deep crimson and turned to Mika.

"M-Mika! D-Don't call me C-Chou-chan in p-public!" Kotomi in a rushed quiet voice.

"But thats what you are! You're KomiTomiButterfly!" Mika said. Amu and Rima giggled at the cute nickname, and Kotomi blushed deeper. She raised her hand shyly.

"Um S-sensei?" Kotomi asked, in a soft, shy voice.

"Yes?" Nikaido-sensei asked and looked up at her.

"M-May I go to the w-washroom?" She asked, hideing under her bangs.

"Sure!" He said as he moved around to the side of his desk to give her a hall pass, but unfortunately he tripped, causeing the class to break out in laughter. "Ow.." he muttered. Kotomi looked at the teacher for a second, took the out streched hall pass, and then bolted from the classroom, Mika's eyes stared tearing up.

"Whats wrong with my Twinnie?" Mika asked.

"I think she's just upset by you using her nickname at school" Amu said trying to keep Mika calm.

_**In The Bathroom**_

Kotomi was sitting on the floor of the last stall in the girls washroom. She had her head resting on her knees, which were pulled to her chest. Her backpack sitting beside her, because she had never taken it off for class. A soft voice popped drifted into Kotomi's ears.

"Kotomi-fairy, why are you so upset?" The voice asked in a soft, concerned voice. Kotomi looked around and saw no one in sight, and she didn't hear anyone come in. But she answered what the voice asked, thinking it was her imagination trying to help her work though the situation.

"Because Mika called me Chou-chan in class.. and in front of Hotori-san" Kotomi murmered and then barried her face in her knees.

"You get embarrased to easily Kotomi-fairy! Be happy!" The voice rejoiced with a soft giggle. The egg Kotomi had found this morning wiggled out of her messanger bag, and floated up in front of her.

"T-Tamago-chan?" Kotomi said, uncertian as to why the egg was floating, and talking. The egg cracked and something that looked like a fairy chibi popped out. Her hair was a soft light blue, to her shoulders, and her bangs stopped right above her eyes which were icey blue. She was wearing a light purple kimono top with a light blue ribbon belt, and a light blue ruffle skirt, she wore small purple ballet flats. In her hair was a beautiful butterfly clip, and on her back was a moving pair of purple butterfly wings. The Chibi-fairy made a pose in the air and smiled.

"Konnichiwa Kotomi-fairy!" She said in a hyper voice. "I'm Yousei! Your would-be self!" Kotomi just stared.

"M-My what?" Kotomi asked looking at Yousei. Yousei giggled and did a peace sign.

"Your would-be self!" Yousei said and fluttered over beside Kotomi. "I represent your hopes of being happier and more social!"

"More.. Social.." Kotomi muttered and smiled slightly.

"Yup! C'mon Kotomi-fairy! Lets go back to class with your head held high!" Yousei said, pumping her fist in the air. Kotomi shook her head no.

"Y-Yousei-chan... I c-can't... They know my nickname" Kotomi whines. "Its embarrasing.."

"It is Not embarrasing!" Yousei yelled with a glare. "Its you! Be happy with who you are Kotomi-fairy!" Kotomi barried her face in her knees agian.

"I love that nickname.. But its something I wanted to say between Mika and I.. our own little secret" Kotomi muttered to Yousei, whom was loosing paitence with her.

"Then ask them not to call you that" Yousei said with another peace sign. "You can't live your life hideing what you truely want to say!" Kotomi smiled at Yousei and rubbed her eyes.

"I want to be able to tell Amu that I think she's cool.. I want to be able to tell Rima I think she's pretty.. b-but I cant" Kotomi confessed. Yousei growled.

"From a cowardly fairy to a brave fairy able to speak her mind!" Yousei said, catching Kotomi's attention before.. "_Chara Change!_" The same butterfly clip that Yousei had in her hair, appeared in Kotomi's, and a translucient pair of butterlfy wings appeared on her back. Kotomi got to her feet and picked her messenger bag back up and sliped it onto her shoulder. She unlocked her stall and smiled brightly at Yousei.

"Lets go back to class! Yousei-chan!" Kotomi said and started back towards her class room, Yousei nessled into her hair.

"Hai!" Yousei smiled at her work. The two got back to class, and Kotomi smiled brightly at the teacher.

"I'm back!" She said brightly. As soon as the words left her mouth Mika was up and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Kotomi!" Mika cried and Kotomi blinked. "Its my fault you ran out isn't it?" Mika whined. Kotomi smiled at her and hugged her back.

"It's Okay" Kotomi whispered to her, then walked back to her project. "If _any_ of you call me Chou-chan without my permission, I'll kick your butts!" Kotomi said with a sweat wink. Mika's eyes widened at her twin.

"Wow.." Mika whispered. "Chou-chan gone awesome!" Mika cheered as Kotomi sat back down in her seat.

"Ne, Mashiro-san" Kotomi said as she looked back at the group. Rima turned to look at her, as Mika sat down.

"Hm?" She replied. Kotomi smiled widely at her.

"I think your really pretty" Kotomi said with a brilliant smiled. Rima was shocked for a millasecond, and then smiled at Kotomi.

"Thank You Blood-san" Rima said kindly. Kotomi then turned to Amu.

"And Hinamori-san" Kotomi spoke towards Amu.

"Yes?" Amu questioned with a puzzled look.

"I think your really cool" Kotomi said with a wide smiled.

"Oh, Thank you" Amu said, still slightly confused as to what had come over the shy, purple haired girl that had left the room. Kotomi smiled and then turned to look at Tadase. She was about to tell him that she thought he was kind of cute, when the chara change broke, and she lost her courage. She shuffled in her seat and Tadase gave her a puzzled look.

"Blood-san, are you ok?" Tadase asked. Kotomi blushed and nodded. Tadase sat back, nodding slowly.

_'W-Why did I tell Amu and Rima what I thought about them? And why did I almost tell Tadase that I think he's cute?' _Kotomi thought to herself. Yousei puffed out her cheeks and flew out from Kotomi's hair and floated in front of her face.

"Ne! Ne! Kotomi-fairy! Tell Him what you think of him!" Yousei said in a huffed out voice. Mika's eyes turned to Yousei immediately and she shreiked.

"Little fairy thing! Little fairy thing!" Mika yelled out and the class stared at Mika. Kotomi blushed and looked at Yousei.

"Y-Yousei-chan!" Kotomi said trying to keep quiet. Their project partners stared.

"You.." Amu muttered

"Have.." Rima whispered

"A Shugo Chara..." Tadase exclaimed

"_Fairy thing__!_" Mika yelled and Yousei almost fell out of the air at the ebony haired twin's outburst.

* * *

TBC


	3. Character Chaos

**Chapter 3: Character Chaos**

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own _Shugo Chara_, Only my Oc and My Charas. Mika owns Her oc, and her charas.

**Note:** _The Story is based off an On going RP between Mika and Myself. :) If your interested, I have artwork to go with the story on my DA account._

**Last Time:**

_'W-Why did I tell Amu and Rima what I thought about them? And why did I almost tell Tadase that I think he's cute?' Kotomi thought to herself. Yousei puffed out her cheeks and flew out from Kotomi's hair and floated in front of her face._

_"Ne! Ne! Kotomi-fairy! Tell Him what you think of him!" Yousei said in a huffed out voice. Mika's eyes turned to Yousei immediately and she shreiked._

_"Little fairy thing! Little fairy thing!" Mika yelled out and the class stared at Mika. Kotomi blushed and looked at Yousei._

_"Y-Yousei-chan!" Kotomi said trying to keep quiet. Their project partners stared._

_"You.." Amu muttered_

_"Have.." Rima whispered_

_"A Shugo Chara..." Tadase exclaimed_

_"Fairy thing!" Mika yelled and Yousei almost fell out of the air at the ebony haired twin's outburst._

* * *

The rest of the class still stared at Mika with no idea what she was talking about. Nikaidou sweatdropped and looked at Mika raising his hands.

"Ne, Mika-Zuki-san, quiet down, please?" Nikaidou asked.

"B-But it's a Fairy Thing!" Mika whined. Kotomi was embarrassed. The class started whispering.

"What is she talking about?" said a random student, to another student. Some of the class was laughing at Mika.

"Um! We all need to go to the bathroom!" Amu said loudly, grabbing Kotomi's wrist, Rima grabbing Mika's, and running out of the room towards the Royal Garden. Tadase following closely behind. Kotomi looked around the Royal Gardens in awe.

"Sugoi..." Kotomi muttered. Tadase stepped beside her and had his princely aura surrounding him. Mika fake gagged.

"This is The Royal Garden. The Guardians headquarters" Tadase explained in his very calm voice.

"G-Guardians?" Kotomi asked, while blinking rapidly looking at Tadase. He was about to explain what the Guardians we're when the door opened, and The other Guardians stood there. There was a short girl with amber hair in pigtails, a tall boy with short green hair, and another boy with long blue hair. Mika and Kotomi were confused as the girl ran up to them.

"Hi Hi New Friends! My name is Yuiki Yaya! Nice to meet you!" She said in a hyper voice. She then smiled brightly. "We are the Guardians of Seiyo Academy. We are the voice of the students. Our Current Members are Hotori Tadase-chii, King's Chair. Mashiro Rima-tan, Queen's Chair. Jacks chair, Fujisaki Nagihiko, and our Ex-jacks chair, who returned today, Sanjou Kairi. And I'm the Ace Chair!" Yaya seemed to be proud of herself. Then The blue haired boy came forward.

"I am Nagihiko, but you can call me Nagi. We actually do more then just voice the student body's opinions" Nagi said, then turned things over to Amu.

"We also protects Everyone's Heart's Egg. To do that we must fight X-Eggs" Amu explained. Kotomi tilted her head to the side, and Mika gave Amu a questioning glace.

"X... eggs?" Mika asked, Kotomi just stayed quiet and looked at Yousei, wondering if Yousei was in trouble of becomming an X-Egg. Amu seemed to sence her inward question and smiled at her kindly.

"Don't worry Blood-san. Your chara isn't an X-Egg, nor will she become one anytime soon. As long as you believe in her that won't happen. She's your Guardian Character!" Amu smiled brightly.

"Guardian.. Character.." Kotomi looked at Yousei closer.

"A Guardian Character is your would-be self! Like I repeated twice already!" Yousei spoke in a huffed voice, oblivously annoyed. Kotomi giggled and the covered her mouth, mentally slapping herself. Mika was grinning ear to ear like a cheshire cat from _Alice in wonderland_. She reached into her bag and pulled out her two eggs.

"Oh! So these are my Guardian characters?" Mika said showing the two eggs to the guardians. Tadase nodded at her and Mika all but squeeled, and hugged her eggs. Kotomi looked at Mika's too eggs and looked down at the ground. Nagi inspected Mika's eggs.

"Yeah, They haven't hatched yet" He said, as everyone's chara's came out, lined up to introduce themselves.

"I am Kiseki, Commoners! I am Tadase's Chara" Kiseki said, acting like the other charas were bowing at his feet. Kotomi and Mika sweatdropped listening to him. He was wearing a blue medieval outfit, a red royal cape draped on his back, and a golden crown on his head. His eye's were a intermidiate blue, and his hair was a soft purple, with a style like Tadase's.

"I'm Yaya-tan's Chara, I'm Pepe!" Pepe said with a slightly babyish voice. Kotomi smiled and waved at Pepe. Pepe had the appearance of a baby, wearing a pink baby outfit with a rabbit hat attached to it and light brown hair. She had crystal blue eyes.

"This is my Guardian egg, he hasn't hatched yet" Nagihiko said with a sleepish smile. He held up a blue egg, that looked like it had flower petals arranged to look like there was three blossoms on it. Kotomi looked back at Kiseki for a moment.

_'Hotori-san's chara...'_ Kotomi held back a giggle. Then she heard a light giggle, and turned to a chara that had the appearance of a clown.

"I'm Kusukusu. Rima-chan's chara" Kusukusu said with a giggle agian. She was wearing a redish orange, full body jumpsuit with white polkadots. The same pattern and color was on her hat, which was shaped like a nightcap with a green, furry ball at the tip. Kusukusu had long, straight orange-ish blonde hair with bangs and orange eyes. There is green face-paint under each eye, the left is the shape of a star, the right in the shape of a teardrop.

"I'm Ran!" Said a chara that was wearing a pink cheerleading dress and a pink visor. Her pink hair is tied into a side ponytail with a red heart-shaped hair clip. Over her cheerleading outfit, she wore a red bandana. She appeared to be wearing round, puffy-type shorts under her skirt. She wore pink tennis sneakers and pink socks. She had pink eyes.

"Miki!" said a chara that was wearing a tomboyish outfit; A white long-sleeved shirt with a black vest, dark blue shorts and black shoes. She has the image of a artist, complete with a light blue messenger bag. She wore a large artist beret over her head, with some of her short blue hair coming out of it. The beret is decorated with a dark blue spade. She hads dark blue eyes.

"Su!" said a chara, who's outfit resembles a waitress, with a white apron and a frilly, green dress under it. She has green eyes. Her blond hair, while short in the back, has been grown long in the front, where it curls. On her hat, a clover symbol is attached.

"We're Amu-chan's Charas!" All three said together with smiles on their faces.

"And I'm Musashi. Kairi's Chara" Said a chara that had traditional, green Samurai clothing, with what appears to be a Kendo sword strapped to the side. He had purple eyes, green hair styled as a chonmage, and wore glasses like Kairi. Yousei floated up in front of all the other charas and did a Hyper spin.

"I'm Yousei! Its nice to meet ya! I'm Kotomi-fairy's chara!" Yousei said smiling. Kotomi blushed and just realised what Yousei has been calling her this whole time.

"K-Kotomi-fairy?" She asked. Yousei nodded with a smile.

"Yeah! Because your a pretty fairy Kotomi-fairy!" Yousei said smiling. Kotomi blushed and hid her face under her bangs.

"I-I'm not pretty..." She muttered only low enough for herself and Yousei to hear. Mika was currently busy shakeing her chara eggs.

"Hatch! I want my own Chibi person!" Mika whined to her egg. Kotomi's natural Motherly side kicked in. Kotomi has always been the shy, motherly type person, and Mika is quite used to her going into mother mode in a split second.

"Mika! Don't shake them!" Kotomi said sturnly, grabbing Mika's hands. "You could hurt them!" She said, worried about her sisters Charas.

"B-But I want my own chibi person!" Mika whined. Kotomi hugged her twin tightly and rubbed her hair. Not noticing the Guardians stareing at her. Though they thought it was a chara change with Yousei.

"They'll hatch in due time twinnie" Kotomi coo'd, while Mika was pouting.

"But I want one Noooow!" Mika whined louder.

"Your so annoying.." a soft, feminine voice groaned out of no where. Kotomi and Mika blinked as Mika's red egg floted in front of her.

"Oh My Kami-sama! The egg is floating!" Mika shreiked, and all the Guardians turned to look at the red egg. Kotomi was watching, and held her hand out to Yousei, who landed on it with a bright smile looking at the red egg.

"She's hatching!" Yousei sang out happily. Kotomi smiled brightly then hid the smile under her bangs. The egg hatched and a Chara with long black hair, golden eyes, black cat ears and tail, wearing a red kimono top with black obi and black pants with a large flame clip in her hair, popped out.

"Oh My God! My own chibi cat person!" Mika screamed and Kotomi rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Hn. Shut. Up." The chara muttered, in a very annoyed voice. Mika stared at her chara then started mock sobbing. "Hn. I'm Pyro. You should all know who My bearer is so I don't need to tell you" Pyro muttered in the same annoyed tone.

"Why do I get the mean chara!" Mika whined. Kotomi giggled loudly at her sisters outburst. She them slapped her hand over her mouth.

_'I giggled in front of people.. They are going to pick on me..'_ Kotomi thought. Kotomi's mind had been faced into this way of thinking because at the twin's old school. Kikyo Elementry, the other students always laughed at her, and made fun of her when ever she would laugh. They said it sounded weird. Kotomi noticed Tadase turn towards her with a bright smile.

"Blood-san, that was a cute laugh. You shouldn't hide it" Tasade said sincerely. Kotomi blushed a light pink, and squeeked, but it was muffled by her hands. She covered her face with her bangs to hide her blush. Yousei, still in Kotomi's free hand hugged her thumb.

"Kotomi-fairy! Stop being so shy!" Yousei commanded. Kotomi blushed deeper, now everyone was looking at her. Kotomi, from under her bangs, saw Amu and Rima stareing at her. Kotomi released Yousei from her hand, and ran out of the Royal Gardens. Mika stared after her twin for a minute.

"Shy people are annoying.." Pyro muttered while crossing her arms. Mika growled at Pyro.

"Bad Chara!" Mika yelled at her, then chased after Kotomi. Yousei and Pyro followed after, waving to the Guardians, and their Charas. When Mika found her twin, she was curled up in a ball, under a Sakura tree. Mika crouched next to her sister. "Your so lucky chou-chan" Mika whispered to her. Kotomi looked up at her twin.

"N-Nani?" Kotomi asked in a sob ridden voice.

"You have such a cool chara" Mika said, in a soft tone. "Mine is mean! How could that be who I want to be?" Mika smiled at her sister. Kotomi smiled back softly.

"But you are mean to people sometimes. I know the real you, underneith the outter shell" Kotomi muttered, moving to sit with her knees to her chest. Mika pouted.

"I'm not mean! She's mean! And way too quiet!" Mika ranted on about how Pyro was too quiet. And Kotomi smiled. Mika fake cried. "My chara is so mean!" Kotomi hugged her Twin and then yawned.

"I'm tierd tsuin.." Kotomi muttered. Mika hugged her twin back.

"Me too" She whispered, then picked her twin up, winging her onto her back, piggyback style. "Let's go home, KomiTomiButterfly" Mika said, and Kotomi smiled, closing her eyes.

"Hai.. Mika-koneko" Kotomi muttered, resting against her sister's back. Mika giggled and started walking home. Their chara's in tow.

_**That Night**_

"Stop it Pyro! Thats my stuffed Kitty!" Mika yelled at her chara, currently, Kotomi was sitting on Mika's bed, with Yousei on her head, and Mika was trying to get her black stuffed cat, back from her cat chara. Pyro swung the toy, and tossed it at the wall.

"Stuffed animals are immature" Pyro said in a very annoyed voice. Mika screached as the cat hit the wall.

"Blackie!" Mika ran over to her fallen plushie. Kotomi shook her head as Mika picked the toy up. Then turned to her chara. "Bad chibi kitty!" Mika scolded. Pyro shrugged, floating in mid air.

"Whatever..." Pyro muttered, then flew over, to land on Kotomi's shoulder. She then turned back to her bearer. "Your annoying" She muttered, refering to Mika.

"Am not!" Mika whined, as Kotomi took Pyro off her shoulder, and walked to her own room.

"Ne Kotomi-fairy! Lets play!" Yousei asked, floating after her. Kotomi giggled and smiled at her.

"No Yousei, I have homework to finish. I'll play later, Ok?" Kotomi offered, as she sat at her computer desk. Yousei puffed out her cheeks.

"But I'm booored!" Yousei complained. Kotomi giggled, and then rolled her eyes.

"Go play with Pyro.." Kotomi said, pulling out her school books. Yousei's face had a look that looked like she had just been given a piece of trash as a present. Mika came into Kotomi's room, carrying her gold egg.

"Ne, Chou-chan, when is my other egg going to hatch?" Mika asked, sitting down on Kotmi's bed. But before Kotomi could answer, Yousei started complaining.

"But Pyro-kitty is mean!" Yousei complained agian.

"I heard that.." Pyro called as she entered Kotomi's room.

"Good!" Yousei yelled back.

"Shut Up! I asked my twin a question!" Mika yelled at the bickering charas, whom both stared at her in shock. Kotomi was looking at Mika as she spoke.

"I don't know Mizu" Kotomi said in a slightly tierd tone, as she solved a math question without looking. Mika pouted.

"B-But its so pretty.. I wonder what kind of chara will hatch.." Mika whined.

"Geez Mika, you think something is pretty?" Kotomi teased, just to annoy her twin.

"W-what? No! I said.. getty! Like it better getty ready to hatch soon!" Mika shoved out. Kotomi giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, Tsuin.." Kotomi waved her twin off, working on her homework agian. Mika stuck her tounge out immaturely.

"Meanie Tsuin!" Mika complained. Kotomi giggled and closed her notebook, turning her full attention to her twin.

"Ne, Twinnie I'm serious! What kind of chara do you think will hatch?" Mika asked in a serious tone. Kotomi turned back to her desk, packing away her homework for the night.

"Judgeing by the Halo and wings.. an Angel Chara?" Kotomi suggested.

"What!" Mika practicly screamed. Kotomi laughed at her sisters reaction.

"I'll be right back" Kotomi muttered as she stood up and went to the bathroom.

"How could I have an angel chara? I'm not sweet!" Mika whined. Kotomi came back in, dressed in her purple PJ shorts and black spaghetti strap pj top.

"You are sweet! You just hide it!" Kotomi said with a smile.

"Nuh-uh!" Mika said annoyed. "I'm not a goody two shoes!" Mika said with an angry pout. Kotomi rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed.

"Its time for bed Mika" Kotomi said pulling her knees to her chest sitting up against her head board.

"Yeah?" Mika said, still sitting on the edge of Kotomi's bed.

"Bed Twinnie" Kotomi giggled, as she turned to stare out the window.

"No!" Mika whined agian.

"Mika! Kotomi! Bedtome!" Came Kit's voice from downstairs. She was just getting ready for bed herself. Though she wasn't going to sleep for another couple hours.

"Awwwwwww" Mika pouted. She looked at Kotomi to see her stareing out the window. "Kotomi, whats wrong?" Mika asked, moving closer to her twin. Kotomi blinked.

"Huh?" Kotomi muttered then looked at her twin. "Oh, Nothing"

"Tell Me" Mika demanded.

"Mika it's nothing. Just star gazing" Kotomi said with a smile.

"Ok.. C'mon Pyro" Mika whispered. Pyro landed on her shoulder, as she left the room, to get ready for bed. Kotomi continued to look out her window, and sighed when she saw a shooting star.

"What are you doing Kotomi-fairy?" Yousei asked landing on her bearers bed. Kotomi smiled for her.

"Just daydreaming.." Kotomi said.

"Bout what?" Yousei questioned. Kotomi smiled

"About if I had a second self like Mika" Kotomi admitted.

"Why? Aren't I enough?" Yousei asked in a voice that sounded like she was upset.

"Thats not it Yousei.." Kotomi whispered, reaching over, picking Yousei up, hugging her. "It's just a twin thing.. We don't like not having alot of the same things.." Kotomi looked back out her window.

"But your not the same people..." Yousei said. "So you have to have some things different. You have two different highlights, and different personalities, and different types of Charas!" Kotomi smiled softly at this.

"Want to know something Yousei-chan?" Kotomi asked softly.

"What Kotomi-fairy?" Yousei asked tilting her head.

"I want to be a singer. Music is what I want to do with my life.." Kotomi muttered to her chara as she looked at the stars.

"Lalalalalalalala Kotomi-fairy is awesome! Lalalalalalala!" Yousei sang, very off key. Kotomi giggled and poked her chara's forehead.

"Your off tune Yousei-chan" Kotomi spoke softly. She closed her eyes and sang apart of the song _'My Sweetheart'_ from the anime _Tokyo Mew Mew_ softly. Yousei hummed along, then spoke suddenly.

"Why can't you do that in front of people Kotomi-fairy?" Yousei asked. Kotomi stopped singing and blushed.

"I-I can't! It's t-too embarrassing!" Kotomi squeeked out. Yousei giggled.

"You coward fairy Kotomi-fairy. Don't worry. I'll help you be brave" Yousei said as she watched Kotomi look at the starts, the break out laughing.

"I want to be a singer!" Kotomi squeeled out, and then layed down, still laughing. Eventually the laughed herself to sleep. As soon as Kotomi was asleep, Yousei floated over to Kotomi's desk, and started going into her egg for a good nights rest.

"And I'll help.." Yousei muttered as she fell sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

The twins were wide awake, sitting on Kotomi's bed. Both still dressed in their pajamas.

"So what are we going to do about those Guardian people?" Mika asked.

Kotomi yawned and rubbed her eyes. "No idea.." she muttered

"Well how about we just skip?" Mika proposed. Kotomi stared at her, blinking,

"Skip school?" Kotomi asked for confirmation.

"Yeah! Lets just go have fun for a day!" Mika said hyperly. Kotomi pulled her knees to her chest.

"Well... Without mama knowing?" Kotomi qestioned, looking up.

"Yeah! Here! Hand me the house phone" Mika said holding out her hand. Kotomi tossed her the cordless. Mika called the school, and did a perfect immatation of their mothers voice, excusing them from school. "Done. Now get dressed in your uniform and put a change of clothes in your bag" Mika said with a smile, while going to her room, and changeing into her uniform. Kotomi blinked, then went to get up from her bed, but tripped in her blankets, and fell flat on her face. Yousei popped up beside her, with a hyper attitude.

"Wow Kotomi-fairy! We're gonna have fun today!" Kotomi sat up from her mess of blankets and laughed.

"Yeah we are!" Kotomi said with a smile.

"Get dressed! Get dressed!" Yousei chanted, while fluttering her wings. Kotomi untangled herself from her mess of blankets and threw them over her bed. She then looked out the window, stuck in memories of last night. Yousei hit her lightly on the head.

"Hurry up" Yousei stated. Kotomi snapped out of her trance like state and quickly dressed in her uniform, then stuffed all her books under her bed, stuffed a change of cloths in her school bag, then slung it over her shoulder.

"C'mon Chou-chan!" Mika called from downstairs. Kotomi ran down stairs, bowed to their mother, then ran over to Mika, while slipping on her school shoes. "C'mon KomiTomiButterfly!" Yousei was floating beside Kotomi, and Pyro was on her shoulder.

"Wow... She's fast.." Yousei muttered

"Slow people are annoying! Hurry up!" Pyro said in annoyance.

"I'm ready! We're off Okaa-san!" Kotomi called over her shoulder.

"Well then, C'mon!" Mika said, while she hopped from one foot to the other. Mika and Kotomi walked out the front door together. "We'll go to the convinience store and change in the bathroom" Mika explained as the twins walked down their drive way. Kotomi smiled and nodded, then the twins ran to the local convinience store. They made it to the bathroom of the store, and took stalls next to eachother.

Mika was the first one out. "Done yet twinnie?" She called into the stall beside hers. The stall door opened to reveal Kotomi wearing a black, knee-length dress, with purple skinny jeans underneith, black converse, and a purple vest over top. Her hair was in twin braided pig-tails.

"How do I look?" Kotomi asked, doing a small spin.

"Adorable!" Mika coo'd. Mika herself was dressed in black jeans, a red tank top with black vest over top, and red converse, hair was in a bun. Kotomi smiled at her twin kindly. "Wow! We kinda match!" Mika said in surprise, as she looked from her outfit, to her twins.

"Sugoi!" Kotomi squeeled while laughing. "We do! Both of us have vests, and converse, and a two color scheme!" Mika an Kotomi giggled together.

"Yay!" Mika said, heading for the door. "C'mon, lets go KomiTomiButterfly" Kotomi replyed with a happy 'Hai!' The twins walked to the park, then Pyro ruined their happy moment.

"Hn... Nicknames are stupid" Pyro said, crosing her arms agian. Mika turned to her chara annoyed.

"Pyro!" Mika warned.

"Mika-koneko?" Kotomi tilted her head to the left confused. _'Those two fight more then Okaa-san with us, when we tell her she has a docters appointment..'_

"Nicknames are not stupid!" Mika spoke with an annoyed, angry tone.

"Yes they are. It's dumb" Pyro added insult to injury on that sentence.

"Shat up! They are not!" Mika yelled, her blood boiling, fire burning in her eyes.

"Whatever.. Your so uncool" Pyro said crossing her arms agian.

"I am not! Your such a mean chara!" Mika screached at her chara. Tears came to the ebony haired twin's eyes and she yelled something she would live to regret. "I don't want you as my chara! I hate You! Go away!" Mika screamed. Pyro froze on the spot.

"M-Mika.." Pyro whispered, her eyes wide.

"Didn't you hear me? Your horrible! I don't want to be like you!" Mika had her eyes closed, and she screamed, no noticeing the pain on Pyro's face. "I hate what you are!"

"Mika.." Pyro muttered, her egg starting to re-appear around her. "No! Mika!" Pyro yelled, her egg almost fully closed around her. Mika finally snapped out of her tyrade.

"What?" Mika's eyes widened as she looked at Pyro. "W-What's happening!" Kotomi grabbed Mika's shoulders.

"Mika! Pyro is disapearing!" Kotomi said loudly, fear in her eyes, scared Pyro would never come back. Pyro was fully enclosed in her egg, and an X had appeared on it.

"M-My egg..." Mika muttered.

"Pyro-chan..." Kotomi muttered, looking at the egg. Mika's eyes went blank.

"Useless... Useless..." Chanted the x'd version of Pyro's egg.

"Ah! Mika!" Kotomi yelled grabbing her twins arm. _'What am I going to do? I have to snap Mika out of this!'_ Kotomi thought to herself. Tears were streaming down Mika's face as the x-egg continued chanting _'Useless'_ over agian. "Mika! Snap out of it! If you don't.. Pyro will dissapear forever!" Kotomi screamed at her sister. All of a sudden, an apperision of Mika appeared next to the X-egg, she was holding her head.

"I'm so annoying and loud.. No one will ever like me.. I'm completely not cool!" The image of Mika screamed. The x-Egg cracked, and X-Pyro hatched from the egg. X-Pyro had white hair, an X over the flame clip that was usually in her hair, she was wearing a black kimono top with a white obi and black pants she had the same cat ears and tail. Kotomi looked at the apperision of Mika.

"Mika thats not true!" Kotomi screamed at her sister.

"...Theres no point.. I'm not cool..." Mika's apperision looked at X-Pyro. "My own Heart.. unlock.." She whispered, and was surrounded by a black fog. When the light dissapeared, Mika wore a black kimono top, with a white shirt undernieth, with a white obi, white pants, and black ninja shoes. She had black cat ears and tail. "Chara Nari: Black Flame Feline" Kotomi looked at her sister.

"Mika.." Kotomi whispered, then turned to Yousei. "Yousei help me! What am I supposed to do?" Kotomi asked franticly.

"I don't know!" Yousei said fearing for her friends.

"It's useless... I'm uncool... I'm loud... No one will like me..." Mika muttered, and then turned to look at Kotomi. She pointed at her. "Dark Flame.." Mika sent a ball of black fire at Kotomi. Kotomi was frozen, stareing as the fire drew closer to her.

"Kotomi!" Yousei yelled, trying to get her bearer to move out of the way.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Screamed a farmilliar voice. Ropes flew over just in time to pull Kotomi out of the way of the on coming attack. Kotomi turned and saw her classmate, Mashiro Rima, standing there, dressed in an outfit, similar to that of a rodeo clown's. A large red bow was in her hair.

"M-Mashiro-san!" Kotomi squeeked out.

"What Happened?" Rima asked, after seeing Kotomi was ok.

"M-Mika! She yelled at Pyro, that she didn't want her!" Kotomi cried out.

"Blood-san are you ok?" Came Tadase's voice from behind her. Kotomi turned and stared in awe at what Tadase wore. He was dresed in an all off white suit, similar to a French King with ribbons and frills. He had a crown a-top his head, and a gold staff in his hand. Kotomi blushed looking at him. Meanwhile Mika was prepping for another attack.

"Oh no.." Rima muttered, looking at Mika.

"How can I help her Hotori-san?" Kotomi asked franticly. Before Tadsse could give her any form or reply, another person spoke.

"Well, we're just gonna have to fix this" Amu stated, holding her hand out to Kotomi to help her up. Kotomi looked Amu over and stared at her outfit, she had her hair in a side ponytail, and a cheerleader's outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She had a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her waist. The Humpty Lock shone with pink light, around her neck. "Isn't that right, Kotomi-chan?" Amu said with a radiant, kind smile. Kotomi took Amu's hand with an equally kind smile, as Amu helped her to her feet.

"It's so useless.. I'm so annoying.." Mika looked at the group of Guardians. "Dark flame.." Another black fire ball was sent towards the guardians.

"Watch out!" Kotomi yelled, pushing the other three out of the way.

"Kotomi! No!" Yousei Yelled.

"My Heart! _Unlock!_" Kotomi screamed as the attack surrounded her. Yousei smiled, as she went into her egg, and then into Kotomi. The light of the attack, and the transformation dissapeared, and Kotomi stuck a pose. "Chara Nari! _Fairy Archer~!_" Kotomi said in the pose, unhurt by Mika's attack.

"Sugoi.." Amu muttered stareing at Kotomi.

Kotomi was now dressed in a light blue warrior's Kimono top, a short light purple pleated skirt, knee length light blue leggings, a light purple choker with the same butterfly clip hanging from it, that was in Yousei's hair. On her feet she wore light lavender flats. On her back was a large set of real, light purple butterfly wings.

"Oh my Kami..." Tadase muttered stareing at Kotomi. At that Moment Kotomi looked down at herself.

"N-N-N-Nani!" Kotomi screamed seeing the outfit she was wearing.

* * *

_TBC_


	4. Tsuin's Song

**Chapter 4: Tsuin's Song**

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own _Shugo Chara_, Only my Oc and My Charas. Mika owns Her oc, and her charas.

**Note:** _The Story is based off an On going RP between Mika and Myself. :) If your interested, I have artwork to go with the story on my DA account._

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"It's so useless.. I'm so annoying.." Mika looked at the group of Guardians. "Dark flame.." Another black fire ball was sent towards the guardians._

_"Watch out!" Kotomi yelled, pushing the other three out of the way._

_"Kotomi! No!" Yousei Yelled._

_"My Heart! Unlock!" Kotomi screamed as the attack surrounded her. Yousei smiled, as she went into her egg, and then into Kotomi. The light of the attack, and the transformation dissapeared, and Kotomi stuck a pose. "Chara Nari! Fairy Archer~!" Kotomi said in the pose, unhurt by Mika's attack._

_"Sugoi.." Amu muttered stareing at Kotomi._

_Kotomi was now dressed in a light blue warrior's Kimono top, a short light purple pleated skirt, knee length light blue leggings, a light purple choker with the same butterfly clip hanging from it, that was in Yousei's hair. On her feet she wore light lavender flats. On her back was a large set of real, light purple butterfly wings._

_"Oh my Kami..." Tadase muttered stareing at Kotomi. At that Moment Kotomi looked down at herself._

_"N-N-N-Nani!" Kotomi screamed seeing the outfit she was wearing._

**Now**

Kotomi looked over at Tadase with eyes asking for help. "W-What just happened to me?" Kotomi asked in a quivering voice. Tadase smiled at her, in reasurence.

"You Chara Nari'd!" Tadase called to her.

"Chara... Nari..?" Kotomi looked to Amu confused.

"Its when you use 120 percent of your chara's energy, and fuse with your chara!" Amu called, smiling brightly.

"So.. I fused with Yousei?" Kotomi asked for confirmation.

"Hai!" Amu chirped, that would have been a sweet moment, but it was ruined moments later.

"Useless.. Everything is useless.." Mika muttered, and poited to Kotomi, interupting the talk. "Dark flame..." Kotomi used her new found butterfly wings to flutter out of the way. She flew closer to Mika and hovered in front of her.

"Mika! Your not useless! Remember.. remember when those kids at our old school were bullying on me? They were about to start throwing rocks at me, but you jumped in and saved me!" Kotomi called to her twin. "And remember, the song I wrote you for our 7th birthday?" Kotomi buttered flying closer to her twin. Mika looked at her.

"Useless... Annoying.. Loud.." Mika muttered. Kotomi closed her eyes and sang the short song softly, but with deep emotion.

"_Born under the same sun_

_But we are not one_

_We are two of a kind_

_With you I speak my mind.._"

Kotomi sang, catching the attention of all the guardians. Mika's eyes started filling with tears.

"U-Use... less..." Mika muttered. Kotomi opened her eyes and smiled brightly, singing the last two lines of her song.

"_Together we always win..._

_Because your my twin!_"

Kotomi looked at Mika as Amu got closer.

"K-Kotomi.." Mika muttered, her body incaseing in a huge egg, and tinting black.

"Negative Heart!" Amu called, pointing at Mika. "Lock on!" Kotomi looked over at Amu. "Open Heart!" She called, and Mika was separated from X-Pyro, and the X dissapeared from over Pyro's flame clip. Tears filled Kotomi's eyes and she ran for her twin.

"Mika-tsuin!" Kotomi called as she glomped her twin, her chara Nari cancling as she collided with her sister. Mika looked at her twin.

"Where am I?" Mika asked softly. "Kotomi.. why are you glomping me?" Mika asked confused. Kotomi looked a her twins face as tears slid down her cheeks non-stop.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever agian! Mika-koneko!" Kotomi wailed as she hugged her sister tighter.

"O.. kay...?" Mika whispered, meanwhile with the charas, Pyro was shakeing her head.

"What... happened?" Pyro mutterd not knowing another chara was near.

"Pyro-kitty! Your Ok!" Yousei called, flying over to the cat chara.

"Of course I am, you stupid fairy" Pyro teased. Yousei smiled widely.

"Yay! Pyro is back!" Yousei squeeled, and hugged the other chara.

"G-Get off me!" Pyro complained.

"Never!" Yousei protested. Kotomi gigged from sitting in front of Mika, then turned to the guardians.

"You guys have some explaining to do.." Kotomi muttered. The Guardians nodded walked over to the twins.

* * *

TBC


	5. Under The Dreams

**Chapter 5: Under the Dreams**

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own _Shugo Chara_, Only my Oc and My Charas. Mika owns Her oc, and her charas.

**Notes:**

Chara Nari - Character Transformation.

Chara Change! - Character Change

Hai - Yes

Sugoi - Amazing OR awesome.

Nani? - what?

**Last Time: **

_"What... happened?" Pyro mutterd not knowing another chara was near._

_"Pyro-kitty! Your Ok!" Yousei called, flying over to the cat chara._

_"Of course I am, you stupid fairy" Pyro teased. Yousei smiled widely._

_"Yay! Pyro is back!" Yousei squeeled, and hugged the other chara._

_"G-Get off me!" Pyro complained._

_"Never!" Yousei protested. Kotomi gigged from sitting in front of Mika, then turned to the guardians._

_"You guys have some explaining to do.." Kotomi muddered._

* * *

Rima puffed out her cheeks and looked at Kotomi, her chara nari canceling. "Well we tried, but you bolted yesterday" Rima explained. Kotomi and Mika simultaneously sweatdropped and apologized at the exact same time. Rima huffed and turned away. Amu sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Sorry about Rima, Kotomi-chan, Mika-chan" Amu said with a smile. Kotomi smiled a small smile, and thought to herself.

'_I really like these guys.._' Kotomi looked between all the Guardians. '_Could they.. possibly become.. Our friends?_' Kotomi thought then Mika screamed out.

"What the hell happened to me?" Mika asked in a slightly annoyed voice. Kotomi turned to her.

"Longer version, or short version?" Kotomi asked.

"Short, My head hurts.." Mika said rubbing her head.

"Well, when you told Pyro you hated her and that you didn't want her, she became an X-Egg.. But I still dont know what those are, and she hatched, Into a X-Character, and I dont know what those are either.. then you character transformed with the evil version of Pyro, and then they" She pointed to Amu, Tadase and Rima "Showed up and.. thats when I chara nari'd with Yousei, and then.. everything else is just a blur"

"Ok..." Mika muttered. Kotomi looked at Amu.

"You explain please?" Kotomi asked kindly. Amu then went into a long, and tiering speach, and lesson on the works of the guardians, and their fight against x-eggs. By the end, Kotomi was asleep against Mika's shoulder, and Mika was fighting to stay awake.

"Trying.. to stay.. awake.. Failing.. to.. stay.. awake.." Mika muttered, as Kotomi slept silently against her, Mika passed out. Amu laughed nervously.

"They.. fell asleep.." Amu muttered. Tadase turned to her and smiled.

"You were great with that speach Amu-chan" Tadase complimented kindly. Amu blushed.

"T-Thank you.. Tadase-kun" Amu said shyly. "W-Well lets get these two to a safe place to rest" She said and She picked up Mika, and Tadase picked up Kotomi.

**Three hours later, In the Royal Gardens**

Mika and Kotomi stirred slightly, while Yousei was playing with the other Guardians charas, and Pyro was just floating around. Kotomi sat up yawning.

"Where are.. oh! We're in the Royal Gardens" Kotomi muttered in realization. Mika was not fully awake and looking around the beautifully flowered area they had been sleeping in. They were surrounded by red roses, and a few scattered lilies.

"Its so pretty!" Mika squeeled, and Kotomi turned to her with a smirk.

"Girly outbursts agian Mika! Really, someone might think _your_ girly!" Kotomi teased her twin.

"W-What? I didn't say pretty! And I am not girly!" Mika argued. Kotomi stuck her tounge out then looked around agian. "I said shiney dammit!" Mika protested, and Pyro sweatdropped. Kotomi continued to look around.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"I dunno.." Mika muttered. Kotomi got up and groaned from being still, from sleeping on the ground, but what had she used as a pillow, because her neck didn't hurt at all, she looked down and saw the male guardians cloak, where she had been laying, and one where Mika's head had been too. "Nya! Someone help me up!" Mika complained. Kotomi held her hand out.

"Up you go~!" Kotomi said with a smile. Mika grabbed her twins hand, and pulled herself up. "Lets find the others, ok?" Kotomi said smiling sweetly.

"Kay Kay!" Mika said and scurried off, Kotomi looked around, for anyone besides the charas. Mika snuck up on her quietly. "Boo!" She screamed in her ear, and Kotomi jumped, squeeking.

"Mika!" Kotomi squeeled. Mika was laughing her ass off, and Kotomi started walking away. "Not funny!" Kotomi yelled as she stomped away.

"Aww Tomi c'mon!" Mika groaned as Kotomi walked to the front doors of the Royal gardens and looked out for any one. Mika come beside her and screamed outside. "Hello? Anyone out there!" There was a cricket sound heard. "Guess not.." Kotomi sweatdropped, then took a deep breath in.

"Hotori-san! Mashiro-san! Hinamori-san! Where are you guys?" Kotomi yelled loudly. Mika looked at Kotomi.

"Why the hell do you keep calling Hotori-yaoi, san? He doesn't deserve the formalities" Mika asked. Kotomi blused neon red.

"U-Ummo.. N-No reason.." Kotomi muttered, messing with her skirt.

"Lier Lier pants on fire!" Mika taunted. "Tell me!" Kotomi did a quick check around to make sure only their charas were there.

"I.. I-I.. think he's so cute!" Kotomi said with crimson cheeks.

"What!" Mika screamed. Kotomi slapped a hand over Mika's mouth and went 'Shhh!'. "Y-You.. can't like Tadase-yaoi! H-He's gay!"

"Oh be quiet.." Kotomi muttered looking away at the door. "I wonder where they are though.."

"Hn. Who cares?" Pyro sighed, floating between the twins.

"For once I agree with the Cat" Mika whispered, while she pouted. Yousei popped up glareing at them

"Oh you two are mean Kitties!" Yousei scolded. Kotomi sighed loudly.

"Wanna head home?" Kotomi asked softly.

"Sure" Mika complied. Pyro landed on Mika's shoulder.

"Can we do this the fast way?" Pyro asked from said chara's bearer's shoulder.

"Fast way?" Mika asked confused.

"Yay! Fast way!" Yousei giggled excited. Mika looked at Kotomi.

"Please tell me you know what their talking about" Mika pleaded with Kotomi. Kotomi shook her head no.

"Fairy, Flutter, Fly!" Yousei called.

"Fire, Dash, Jump" Pyro spoke softly.

"_Chara Change!_" Both Charas said together. Mika suddenly had black cat ears and a black cat tail, along with a flame clip. While Kotomi, she got a purple butterfly clip, and a set of purple butterfly wings. Kotomi blinked as she fluttered her new found wings, and the sparkling dust falling from them.

"I can.. fly?" Kotomi wondered out loud. In her head she was thinking more. '_This is like before... in my Chara Nari..._'

"Sugoi! This is Awesome!" Mika coo'd looking at her cat features in the glass of the Royal Gardens.

"Flying was fun before.." Kotomi muttered, blushing.

"Lets go!" Mika shouted and giggled. She jumped out of the Royal gardens, and onto a lamp post. "So cool!" Mika smiled standing with perfect balance. Kotomi fluttered her wings and flew up beside her sister. "KomiTomiButterfly! You look like a real fairy!" Kotomi blushed.

"M-Mika.." Kotomi whispered. "and you look like a koneko!" Kotomi said with a smile.

"I know! So cool!" Mika said in giggles, jumping from roof top to roof top. Kotomi flying right beside her, giggling.

"Lets get home" Kotomi said with a smile.

"Race ya Chou-chan!" Mika called, as she started picking up speed in her jumps.

"Hai!" Kotomi smiled as she flew towards their house, only four more blocks away. Mika was the first one to make it home. She jumped threw her window, and She laughed and Kotomi flew inside her own room.

"Ha! I win!" Mika called into her sisters room. Kotomi was pouting as her wings poofed away.

"You always win.." Kotomi muttered as she sat at her computer desk.

"Of course I do! For I am.." Mika spoke, then struck a superhero pose. "Super Cat!" Kotomi and Mika both burst out laughing thirty seconds later.

"So annoying.." Pyro sighed, and Mika pouted.

"Shut up! Meanie kitty!" Mika complained. Kotomi giggled and set to work on a story for their literature class.

"Ne, Mika, what is it we're suposed to write?" Kotomi asked not looking up.

"I dunno, I was doodling" Mika confessed non-chelontly. Kotomi smiled and shook her head, pulling out the outline their teacher gave them. "I doodled a butterfly, and named it KomiTomiButterfly after you" Mika said, as her chara nari canceled too. Kotomi blushed out of embarasment, but smiled.

"Oh! We have to write a story useing one of our faveorite people as the main character!" Kotomi called to her sister.

"Really? Do finctional characters count?" Mika asked moveing to her own desk. Kotomi continued reading the instructions.

"Yep!" Kotomi called agian.

"Yay! Imma gonna use my imaginary kitty!" Mika yelled excited.

"Do you mean Pyro?" Kotomi asked confused.

"No! Pyro isn't cool enough.." Mika said pouting.

"I think I know who I'll do.." Kotomi whispered, as she wrote the title on the first page. _Saving Sisters_.

**Two hours later, around 8 pm**

Kotomi smiled as she finished her Stroy, which ended up being three pages. She had re-wrote it about an hour ago, fixing spelling and grammar errors.

"Chou-chan! I need help!" Mika whined from her room. Kotomi stood up, and walked to the doorway between the girls rooms.

"Nani?" Kotomi asked from the door way.

"I can't think of anything!" Mika complained. Kotomi walked to her sisters desk, and sat her story down.

"What about your kitty story?" Kotomi asked softly.

"It sounded like a five year old wrote it" Mika said pouting. Kotomi smiled and looked at the scribbler with her own name on it.

"I wrote about you Mika-koneko" Kotomi whispered.

"Really KomiTomi?" Mika asked looking at her. Kotomi smiled wider.

"Hai! About one of the times you stood up to bullies for me." Kotomi said sitting down on the edge of Mika's desk.

"Really?" Mika asked agian, her eyes getting all sparkely. Kotomi simply nodded. "Cool!" Kotomi giggled.

"Just pick someone you care about, Mika-koneko" Kotomi advised as she picked up her story agian, heading back to her desk.

"I got it!" Mika shouted once Kotomi was in her own room agian.

"Nani?" Kotomi asked, pokeing her head back into Mika's room.

"Our 7th birthday party! When you wrote that song for me!" Kotomi blushed and smiled,

"I think thats great Mika-koneko!" Kotomi said, popping back into her own room, making her bed, and changeing into her black, kneelength, lazania strap night gown, then headed down stairs. Mika wrote the whole time, the story ending up to be ten pages.

"Done!" Mika yelled. Kotomi walked to Mika's doorway connecting to the hallway, with purple kitten slippers, and two ice cream cones in her hands. "Wanna see it?" She asked holding it towards her. Kotomi showed that her hands were full. "Ice Cream!" Mika screamed, and Kotomi giggled, holding one out to her.

"Mama said to bring it up" Kotomi stated. Mika took it quickly, and started lapping at it like a kitten with Milk. Kotomi giggled, took Mika's story, and read it, niping at her own ice cream.

"Well, Well, Well?" Mika chanted in a hyper voice, most likely from the ice cream. Kotomi smiled and there were some tears in her eyes.

"I know you will get one hundred percent!" Kotomi cheered.

"Yay!" Mika screamed, "Chou-chan wills it, so it shall be done!" Mika said through a giggle fit. Kotomi handed Mika back her story, and Mika was chanting. "Imma get a good grade, Imma get a good grade!" Mika said chanting over and over. Kotomi smiled and licked her ice cream agian.

"Ne.. Mika-chan.." Kotomi muttered.

"Yeah?" Mika asked happily. Kotomi smiled.

"School tomorrow. Lets finish out ice cream then get to bed, kay?" Kotomi said smiling, Mika showed her twin that she was already done. Kotomi laughed and held hers out to Mika. "Mom should know I don't really like that kind" Kotomi muttered Mika took it and gobbled it down, As Kotomi smiled and headed for her own bed.

"Night KomiTomiButterfly!, Night fairy person! Night annoying cat!, Night unhatched egg!" Mika said in a sing song voice, then went to her room. Pyro glared at her.

"Night!" Yousei called, as she went into her egg and fell asleep. Kotomi giggled, and pulled out a doll bed for Yousei.

"Night Yousei-chan, Mika-koneko, Night Pyro-neko!" Kotomi called softly. Pyro only '_hn'd_' and went to her egg. Mika was already passed out. Kotomi crawled into bed, and looked out the window. She looked at the nearly full moon, and started humming the song "_Friends_" by Stephanie. Yousei popped out of her egg, and rubbed her eyes,

"Kotomi-fairy, you need to sleep.." Yousei said, before yawning.

"Just a few more minutes, Yousei" Kotomi muttered. Yousei flew over, and lay on her head.

"What are you looking at?" Yousei asked, Kotomi smiled.

"The Moon. Its beautiful tonight" Kotomi said with a smile. She started singing her faveorite four lines from _Friends_.

_(look at the end for English)_

_"I Gotta Say  
tooku hanareteite mo aenakute mo  
tsuyoi kizuna wa aru kara  
"yume ga kanaimasu youni"_

"Its so pretty.." Yousei whispered softly. Kotomi picked Yousei off her head and smiled at her.

"Yousei, I want to be happy, brave, and a little on the mischivoius side type person. But.. I want to be all that.."Kotomi whspered, and smiled up at the moon. "And a Singer!" Kotomi laughed softly and let Yousei go.

"Just like a fairy!" Yousei said giggling. Kotomi giggled and laid down.

"Just like ..." Kotomi muttered as she drifted off to sleep. Yousei went and went back in her egg for a good nights rest. Kotomi muttered in her sleep. "...a sing.. ing... fairy..."

**Next Morning: 7:30 am**

"Ne! Chou-chan! Why won't my egg hatch!" Mika screamed, while shakeing the poor golden egg. Kotomi sat up yawning.

"Stop shakeing it" Kotomi muttered rubbing her eyes, sleepishly.

"But I want it to hatch!" Mika whined. Kotomi smiled and rolled her eyes. She pushed back her blankets to get up, and almost screamed bloody murder. "What! Whats wrong?" Mika asked from the door way. Kotomi pointed to her bed. Sitting there, was a pink egg, with a black band, with pink music notes on it, and black lines making a criss-cross pattern over the pink of the egg. Mika rushed over smiling ear to ear.

"You got another egg!" Mika squeeled. Kotomi blushed and picked the egg up and smiled at it.

"Hello Sister!" Yousei called from beside the egg. Kotomi giggled at Yousei.

"Oh wow! This is cool! Now we have everything alike! Even number of eggs!" Mika spoke as if in happy land. Kotomi giggled agian, and looked at the pattern around the egg.

"Music notes.." Kotomi mused over the fact.

"Hn.. great.. another annoyence.." Pyro muttered floating behind Mika.

"Shut up Pyro!" Mika warned. Kotomi giggled yet agian and hugged the egg.

"Tamago-chan.." Kotomi said in a sweet voice. At that moment, their mother yelled for them to get ready for school.

"Wanna skip again?" Mika asked innocently.

"Our stories are due today though.." Kotomi amswered.

"Oh right" Mika muttered Kotomi finally got up from the bed, and placed her new egg on her pillow. She then got dressed in her uniform, and brushing her hair. She decided to leave it down today. Every other day, it had been in twin braides on the sides of her head. "Hey Kotomi! Maybe our eggs will hatch at the same time!" Mika questioned.

"Maybe" Kotomi said with a smile.

"And Maybe Tadase-yaoi will finally admit he's gay!" Mika said laughing.

"And Maybe you will stop saying people are gay, when you don't even know then very well yet" Kotomi returned, as she wrapped the new egg up in her security blanket, and put it in her backpack.

"But he is!" Mika whined. Kotomi put on her backpack messenger style, and headed down stairs. Mika grabbed her gold egg, and put it in her bag, with a cushion, and ran after her twin.

* * *

TBC


	6. Short Fighting

**Chapter 6: Short Fights**

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own _Shugo Chara_, Only my Oc and My Charas. Mika owns Her oc, and her charas.

**Notes:**

Chara Nari - Character Transformation.

Chara Change! - Character Change

Hai - Yes

Hora okite - Up you go.

Sugoi - Amazing OR awesome.

Nani? - what?

* * *

**Last Time: **

_"Wanna say we're still sick?" Mika asked innocently._

_"Our stories are due today though.." Kotomi amswered._

_"Oh right" Mika muttered Kotomi finally got up from the bed, and placed her new egg on her pillow. She then got dressed in her uniform, and brushing her hair. She decided to leave it down today. Every other day, it had been in twin braides on the sides of her head. "Hey Kotomi! Maybe our eggs will hatch at the same time!" Mika questioned._

_"Maybe" Kotomi said with a smile._

_"And Maybe Tadase-yaoi will finally admit he's gay!" Mika said laughing._

_"And Maybe you will stop saying people are gay, when you don't even know then very well yet" Kotomi returned, as she wrapped the new egg up in her security blanket, and put it in her backpack._

_"But he is!" Mika whined. Kotomi put on her backpack messenger style, and headed down stairs. Mika grabbed her gold egg, and put it in her bag, with a cushion, and ran after her twin._

* * *

**Now  
**

Kotomi laughed at her twin, as they got downstairs, Kit, wearing her vet coat met them with the 'What took you so long' look.

"Bye Mama!" Mika called, as she grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out to door. Kotomi followed suit and ran after her twin. They slowed running the farther they got from their house, and then were finally walking. Mika looked ahead and spotted Amu.

"Hey look! Its Hinamori! Hi Hinamori-chan!" Mika called as they got closer. Kotomi waved slightly.

"Hi you guys" Amu answered with a smile.

"H-Hello Hinamori-san" Kotomi said, while trying to give Amu a true smile, but it only turned into a slight upwards curl of her lips.

"Hi Kotomi-san" Amu said, knowing Kotomi was trying to smile, and smiled at her.

"Ne, Hinamori what about me?" Mika asked hyperly, and Amu laughed lightly.

"Hi Mika-san" Amu said with a bright smile. Kotomi giggled behind her.

"Ne, Amu-chan, when will my other egg hatch?" Mika asked.

"I don't know.." Amu muttered, and pulled out a yellow Diamond egg. "One of mine hasn't hatched either" Kotomi layed her hand on her messenger bag, and smiled slightly.

"Its so pretty!" Mika screamed, grabbed Dia's egg, and twirled around with it.

"Really Mika.." Kotomi muttered and sweatdroped. "Pretty?" Mika froze and got defencive.

"I mean... I said pwnagey!" Mika lied and gave a big innocent smile. Kotomi sweatdroped agian.

"Baka Neko..." Kotomi muttered, then caught a glimpes of her watch. "Ah! We're going to be late!" Kotomi screamed, then slapped a hand over her mouth. '_A loud outburst.._'

"Nya! We are!" Mika called despretly.

"Lets not be late! _Chara Change!_" Ran called, popping up beside Amu, her getting her little pink wing anklets.

"_Chara Change!_" Yousei said in a sing song voice, and Kotomi got her wings, and butterfly clip.

"_Chara change_..." Pyro muttered with a groan, and Mika got her cat ears, tail, and flame clip. Kotomi fluttered her wings and smiled.

"Lets go! Minna!" Kotomi giggled and smiled.

"Hai!" Mika said, and her cat ears twitched. Amu looked at Mika's cat ears and thought about Ikuto.

"Hai.." Amu muttered, Kotomi fluttered her butterfly wings, and flew up, and the three friends were off.

The three got to school with a minute to spare, all three panting heavily. Kotomi took her seat first and collapsed onto her desk, tierd. Mika and Amu took their seats seconds after. Kotomi turned her head, and smiled softly at Mika as Nikaidou started class. Mika wrote Kotomi a note, and tossed it onto her desk when Nikaidou wasn't looking. Kotomi opened the note and read it.

'_Ne, Doesn't Tadase look extra gay today? xD_'

Kotomi acted like she was paying attention, but looked at Tadase secretly. For some unearthly reason, he looked extra sparkly, more than normal. Half the girls of the class were stareing at him, with hearts in their eyes. Kotomi looked away with pink cheeks. In her mind, '_Tadase.._'

"Ne, Kotomi-fairy" Yousei chirped up quietly beside Kotomi's head, on her left. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?" She asked.

"Because" Came Pyro's voice, whom floated up beside Yousei. "She's not stupid, like you" Pyro said, crossing her arms. Yousei was steaming now. Kotomi wrote a note on her paper, telling them to stop fighting.

"But she call me stupid!" Yousei started yelling, making Mika, Tadase, Rima, and Amu stare at her, and Nikaidou tried to ignore her. A vein popped in Kotomi's head, but she bit her lip to stop her from yelling at her chara. "Meanie Pyro-kitty! Your so mean!" Yousei pouted. Kotomi growled under her breath, and acted like she was scratching her head, but grabbed Yousei's wing, and pulled her down onto the desk. "Owie.." Kotomi put her finger to her lips, and went 'shh!'. "Why should I! No one can hear me!"

Kotomi mouthed to her chara 'Amu, Rima, Tadase, Rima, and Nikaidou can'.

"Sooooooooooo?" Yousei continued. Kotomi covered Yousei's mouth.

"Shh!" Kotomi called.

"Never!" Yousei called and Kotomi heard Mika giggling. Kotomi herself sweatdroped and sighed loudly. "Hey everyone! Look at me!" Yousei called flying around the room.

Kotomi and Amu both sweatdroped and Kotomi was thankful the lunchbell rang. Kotomi grabbed Yousei on the way out of the class room, and headed up to the roof. As soon as the door closed, she started yelling at the Butterfly Fairy chara.

"I was just playing!" Yousei complained through Kotomi's rant about not acting like a child in class. Kotomi growled.

"Don't do that kind of stuff in class!" Kotomi yelled agian.

"Why not?" Yousei said with a pout on her face.

"Because you make me feel like screaming at you in the middle of class!" Kotomi said in a rushed voice.

"You need to loosen up Kotomi-fairy, and have more fun" Yousei said with a smile. Kotomi sighed and dropped to sitting on the roof. "Whats wrong, Kotomi-fairy?" Yousei asked getting closer to Kotomi. Kotomi looked up at she sky and smiled lightly.

"Gomen.. Yousei-chan" Kotomi mutter.

"For what?" Yousei asked confused.

"For yelling at You. I never want to loose you, Yousei-chan" Kotomi said, holding out her hand for her chara.

"No worries!" Yousei said and landed on her Bearer's hand. "You wont!" Kotomi smiled at Yousei, the used her free hand, to pull her second egg out of her bag. "No worries Kotomi-fairy. It'll hatch"

"I know she will" Kotomi muttered, smiling fondly at the egg.

"C'mon. Lets get back to the classroom before your sister worries" Yousei said floating out of her bearers hand.

**After School**

The blood twins were being dragged to the Royal gardens, against their wills. Yaya dragging Mika, and Amu dragging Kotomi.

"Yaya! Let go!" Mika whined. Kairi, whom was following them, sweatdropped.

"So annoying.." Pyro muttered. Mika glared at her, as they finally reached the Royal gardens. Kotomi swallowed, and stood in front of the Guardians.

"U-Ummo.. Minna.." Kotomi whispered, then pulled out her second egg. "This is my new chara egg" Kotomi whispered, and blushed.

* * *

TBC


	7. Charas are a Handful

**Chapter 7****: Charas Are a Handful**

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own _Shugo Chara_, Only my Oc and My Charas. Mika owns Her oc, and her charas.

**Notes:**

Chara Nari - Character Transformation.

Chara Change! - Character Change

Hai - Yes

Hora okite - Up you go.

Sugoi - Amazing OR awesome.

Nani? - what?

**Last Time: **

_The blood twins were being dragged to the Royal gardens, against their wills. Yaya dragging Mika, and Amu dragging Kotomi._

_"Yaya! Let go!" Mika whined. Kairi, whom was following them, sweatdropped._

_"So annoying.." Pyro muttered. Mika glared at her, as they finally reached the Royal gardens. Kotomi swallowed, and stood in front of the Guardians._

_"U-U-Ummo.. Minna.." Kotomi whispered, then pulled out her second egg. "This is my new chara egg" Kotomi whispered, and blushed._

* * *

_Now_

Kotomi held her second egg up for everyone to see. Yaya was the first to respond.

"Wow Kotomi-chii! You got another egg!" Yaya squeeled and hugged Kotomi. Kotomi blushed as Yaya fawned over her second egg. Meanwhile Mika was feeling down.

"My egg will never hatch.."Mika muttered.

"Don't worry Blood-san" Kairi spoke from beside Mika. Mika looked at him. "Everyone in this room can tell you they thought the same at one point in time" Mika blushed light pink.

"T-Thank you, Sanjou-san" Mika answered. Everyone but Kairi stared at her, including Kotomi. Kairi was just wondering why everyone was staring at Mika. "What?" Mika asked seeing the looks. Kotomi leaned over to her and whispered.

"Your blushing.." Kotomi whispered so only Mika could hear. Mika's face got brighter.

"A-Am not!" Mika refused to accept she was blushing. Kotomi whispered agian.

"You are..." Kotomi has a straight face, meaning she was serious. Pyro looked at Musashi, then hid in Mika's hair, with a blush on her cheeks.

"Pyro-kitty is too!" Yousei exclaimed.

"We are not!" Mika and Pyro screamed at the same moment. Kotomi giggled and Mika yelled her name.

"Um.. Whats going on?" Amu asked in a whisper to Tadase. Kairi gave Mika a confused look.

"No clue.." Tadase whispered back. Mika looked at Kairi, went even redder, then ran out, with Pyro following close behind.

"Mika!" Kotomi yelled and ran after her twin, Yousei close behind.

"Where are they going?" Kairi asked turning to the other guardians.

"No clue" Rima muttered while sipping her tea.

"Should we go after them?" Kairi asked. Tadase did one of his trademarked princely smiles.

"Kotomi-san will be able to calm down her sister. Don't worry, Sanjou-san" Tadase said, the smile never leaving his face. Kairi sweatdroped.

_with Kotomi and Yousei_

"Mika! Wait Up!" Kotomi called, running after her sister. But Mika chara changed with Pyro, and jumped off. Kotomi swore under her breath and looked over at Yousei. "Yousei, my wings" Kotomi muttered. Yousei smirked mischeviously.

"Nope!" Yousei said crossing her arms. Kotomi growled and ran off in the direction Yousei had headed in. Yousei followed, smirking still. "I will, if you let me have fun later. Without Yelling!" Yousei smiled innocently. Kotomi growled agian.

"Fine!" Kotomi yelled.

"Yay!" Yousei exclaimed waveing her arms wildly. "Fairy, Flutter, Fly! _Chara Change_!" Kotomi got her light purple fairy wings, and took to the sky.

Kotomi called Mika's name many times, then got annoyed, and landed on top of a radio tower, took a deep breath, and..

"Mika-Zuki Blood! If you don't get your ass back here _now_ I'm going back to the royal gardens, and telling Kairi you like him!" Kotomi screamed. A few seconds later, Mika magically popped up behind her.

"I do _not_ like him" Mika whispered menicingly. Kotomi smirked, turned, and quickly grabbed her sister in a hug.

"Well that blush begged to differ.." Kotomi muttered.

"**I do not like him!**" Mika screached.

"Right~ And Pyro-kitty doesn't like Musashi-samurai" Yousei sneered.

"I don't!" Pyro yelled. Kotomi and Yousei highfived each other.

"Arg!" Mika and Pyro growled out. Kotomi giggled and hugged her sister.

"I won't tell Sanjou you blushed, and you don't tell Tadase I like him" Kotomi offered

"But I don't like Kairi!" Mika yelled, being stubburn as an 11 year old can be.

"Fine fine" Kotomi muttered, thn pointed to the school. "But we have to go back there. I forgot my new egg"

"Ahh! My Gold Egg! I left it in the royal gardens!" Mika yelled, and jumped off towards the Gardens. Kotomi flying close behind her. Mika jumped in through an open pannel, and ended up knocking Kairi over, her chara change canceling, their faces inches apart. "S-Sanjou-san!" Mika blushed deep crimson.

"Oh, H-Hello Blood-san" Kairi spoke, confused, and slightly embarrased. While Kotomi flew in silently, and landed on the table gracefully.

"S-Sorry!" Mika studdered, Her face redder then blood. She jumped up from Kairi and took a step back. Kairi stood up and smiled.

"It's quite alright, Blood-san" Kairi sain kindly. Mika blushed, ran, and hid on the other side of the table, behind Kotomi. Kotomi smiling while still standing on the table. Yousei and Kuzukuzu giggled, as Kotomi rolled her eyes. All of a sudden her wings went _poof_ and Kotomi lost her balance, falling towards the floor.

"Ahhh!" Kotomi closed her eyes out of fear.

"KomiTomiButterfly!" Mika screamed. Next thing Kotomi know, she felt safe, in warm arms, the peeked out of one eye, and saw Tadase had caught her.

"T-Thank you for catching me H-Hotori-san" Kotomi muttered, blushing crimson red. Tadase gave Kotomi one of his trade marked princely smile.

"It's ok. Kotomi-san" Tadase said softly. Mika was off, gagging in the corner. Pyro dead panned. Kotomi felt on cloud nine right then, in Tadase's arms, then she was ripped from her cloud by Yousei's hyper voice.

"Hmmm... Fun time Kotomi-fairy!" Yousei screamed and Kotomi faced her stareing.

"N-No! Yousei! Don't!" Kotomi pleaded.

"From a fairy shy around guys, to a fairy with experience! _Chara Change_!" Yousei called, and Kotomi got her wings, and butterfly clips back. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Tadase's neck, hugging him.

"Thank you so very much for catching me!" Kotomi spoke, in a sing song voice, and then giggled. Tadase blushed, startled by Kotomi's outburst.

"Your very welcome, Kotomi-san" Tadase stated, smiling, by this time Mika was laughing her ass off.

"Oooh~ Kotomi-chii is hitting on Tadase-chii! How will Amu-chii feel about this?" Yaya announced in her childish way. Kotomi looked at Tadase with a smile.

"Ne, May I have permission to call you 'Tadase-_kun_'?" Kotomi asked, still being influenced by her chara change.

"U-Um.." Tadase muttered. Before anything went further, Kotomi's chara change broke, and Kotomi blushed furiously, and jumped away from Tadase, and made a bee-line for the door. Yousei giggled and went to follow her bearer, but Kotomi was held back by Mika.

"Oh no you don't" Mika growled and held her twin by her shirt. Kotomi pouted and turned her face to her twin, with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Please... tsuin... let me go.." Kotomi muttered.

"No" Mika said plainly. Mika turned and glared at Yousei. "That wasn't very nice. Apologize. Now" Mika growled out angerly.

"I was just having fun..." Yousei complained. Mika wouldn't take it.

"I. Said. Now." Mika said in a fatel hiss. Yousei looked down.

"Sorry Kotomi-fairy... Sorry Tadase-prince..." Yousei apologized, as Kotomi kept her eyes on the ground. Everyone other then the clueless twins and their awe struck charas, froze. There was a slight _pop_ and Kotomi looked up in time to see...

"Prince... ?" Tadase muttered, and then got a murderous glint in his eyes. "I am no prince! I am King! _Ahahahah_!" Tadase called, crown and cape in place, hands curled, and he continued manically laughing. Mika was scared out of her right mind. Kotomi blinked. Then cracked a smile, and started laughing softly, not at Tadase, but at the change itself.

"T-Twinnie?" Mika asked, as she saw her twin laughing, like, honestly laughing, loudly, and sweetly. Yousei started giggling along with Kotomi. A few seconds later, Tadase's chara change broke, and he retreated into a corner, and was over come by the dark aura. Kotomi stopped laughing and thought she hurt his feelings.

"I'm horrible... I am so horrible... I can't believe I did that..." Tadase muttered, and Kotomi took a hesident step forward.

"You are a king Tadase! Kings don't shy away from kingly behaivor!" Kiseki complained, as he floated beside Tadase's head. Kotomi took another step towards Tadase.

"Hotori-san.. your not horrible.." Kotomi mutter softly.

"I can't believe I chara changed..." Tadase muttered in his ball possition of depression.

"Your.. creepy.. as.. hell.." Mika muttered, Tadase had really creeped her out. Kotomi looked away from Tadase, with pink cheeks.

"H-Hotori-san.. I think.." Kotomi whispered, then blushed a darker pink. "I think.. You are like a king" Kotomi whispered, but everyone heard anyway. Tadase got up from his ball position and looked at her.

"R-Really?" Tadase asked uncertian.

"Thatta Kotomi-fairy!" Yousei called from beside her. Kotomi nodded, her face still dark pink.

"T-Thank You, Kotomi-san" Tadase said a little happier then a minute ago. Kotomi smiled brightly, then saw Amu glare at her out of the corner of her eye, and she turned just in time to see Amu storm out the door, Rima and Nagihiko close behind her. Kotomi's eyes grew a look of hurt in them.

"Hinamori-san.." Kotomi muttered.

* * *

_TBC_


	8. Trouble

**Chapter 8: ****Trouble**

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own _Shugo Chara_, Only my Oc and My Charas. Mika owns Her oc, and her charas.

**Notes:**

Chara Nari - Character Transformation.

Chara Change! - Character Change

Hai - Yes

Sugoi - Amazing OR awesome.

Nani? - what?

**Last Time: **

_"Your.. creepy.. as.. hell.." Mika muttered, Tadase had really creeped her out. Kotomi looked away from Tadase, with pink cheeks._

_"H-Hotori-san.. I think.." Kotomi whispered, then blushed a darker pink. "I think.. You are like a king" Kotomi whispered, but everyone heard anyway. Tadase got up from his ball position and looked at her._

_"R-Really?" Tadase asked uncertian._

_"Thatta Kotomi-fairy!" Yousei called from beside her. Kotomi nodded, her face still dark pink._

_"T-Thank You, Kotomi-san" Tadase said a little happier then a minute ago. Kotomi smiled brightly, then saw Amu glare at her out of the corner of her eye, and she turned just in time to see Amu storm out the door, Rima and Nagihiko close behind her. Kotomi's eyes grew a look of hurt in them._

_"Hinamori-san.." Kotomi muttered._

* * *

_Now_

Kotomi's whole aura around her, that seconds ago had been happy and cheerful, dropped like a lead brick in water. Multiple thoughs were running through her mind, most of which involved her being the reason Amu stormed out. Mika turned to her twin and looked at her, her shoulders were heaving up and down slightly, and she looked upset.

"You... ok Chou-chan?" Mika asked, taking a step closer to Kotomi slowly. Kotomi nodded, lowering her head that her hair fell in front of her eyes, blocking them from view. Mika took her sisters hand, and started leading her towards the door. "Let's go home..." Mika smile softly at her twin, and all she got as a reply was another nod. Mika pulled Kotomi along towards the door. "Bye everyone!" Mika called and their was a chorus of goodbyes behind them. Kotomi didn't even so much as wave to the others.

"I sense an X-egg..." Pyro whispered from beside Mika's head. Mika froze on spot.

"What?" Mika asked turning to her flame-kitten chara.

"An X-egg?" Kairi asked from a few steps away, unsure he heard the chara right. Musashi nodded from Kairi's shoulder. "Lets go". Pyro was looking at Musashi a slight blush on her cheeks, while Yaya turned to Pepe.

"Pepe-tan! C'mon, lets go!" Yaya said hyper-like, and ran out the door just after Kairi. Tadase and Kiseki followed soon after. Kotomi stayed rooted in the spot, looking at the ground.

"C'mon Kotomi!" Mika said with a smile, and started to follow the others. Kotomi shook her head no, and spun on the spot, and bolted out of the Royal Gardens towards the twin's home Yousei floating behind her, looking back over she shoulder at Mika with sorry eyes.

_'Its my fault Amu ran out.. It's my fault she's upset... She must hate me..'_ Kotomi thought those thoughts over and over in her head, as she ran. She could Hear Mika running after her.

"Kotomi!" Mika screamed at her from a good distence behind her. Kotomi stopped and clenched her fists.

"Mika! Go help the others!" Kotomi yelled, making Mika freeze. "I need to figure this out on my own!" Kotomi then took off agian _'I'm sorry Mika...'_ Kotomi thought as she ran towards their house, tears breaking onto her face.

"K-Kotomi.." Mika whispered from the spot she was rooted in. Tears seeped out of the corners of her eyes. "I can't do anything right... I can't even make my twin smile.." Mika muttered staring after her sister. "I'm a demoic person.. a horrible person.." Mika muttered as her gold Chara egg floated up beside her head. "Huh? Eggy? What are you.." Mika froze when the colors of the egg darkened, and an X appeared on it's surface. "No! No, No, **No**!"

"Oh no.." Pyro said in her whisper of a voice. Mika looked like she had been slapped. The now x-egg flew off towards the park.

"Noo!" Mika screamed.

_Meanwhile_

Kotomi arrived at the girl's house, and saw that their mother was home, so she took off towards a near by park, and then muttered softly. "Yousei?"

The chara popped up beside her barer and looked worried. "Kotomi-fairy something happened to Mika-kitty!" Kotomi froze.

"M-Mika?" Kotomi choked out, looking at Yousei. _'I hurt Mika didn't I...'_

"Her gold egg has been x-ed!" Yousei said while closing her eyes and sencing the surroundings.

"Its all my fault.." Kotomi whispered and sunk to the sidewalk curled up in a ball. Yousei flew down to her.

"No its not Kotomi-fairy! Lets go help her!" Yousei pleaded.

Kotomi wrapped her arms around herself and sobs emitted from her body. "Its all my fault..."

"C'mon! Let's go help her catch it! Stop mopping and be a real fairy!" Yousei pleaded again. Kotomi had her eyes squeezed tightly, and she kept muttering that it was her fault. "No No NO! Stop it Kotomi-fairy!" Kotomi looked up at Yousei and whiped the tears from her eyes, while standing up.

"I have to make things right! Yousei! Help me rescue Mika's gold egg!" Kotomi asked, lookign hopefully at her chara.

"Right!" Yousei said and smiled brightly. She was proud of Kotomi. Kotomi herself closed her eyes and moved her fingers while she yelled.

"My heart... _Unlock_!" Kotomi called, and in a rainbow shower of light, her outfit changed, into the same one from the day before. "_**Chara Nari: Fairy Archer**_!" Kotomi took to the sky, and headed towards the park. Trying to spot Mika. "Don't worry Tsuin... I'm coming!"

* * *

_TBC_


	9. Protect Your Inner Light!

**Chapter 9:**** Protect Your Inner Light!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do Not own **_**Shugo Chara**_, Only my Oc and My Charas. Mika owns Her oc, and her charas.

**Notes:**

Chara Nari - Character Transformation.

Chara Change! - Character Change

Hai - Yes

Sugoi - Amazing OR awesome.

Nani? - what?

**Last Time:  
**_"Her gold egg has been x-ed!" Yousei said while closing her eyes and sencing the surroundings._

_"Its all my fault.." Kotomi whispered and sunk to the sidewalk curled up in a ball. Yousei flew down to her._

_"No its not Kotomi-fairy! Lets go help her!" Yousei pleaded._

_Kotomi wrapped her arms around herself and sobs emitted from her body. "Its all my fault..."_

_"C'mon! Let's go help her catch it! Stop mopping and be a real fairy!" Yousei pleaded again. Kotomi had her eyes squeezed tightly, and she kept muttering that it was her fault. "No No NO! Stop it Kotomi-fairy!" Kotomi looked up at Yousei and whiped the tears from her eyes, while standing up. _

_"I have to make things right! Yousei! Help me rescue Mika's gold egg!" Kotomi asked, lookign hopefully at her chara. _

_"Right!" Yousei said and smiled brightly. She was proud of Kotomi. Kotomi herself closed her eyes and moved her fingers while she yelled. _

_"My heart... Unlock!" Kotomi called, and in a rainbow shower of light, her outfit changed, into the same one from the day before. "__**Chara Nari: Fairy Archer**__!" Kotomi took to the sky, and headed towards the park. Trying to spot Mika. "Don't worry Tsuin... I'm comming!"_

* * *

_Now_

Mika was running after her golden egg, that had gotten an X on it, and wound up at the park.. in the middle of a battle between the Guardians and a girl. "Eggy! Stop!" Mika said, not noticing the fight, everyone stared at her. Mika's golden egg joined the group of X-eggs surrounding the girl with long brown hair. Her green eyes locked onto Mika and she held out her hand, and Mika's X'd egg landed in her hand. "Eggy!"

"Blood-san! Get away from there!" Tadase yelled in her direction, Mika getting dangerously close to the girl.

"No! I have to get my egg!" Mika yelled, tears streaming down her face. '_Not again..._' Mika though. Seconds later, Kotomi flew onto the scene. She looked at the girl.

"Who are you?" Kotomi asked, hovering a good five or six feet above the ground.

"Kotomi-chii get away from her! She's working with the bad guys!" Yaya yelled in warning, but it was too late.

"You will not interfere.." The girl, Sumomo said in a dull tone. "Get her" Sumomo said to the x-eggs, and they flew towards Kotomi.

"Kotomi!" Mika screamed, turning to look up at her flying sister. Kotomi's eyes widened, as she tried to avoid the attacking x-eggs, but her left wing was hit.

"Ah!" Kotomi gasped out, her left butterfly wing having been pierced by the attack.

"Got you" Sumomo said in the same dull tone.

"You B*tch! I'll kill you!" Mika screamed glaring at Sumomo. Mika's x'ed golden egg floated beside Sumomo. Then suddenly.. it cracked. Mika's eyes widened. "Oh no.."

_meanwhile_

While that was happening, Kotomi started to fall from her spot in the air, because her wing was badly hurt.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase yelled, standing below Kotomi. She landed softly on the top of something that felt like Jell-O to her, and she blinked rapidly. It dissolved, leaving her in Tadase's arms. She stared up at him, her cheeks turning a light pink.

_Back to the action.._

Mika's X'ed egg hatched, and a chara with emotionless dead black eyes, a long black gown, black hair, black wings, and intensely pale skin popped out, and floated next to Sumomo.

"No..." Mika muttered, her eyes widening again. Kotomi, Tadase, and the other Guardian's turned to look at the chara. "No!" Mika screamed.

"Ah. I see I caught a Guardian Chara..." Sumomo said. The X-Chara floated over in front of Mika.

"You let darkness cover your soul blocking out the light..." The X-Chara said. "You let imperfections become who you are and because of it, annoy others around you..."

"No.." Amu whispered, staring at the new X-Chara.

Tears fell down Mika's face slowly. "Hi-Hikari..." Mika whispered, she knew almost instantly the chara's name was Hikari. Kotomi, after Tadase had let her onto her feet, walked over to Mika, holding her wounded wing.

"Mika..." Kotomi whispered, as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry!" X-Hikari flew over in front of Sumomo.

"No!" Mika screamed, not hearing Kotomi at all.

"Your Heart.." X-Hikari said softly, pointing at Sumomo. "Unlock..." Mika screamed in agony.

Sumomo landed from the chara change wearing a long black gown, no shoes, and black angel like wings on her back. "_**Chara Nari: Nightmare Angel**_" Sumomo said and stood.

"Give back Hikari-chan!" Kotomi yelled, took off into the air, and fluttered her wings around. "Fairy Dust Magic!" She flew around the gathered X-eggs, and they started getting drowsy, and eventually, they fell to the ground asleep.

Kotomi smiled and then changed course, flying straight at Sumomo, who ducked out of Kotomi's war path and held out one of her hands.

"Dark Crossbow" Sumomo whispered, and a black, demonic looking crossbow appeared in her hand. While Amu nodded at Suu, and they Chara Nari'd to purify all the sleeping X-Eggs with '_Remake Honey_'.

Kotomi did a spin and headed towards Sumomo again. "Fairy's Choice!" Kotomi called out, and her short bow appeared in her hand.

Sumomo dodged Kotomi again and started to hover off the ground. "Nightmare strike!" She yelled and shot off the crossbow at Kotomi, who evaded it, but it slightly nicked her left leg.

"Ah!" Kotomi gasped, then corrected her flight and aimed at the sky. "Fairy Arrow Rain!" She called and glowing arrows rained from the sky around Sumomo, who tried to dodge, but was hit by a few, though they didn't leave cuts, they drained her energy.

'_Everyone... fighting for me..._' Mika thought over. "No..."

"Mika..." Pyro whispered. Mika nodded towards Pyro with a grim look on her face.

"It's time Pyro" Mika said, and Pyro nodded. "My Heart... Unlock!" The lights faded and Mika stood there wearing a red kimono top with a black under shirt, a black obi, black pants, and black ninja shoes. She now sported a set of black cat ears and a tail, with a the flame clip in her hair. "Chara Nari: Pyromatic Kitty!" Mika's ears twitched as she death glared Sumomo. "You..."

Kotomi smiled brightly at her twin. "She Chara Nari'd with Pyro.."

"Brat!" Sumomo yelled and shot off two arrows from the crossbow. One went flying toward Mika, the other soared off course, and flew straight at Amu. Kotomi gave her twin a sorry look, then flew in front of Amu, just in time to get hit by the arrow in the shoulder.

"Me? A brat? Fire Wave!" Mika called, and the wave of fire ate up the arrow, and then went flying towards Sumomo, who tired to get out of the way, but was too slow, and her legs got caught by the fire.

Amu stared as Kotomi took the arrow from the crossbow to her shoulder. Kotomi was protecting her. Amu didn't know why...

"Give... me... back.. my... Chara!" Mika yelled and launched another Fire Wave at Sumomo, who was frozen in one spot, this time taking the full blow of the attack. She shot attack after attack at Sumomo out of blind anger, until the chara nari with X-Hikari canceled. While Kotomi collapsed in front of Amu.

"Sorry.. Hinamori-san.. for upsetting you earlier..." Kotomi whispered. Amu gave her a sorrowful smile.

"Pathetic..." X-Hikari whispered and it made Mika freeze, and Kotomi look over. "Letting anger take over... blocking out your inner light... Your light is so dim..."

"H-Hikari..." Mika whispered.

"You can't admit your own feelings to others or yourself... You let what others think define who you are..." X-Hikari said, floating a foot away from Mika now. Mika was sobbing, X-Hikari's dark aura starting to trap Mika inside her own head.

"So dim.." X-Hikari. "Your radiance is almost nothing.." X-Hikari whispered. Kotomi forced herself up, and ran, with trouble, to her sister.

"Your light is almost out..." X-Hikari whispered.

"So dark..." X-Hikari said in unison.

"No!" Mika screamed, as she sobbed harder.

"Mika!" Kotomi called, as she reached her sister, and collapsed against her, hugging the other girl.

"You let emotions get the better of you... Expect others to pick you up when you fall..." X-Hikari said, floating in front of Mika.

"Shut up..." Mika whispered, her mind sinking deeper into despair.

X-Hikari shook her little head. "Pathetic..." The X-Chara started to fly back over to Sumomo, who was finally getting herself off the ground. Kotomi hugged her sister tighter.

"Mika.. don't let others choose who you are..." Kotomi whispered. Mika wasn't listening, she was still sobbing.

"H-Hikari..." Mika was loosing her light even more. Kotomi was going back and forth between consciousness, then she used all of her strength the say as loudly as she could, so loud that even the Guardian's could hear.

"Remember Mika. Mom has always told us.. Be who _**you**_ want to be, not what others _**expect**_ you too be. You don't need to be strong all the time Tsuin.. You can lean on me sometimes, Like I Lean on you.. And.." Kotomi started going limp against Mika's back. "Don't.. forget.. your own happiness..." Then her whole world went black.

"Kotomi! No! Be ok! Please!" Mika called, as she realized Kotomi wasn't responding. X-Hikari froze and turned to look at Mika. Sumomo started to leave, as Kotomi slipped off Mika's back, and landed in a heap on the ground. "Kotomi!" Mika started shaking her twin. "I'll be strong for both of us! Just please! Please wake up!"

"Each others light..." X-Hikari muttered.

"I'll protect you Kotomi! Please! Be ok!" Mika yelled, promising her twin. Kotomi's Chara Nari as Fairy archer cancelled, and Yousei floated up beside Mika, as Amu and the other Guardians ran over.

"Kotomi-fairy..." Yousei muttered. Amu knelt down and looked at Kotomi worriedly.

"Kotomi-chan! Mika-chan is she ok?" Amu asked frantically. She sort of felt it was her fault, Kotomi did take that arrow for her...

"Light..." X-Hikari whispered.

"I don't know! Kotomi please! I don't want to loose you! Your my sister! I love you! Please!" Mika was in hysterics, as Amu tried to wake her up as well. "Kotomi!"

"Light needed to thrive..." X-Hikari whispered. "Even in the largest of darkness..." X-Hikari floated over and hovered over Kotomi. The Guardians crowded around.

"Light..." X-Hikari turned and looked at Mika. "What is it... ?"

"Its the thing in everyone's hearts that help them shine..." Mika whispered, as she whipped the tears from her eyes. "It's the thing that helps them live.. lights might go out... but will always re-kindle... as long as someone you love is there with you.."

X-Hikari smiled. "Good answer.." She started glowing, and the X lifted off her and she transformed. She now looked like the stereotypical angel, with a plain white gown, with a gold sash, halo and angelic chibi wings, she has sun kissed skin, and golden eyes with long brown hair. "Hello ~desu! I'm Hikari-chan! It's very nice to meet you all!" Hikari said with a bright smile.

"H-Hikari?" Mika whispered. Hikari looked at her and nodded, then smiled.

"Mika-chan, are you ready?" Hikari asked softly, and Mika nodded. "Mika's Heart: Unlock!" The lights enveloped Mika, and when she emerged she wore a white angel dress on with golden ballet slippers, a golden sash, and large white angel wings with a halo floating above her head.

"Chara Nari: Purity Angel!" Mika said, and then knelt on the ground, moving Kotomi's head onto her lap. She then smiled at Amu, as Sumomo made her escape.

"Purity... Angel.." Amu whispered, staring at Mika.

"Amu-chan" Mika said, causing Amu to jolt, realising she was starring. "Lets heal my sister now, alright?" Amu nodded. "Shining Light!" Mika said, as she then was surrounded by a bright, purifying light, that seems to purify, and head a good sized area.

"W-What's.. this feeling..?" Tadase asked, as he felt a warm feeling radiate off Mika.

"It feels..." Rima mutters as she placed her hand over her heart.

"It feels great! Go go Mika-chii!" Yaya said hyperly, as Nagihiko closed his eyes and smiled.

"It feels..." Kairi started.

"Refreshing..." Amu finished, as she smiled at Mika, then looked down at Kotomi so see her start to stir.

"Chou-chan, wake up now!" Mika called and at her voice, Kotomi's eyes fluttered open.

"A-Am I... dead?" Kotomi asked looking at Mika, think that she was actually an angel. "I-Is this.. heaven?" Mika giggled at the comment.

"Silly KomiTomiButterfly! Your not dead!" Mika Said still giggling.

"M-Mika?" Kotomi asked as her eyes widened.

"Hai!" Mika said and smiled kindly. Kotomi moved so swiftly, and tackled the Angel girl to the ground. "Ahh!" Mika yelled as she fell over, then burst into giggles.

Kotomi giggled with her then smiled brightly. "So I'm guessing you chara nari'd with Hikari?"

"Yup!" Mika said smiling. Amu looked up at the others with a relieved smile. Mika stood up and looked at herself. "I look so girly!" Mika complains as the Chara Nari cancels.

"Mika-chan ~desu, calm down. Proper young girls don't whine like that" Hikari scolded. Kotomi giggled at her sister who refused to admit she loved how she looked as Purity Angel.

"... Proper?" Mika said as she stared at Hikari. "Please someone tell me she didn't just say proper!"

"Oooh no..." Kotomi whispered, as she backed up, signaling the Guardians to do the same.

"Lying isn't nice either Mika-chan, and asking others to lie is worse" Hikari scolded again.

"Noo! I got stuck with a goody two shoes chara! Someone find an X-egg! Sumomo! Take her back!" Mika whined, and Hikari giggled.

"So annoying..." Pyro muttered. Kotomi doubled over laughing.

"Don't laugh Kotomi!" Mika yelled, then she screamed in frustration. Kotomi held her sides, still laughing. The Guardians stared at her. She was totally out of her normal character today.

"From a loud and obnoxious girl to a quiet nice one. Chara change" Hikari said and smiled as a halo appeared over Mika's head. Mika smiled sweetly at everyone.

"I apologize for the outburst. It was uncalled for and I hope you can all forgive me" Mika asked, as she straightened her posture.

"I think I can safely say we can all forgive you Koneko-chan" Kotomi said as she finally stopped laughing.

"Thank you very much" Mika says sweetly, then the chara change breaks. "..."

"3" Pyro started the count down.

"2" Amu continued with a sigh.

"1" Kotomi whispered.

"AHH! Hikari what did you just do? I can't believe I... Oh My Freaking God!" Mika was at a loss. So she curled up in a ball. "Meanie Chara..." Kotomi stood up and picked up the ball that was her sister, and then whispered or Yousei who nodded.

"From a scared fairy to a brave fairy! Chara Change!" Yousei called, and the clip appeared in Kotomi's hair. She then turned to the Guardians.

"I'm going to take my sister home. Ne, everyone, What day is it tomorrow?" Kotomi asked, and Rima answered.

"Saturday" Rima whispered.

"Thank you Mashiro-san!" Kotomi said and smiled brightly. "Do you guys have plans tomorrow?" Kotomi asked sweetly.

"Nope" Amu said after thinking for a second.

"No" Tadase said without thinking.

"No" Rima said, puffing out her cheeks slightly.

"Nu-uh" Kairi said with a smile.

"No" Nagihiko said then smiled kindly.

"Tomi... why did you pick me up?" Mika asked in a mutter.

"Because we're going home in a second" Kotomi answered.

"But why did you pick me up? I like my ball on the ground thank you very much..." Mika complained. Kotomi rolled her eyes and turned back to the others.

"Would you all like to come over to our house tomorrow afternoon for a few hours?" Kotomi asked.

"Sure thing Kotomi-chan" Amu said with a smile.

"Of Course Kotomi-san" Tadase said without hesitation.

"I'll be there" Rima said, her cheeks deflating.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Blood-san" Kairi answered.

"I'll be there" Nagihiko said and nodded.

"Awesome! Come over around 11:30, and we can all have lunch and hang out, Kay?" Kotomi said as she gave them the kindest smile ever.

Everyone nodded and agreed, and Kotomi turned and walked off towards home.

"Can my ball be put back down on the ground now?" Mika asked.

"Say please Mika-chan" Hikari said in a scolding tone.

"Shut up Hikari-chan..." Mika said in an annoyed tone back to the angel chara.

"Not until we're home" Kotomi said as she yawned.

"I'll get up... just put me down" Mika said honestly. Then Kotomi put her on the ground. Mika got up and glared at the angel chara who unleashed her special skill of cuteness. Hikari got all sparkly and innocent looking, causing Kotomi to sigh and started walking home with Yousei in her arms.

"At least we don't fight like them..." Kotomi whispered.

"Yup!" Yousei said with a smile. Then they heard Mika squeal.

"So Cute!" Mika squealed and took her chara and huggled her tightly against her cheek but not tight enough to squash her. Hikari giggled and then Mika realised what she said. "Um.. I mean.. Kotomi wait up!" Mika yelled and ran after her twin, Hikari still in her hands, and Pyro following behind. Kotomi waited at the gate to the park. "Geez! Wait up next time!" Mika complained. Kotomi stuck her tongue out as her chara change broke.

"I... I.. invited the Guardians over for lunch!" Kotomi said, then started spazzing.

"W-Wait.. All of them?" Mika asked franticly. Kotomi just nodded. "Oh my god! Kairi is Gunna be over! To our house! Tomorrow oh my god!"

"and Tadase!" Kotomi said as she blushed madly. "I just wanted to tell them thanks without stuttering! And I end up inviting them over! oh go-" Kotomi stopped as her cell rang. "Hello? Mom! Oh! Sorry, we're on our way home now. Yes, just a block away" Mika chose that moment to scream like a spazz. "No mom, we're not in trouble. But mom can we have... six friends come over tomorrow around 11:30? Yes? Thanks Mom! Love you too! We'll be home in a few minutes.

Mika and Kotomi looked at each other. Well, they were both pretty much screwed. The thought, as they turned tail and started booking it home.

"What are we Gunna do?" Mika asked her sister as they ran. "What if he wants to see me room? We're only 11 Chou-chan! I don't know anything about that kind of stuff!"

"I don't know! Clean Our Rooms!" Kotomi said, as they twins made it home in record time.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Mika asked uncertainly.

"It will be ok. How could anyone not like you?" Kotomi asked as they got inside

"A lot of people don't like me" Mika argued. Kotomi slapped her forehead and headed to the stairs.

"Lets just get our rooms clean, pick out beautiful outfits for tomorrow, hop in the shower, and get a good nights rest. Kay Tsuin?" Kotomi said as they reached their rooms. The Charas being magically silent.

"Okay.." Mika said, and with that the girls and their Chara's set to work.

* * *

_TBC_


	10. Lunch With The Guardians pt 1

**Chapter 10: Lunch With the Guaridans Part 1**

**Disclaimer:**** I do Not own **_**Shugo Chara**_, Only my Oc and My Charas. Mika owns Her oc, and her charas.

**Notes:**

Chara Nari - Character Transformation.

Chara Change! - Character Change

Hai - Yes

Sugoi - Amazing OR awesome.

Nani? - what?

**Last Time: **

___"What are we Gunna do?" Mika asked her sister as they ran. "What if he wants to see me room? We're only 11 Chou-chan! I don't know anything about that kind of stuff!"_

_"I don't know! Clean Our Rooms!" Kotomi said, as they twins made it home in record time._

_"What if he doesn't like me?" Mika asked uncertainly._

_"It will be ok. How could anyone not like you?" Kotomi asked as they got inside_

_"A lot of people don't like me" Mika argued. Kotomi slapped her forehead and headed to the stairs._

"Lets just get our rooms clean, pick out beautiful outfits for tomorrow, hop in the shower, and get a good nights rest. Kay Tsuin?" Mika said as they reached their rooms. The Charas being magically silent.

_"Okay.." Mika said, and with that the girls and their Chara's set to work._

_**-Now:**_

The twins quickly finished cleaning Kotomi's room, since it was almost always clean anyway. Then the moment Mika was dreading... Her own room. Kotomi opened the door and her jaw dropped. "It's such a mess!" Kotomi yelled then turned to her twin. "How the hell did you get it this messy?"

"Hehe... well..." Mika said as she scratched the back of her head. "I.. couldn't find my scrunchy this morning... so..." Kotomi smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"You could have borrowed one of mine you know..." Kotomi muttered then turned to Hikari. "He-ey Hikari-chan, do you like to clean?" Kotomi asked the floating angel chara.

"Well... proper girls do clean.." Hikari muttered, after thinking for a minute.

"Well~" Kotomi said in a testing tone, ad nodded her head towards Mika with a smirk planted on her face. As said ebony haired girl glared at the mess in her room. Not wanting to clean it up. Hikari got the message immediately.

"From a messy girl, to a neat and sweet girl" Hikari said floating over beside Mika. "Chara Change!"

"What?" Mika yelled, then a halo appeared above her head, then she turned back to her room. "Oh my! Look at this mess! Well, we better start cleaning!" Mika said with a sweet smile as she walked into her room. Kotomi followed behind her with a clothes hamper, and started picking up all Mika's dirty laundry to take to the laundry room to get washed.

In the time it took Kotomi to get all of Mika's dirty laundry, Mika had made her bed, thrown out a pile of empty cookie containers, straightened up her dresser, nightstand, and closet. Kotomi had left the room, and brought up their clean laundry, and the twins started folding, and putting it away. After ten minutes or so, both girl's rooms were perfectly spotless, and all their clothes were either in getting washed, or put away in their closets and dressers. Both girls collapsed in the middle of Mika's room.

"Done" Mika said and then the chara change broke. "Ah! Hikari what the hell did you do to me?" Mika screamed turning to the mentioned chara.

"I made you clean ~desu!" Hikari said sweetly. Kotomi just laughed at the two and got up. She walked back threw the door that connected the twins rooms, and sat on her bed, looking at her pink music note egg cradled in her pillow. She stared at it for a few minutes before Mika came in groaning.

"Can we trade Charas? Please?" Mika asked sitting down beside Kotomi. Kotomi looked at her twin, then pulled her backpack up from the side of her bed.

"I don't think it works like that Mika.." Kotomi whispered.

"But Hikari is a goody two shoes!" Mika complained.

"Mika do you want to go through what happened today again?" Kotomi asked as she pulled two suckers out of her backpack.

"But Yousei is a lot more fun! Hikari is such a goody goody!" Mika whined. Kotomi sweat dropped and handed one of the suckers to her twin, who accepted it with a pout.

"Maybe that's why you also have Pyro, Who is like the exact opposite of Hikari" Kotomi reasoned, turning to look at her second egg again.

"By Pyro is mean, quiet and Emo though!" Mika complained agian. "I'm nothing like either of them!"

"Maybe.." Kotomi paused for a minute. "... Your a mixture of both of them"

"Am not" Mika said with a really moody pout. Kotomi giggled and got up, moving to her closet.

"Lets pick out our clothes for tomorrow and then get a good night sleep, ok?" Kotomi suggested as she moved clothes back and forth across the bar in her closet. Mika sighed and gave in. There was no way to change Kotomi's opinion about the situation.

"Hai.." Mika muttered and went to her room with her charas.

Both girls set out what they were going to wear, and then crawled into bed. Kotomi set her second egg on her windowsill, on a pillow, and looked at it for a while. Soon both girls were in a deep sleep...

-The Next Morning...

"Kotomi get up!" Mika screamed, coming running into Kotomi's room still in her pj's. "We overslept!" Mika stopped beside her twins bed. "Its already 10:30!" At this Kotomi's eyes popped open.

"Dang it!" Kotomi yelled and flew out of her bed, and towards the outfit she had sat on her computer desk. She grabbed it and ran into her privet bathroom, as Mika ran back into her own room. While both twins dressed in record time, their chara's fixed up their beds.

Mika was the first to emerge back into the bedroom, wearing dark blue jeans with a black chibi kitty on the bottom of the right leg, a red shirt with the words cat girl written on it, along with her sleeveless black zip up hoodie with cat ears sewn into the hood. She shifted her weight as Kotomi entered the room.

Kotomi was wearing a black, knee length dress with red ribbons for straps, that tied over her shoulders. She wore faded blue jean Capri's with red lace ribbon lacing un the sides. She had a black headband, with a red bow on it, holding back her bangs. She posed for a second, Yousei approved with a nod, then both twins ran downstairs to set up. They spent half an hour cleaning the living room. After that, the realized their mother wasn't home.

"Nyaa! Where's mom?" Mika asked turning to her twin. Kotomi went into the kitchen and came back with a note:

_'Ran to the store, be back soon. -Kit'_

"She won't be here when they arrive.." Mika muttered and she suddenly got nervous.

"And theirs no food cooked.." Kotomi muttered and took a quick look at the clock. _11:15am_.

"Worse problem Komi.. boys.. alone.. in our house..." Mika said and both twins stared at each other.

"B-But Amu-chan, Rima-chan and Yaya-chan will be here too..." Kotomi pointed out, and stiffly walked to the kitchen to find something to feed the guardians for lunch. She rooted into the cupboards and found a bunch of instant ramen. "This is all we have.." Mika looked at her twin from the door.

"What about drinks?" Mika asked keeping an eye on the clock.

"Check and see if there is any hot chocolate mix in the cupboards!" Kotomi said as she set to work opening the instant ramen and putting them all in a big bowl together, and then putting the kettle on to heat up the water. Mika went from cupboard to cupboard.

"Nope, Nope.." Mika muttered and then she found the hot chocolate mix. "Jackpot!" She said then rushed it over to her twin, and said twin poured the first kettle full of hot water into the ramen and covered the large bowl with a plate so the noodles could steam. She then refilled the kettle, as Mika poured packets of hot chocolate into mugs. Mika smirked and pulled out a packet of spicy beef broth, and poured it into one of the cups. Intending for that cup to be given to Tadase, and she will make sure it gets given to him.

Kotomi checked the Ramen and smiled. "Done!" Kotomi said and smiled, then picking up the tray with the mugs on it, and taking it to the living room and sat it on the coffee table. Kotomi was about to go back to the kitchen when the door bell rang. She looked at the clock. _11:35am_. The Guardian's were here.

Well crap. Mika and Kotomi looked at each other, then at the door. Behind it was their new life.

They had a new life, a new home.. and a chance to finally make a group of friends. "Here goes nothing.." Both twins said as they went to the door and opened it with shy smiles.

_**-TBC-**_

**Koto:** Oh this chapter was fun to write, only Cuz the guardians reactions are funny. Oh, and its Chapter 10! -throws confetti-

**Tadase:** -is now covered in confetti- and It reaching chapter 10 makes you happy... why? 

**Koto:** -smiles- Cuz its a milestone in stories! Although I wish I had more reviews... :(

**Tadase:** Well 15's not that bad. Its more then 1 review per chapter...

**Ikuto: **Oh grow up kiddie king

**Koto:** Oh no...

**Tadase:** -chara changes with Kiseki- You thieving cat! 

**Koto:** Not this again... -slams a bucket on Tadase's head- 3.. 2.. 1...

**Tadase:** -peeks out from under the bucket- I'm calm... read and review please.


	11. Lunch With The Guardians pt 2

**Chapter 11: Lunch With the Guardians Part 2**

**Disclaimer:**** I do Not own **_**Shugo Chara**_, Only my Oc and My Charas. Mika owns Her oc, and her charas.

**Notes:**

Chara Nari - Character Transformation.

Chara Change! - Character Change

Hai - Yes

Sugoi - Amazing OR awesome.

Nani? - what?

* * *

**Last Time: **

_Kotomi checked the Ramen and smiled. "Done!" Kotomi said and smiled, then picking up the tray with the mugs on it, and taking it to the living room and sat it on the coffee table. Kotomi was about to go back to the kitchen when the door bell rang. She looked at the clock. 11:35am. The Guardian's were here._

_Well crap. Mika and Kotomi looked at each other, then at the door. Behind it was their new life._

_They had a new life, a new home.. and a chance to finally make a group of friends. "Here goes nothing.." Both twins said as they went to the door and opened it with shy smiles._

_**-Now:**_

With the door open, the Guardians stared back at them with smiles.

"Hello Kotomi-san" Tadase spoke up first, with one of his princely smiles directed at the purple haired twin. He gave Mika a kind nod and a wave.

"Hi Hi Kotomi-chii! Mika-chii!" Yaya piped up next, pushing Tadase aside to smile at the twins. Kotomi held back a giggle at the hyper girl, returning the smile. Kotomi moved to let them in, Tadase and Yaya entered first.

"Hello" Rima said as she passed Kotomi, and walked straight into the living room.

"Hi" Nagihiko said with a kind-hearted smile as he passed The twins.

"Hey Kotomi-chan" Amu said as she stopped in front of Kotomi, she turned to Mika. "and Mika-chan" She then moved to the living room with the others. Kotomi and Mika followed after them, after Kotomi closed the door.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to o-our home.. but.." Kotomi looked at each of them for a second. "Where is Sanjou-san?" Nagihiko was the one who answered.

"He never met up with us" Nagihiko said with a shrug, as if it was nothing.

"Oh.." Kotomi muttered, and looked at Mika. When Mika heard that her face fell.

'_I knew it.. I knew he wouldn't show up..._' Mika thought to herself, as she headed for the stairs, unnoticed.

"I'll be right Back, make yourselves at home and pick a mug" Kotomi said with a smiled, as she walked into the kitchen, and then came back out, caring the kettle filled with hot water. As soon as Kotomi sat it down, there was a loud _SLAM_ from upstairs.

"What was that?" Amu asked, looking at Kotomi who shrugged and then bowed, excusing herself, and rushing up the stairs and stood in front of Mika's door and knocked.

"Go Away!" Mika yelled from the other side of her door.

"If you don't come out I'll tell everyone you like Kairi" Kotomi threatened.

"I don't like that jerk face!" Mika yelled.

"You know your still yelling" Kotomi said crossing her arms.

"I don't give a damn!" Mika yelled back.

"Fine then! I'll just go tell everyone you love Kairi!" Kotomi called back and headed for the stairs.

"But I don't!" Mika yelled and slammed open her door, grabbing Kotomi's arm and pulling her back. "I don't.."

"Got you" Kotomi said with a smile, and hugged her twin.

"Kotomi let me go" Mika said with a sigh.

"Nope, now, lets clean up for face" Kotomi said softly, trying to guide Mika to the bathroom.

"I'm not going back down stairs" Mika muttered.

"I never said you had to.." Kotomi muttered, as Mika broke free of her, and walked back to her bed, and curled up in a ball. "Mika Please.. we're twins! Your always there for me! Let me be there for you!"

"I can be there for myself..." Mika muttered. Kotomi growled and stormed out, back downstairs. "Sorry everyone.. she's not coming back down" Kotomi said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Amu asked, blinking.

"Its nothing to worry about..." Kotomi muttered and headed into the kitchen. "There is ramen in here if your hungry.."

"What about Mika?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm taking a bowl up to her.." Kotomi muttered, her whole aura feeling down, she grabbed a nice warm bowl full, and headed upstairs again, and sat it on Mika's dresser table. "Here's your ramen.." Kotomi whispered, saw her twin looking out the window, then walked back downstairs, not hearing the whispered thank you from Mika. Kotomi sat down my the coffee table after getting her own bowl full.

"Is she coming down?" Rima asked in a quiet voice. Kotomi shook her head. "Oh.." Everyone silently ate their Ramen. Then Yousei tugged on Kotomi's hair gently.

"Why is Mika-kitty so sad?" Yousei asked softly, causing Kotomi to whisper back.

"Because Kairi isn't here.." Kotomi took a sip of the broth of the ramen. Yousei nodded in understanding. Kotomi looked around at the Guardians, while Hikari and Yousei settled into her lap. Rima, Yaya and Amu were laughing as their Chara's played tag, while Nagihiko and Tadase discussed guy stuff, while Kiseki tried to boss around Rhythm, which wasn't working very well.

"Everyone is having fun.." Hikari whispered softly to Yousei.

"Mika-kitty and Pyro-kitty need to get over this sad state and get down here to have fun too!" Yousei complained, and Hikari agreed with her.

-UPSTAIRS-

"Stupid jerks... Can't even bother to show up... Stupid boys…" Mika muttered.

"Keh.. They could have at least told someone they weren't coming.." Pyro said in her normal, annoyed voice, from beside her bearer.

-downstairs-

"Kotomi-san, someone's at the door" Tadase said with a smile, and Kotomi got up and went to answer it. She opened it to reveal a panting Kairi.

"S-sorry.. Forgot... That I had to... help my sister..." Kairi explained as he caught his breath. "W-Where's Mika-san?"

"I'm going to get her now, come on in" Kotomi said with a bright smile, and headed upstairs, and knocked.

"I'm not coming out!" Mika yelled back at her again.

"Sanjou-san is here" Kotomi said sweetly. Before she could blink, the door was opened.

"What?" Mika asked almost frantically.

"Apparently he forgot that he had to help his sister" Kotomi said nonchalantly.

"Why would we care?" Pyro said, trying to sound as if she didn't care.

"Because if you don't come down, they'll leave" Kotomi said as she made her way downstairs.

"Coming!" Mika yelled, zooming down the stairs after her twin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting everyone" Kotomi said with a smirk.

"Yeah, sorry everyone!" Mika said with a smile, then looked at Kairi. "H-Hi Sanjou-san.."

"Hello Mika-san" Kairi said with a smile.

Then Mika turned to everyone with a smirk. "So what now? Texas Holdum, Poker? Blackjack?" Mika said with a smirk, pulling out a deck of cards. Everyone stared. "Oh this is going to be fun"

An hour later, Mika was fanning herself with her new wad of cash. Kotomi is sitting off to the side laughing, knowing this would happen, so she opted out of the game. Mika smirked. "Wow, you guys played well for beginners. I was expecting a pile twice this size"

"Its not nice to hustle your friends Mika" Hikari scolded.

"Me? Hustle? No~ Never!" Mika said with an innocent look. Kotomi got up shaking her head, as the door opened, and their mom walked in with groceries. "Hi Mama!"

"Hey Mama!" Kotomi said with a smile. The guardians gave variant greetings.

"So you must be the Guardians I've heard about" Kit said, sitting the groceries on a side table, so she could close the door.

"Yes we are. You have a very nice home Blood-sama" Tadase said in a proper sounding voice.

"Just call me Kit, okay?" Kit said, as she picked up the groceries again.

"Hai!" Everyone called in unison, then kit left into the kitchen, and Kotomi looked at her second egg again.

Yousei poked Kotomi's second egg. "C'mon on out! I wanna play with you!" Yousei complained.

Yousei poked the other egg again and Kotomi giggled lightly. "Yousei, don't poke her. That's rude."

Yousei pouted. "But she won't come out and play!"

Kiseki floated towards the egg. He pointed at it. "Commoner! Hatch now and serve your king!"

Yousei giggled at Kiseki. "Your silly"

Kiseki huffed up instantly. "I am not! Do not call your king silly!"

Yousei crossed her arms, turning away from Kiseki. "Fairies only have queens"

Kotomi giggled at Yousei's and Kiseki's fight. She picked up her egg, cradling it in her arms.

Kiseki was incredulous. "What? No! I am your king! Bow down to me commoner!"

Yousei glared at him. "No your not!"

Kiseki glared back. "Are too!"

"Are not!" Yousei yelled.

"Are too!" Kiseki yelled back.

Pyro shook her head, cat ears twitching. "So annoying..."

Kotomi smiled. She whispered to Pyro "I think Yousei likes Kiseki..." She giggled lightly and placed the egg on her lap.

Yousei heard Kotomi and gagged. "Eww! Kotomi-fairy, he's a meanie! And he's no fun at all!"

"WHAT?" Kiseki yelled. "I am too fun!"

Tadase blushed lightly. "Kiseki, please calm down"

Kiseki's face turned red with anger. "No! How dare a commoner speak to their king that way?"

"Your not my king!" Yousei shot.

Kotomi sighed. "Yousei..."

Pyro rolled her eyes. "Oh geez.." Hikari giggled as Mika snickered.

"You stupid commoner!" Kiseki yelled.

"Poser king!" Yousei yelled back.

Yaya giggled. "Awww Yousei-chii and Kiseki-chii are fighting"

"Awww," Pepe echoed her bearer.

Kotomi sweat dropped. "Yeeeaaah, she definitely doesn't like him..." she muttered.

Kiseki's jaw dropped. "How dare you call me a poser king?"

Yousei was beyond angry. She kicked him in the shin. "No! How dare you treat a fairy this way?" She flew away, steam practically coming out of her ears.

"OW!" Kiseki yelled, holding his leg in pain.

Kotomi placed her second egg on the table. "Yousei wait!" She ran off after her chara, worried.

"Is my sister always this... emotional?" Said a mysterious voice.

Everyone jumped at the voice. Mika whimpered slightly. "What was that?"

The voice giggled as the egg floated and cracked, opening halfway. "It was me."

-With Kotomi and Yousei-

After searching the house, Kotomi finally found Yousei in the laundry room. Yousei was ranting. "Stupid meanie! Thinking he can boss me around! ME! How dare he?"

Kotomi held out her hand to Yousei. "It's okay sweetie"

Yousei floated over to her bearer and landed on her hand. "I'm going to kick his butt!"

Kotomi giggled. "You better not, yet"

Yousei grumbled. "But I want to! And fairies can do whatever they want because we're fairies and we're way cooler than poser kings!"

Kotomi giggled again and hugged her chara. "We want friends, don't we?"

Yousei huffed. "Not him!"

Kotomi giggled a third time. "Fine, fine, not him."

She walked back to the family room, Yousei in her hands.

Tadase was scolding Kiseki who was pouting, very un-king-like, and sweat dropped at Kiseki getting scolded "That just wasn't nice Kiseki. Now apologize"

"Kings don't apologize! The commoner should apologize to me!" Kiseki argued.

"Kiseki..." Tadase said in a warning tone.

"She kicked me!" Kiseki complained.

"And you deserved it!" Yousei shot as her and Kotomi re-joined the group.

"Um, everyone? Where's Mika?" Kairi asked, looking around.

Yousei forgot about Kiseki just like that. "Ooohhh! Name without honorific!" Her eyes turn to hearts. "love!"

Kairi turned neon red. "I-I d-d-didnt mean i-it like t-th-that. I j-just m-m-meant..." Hikari giggled at his stuttering.

Kotomi giggled and then looked around. "Speaking of Tsuin.. where is she?" Everyone shut up and heard muttering from the kitchen. Kotomi snuck to the door and peeked in.

Mika was stroking the black hair of a chara. "Such a pretty chara.. So adorable…" Pyro was scowling.

The chara giggled. "Why, thank you!" She said sweetly. She wore a small black skirt, and a small pink top. She had high, black and pin boots, and music clips in her hair.

'_M-My second chara!_' Kotomi thought, surprised. Pyro's scowl deepened.

Mika squealed "So cute!" then she hugged the chara.

Pyro kept glaring at Kotomi's second chara, and Mika kept fussing over her.

"Seika-chan~!" Mika muttered, Pyro stormed out, only to run into Kotomi.

"What happened in there?" Kotomi asked Pyro, holding out her hand.

"Your new chara is taking all of Mika's attention.." Pyro muttered grumpily. Kotomi hugged the feline chara.

"How about we go get you a chocolate from the deep freeze?" Kotomi offered, to cheer the cat up. Pyro nodded, and moved to Kotomi's shoulder as she went into the other room, and pulled out a box of deluxe chocolates. "Which one you want Py-chan?" Kotomi asked, opening the box.

Pyro looked at all the chocolates. "Any fish flavored?" She asked, her cat ears twitching. Kotomi laughed and nodded, pulling the selected chocolate from the box. Pyro's eyes lit up as she took it, and muttered a small 'yay'. Kotomi giggled and pulled out a chocolate for herself, the carried the box to the living room.

"Anyone want a chocolate?" Kotomi asked, and everyone nodded.

-meanwhile-

"Ne, Mika, did you even realize Pyro-chan left?" Seika, Kotomi's second chara asked.

"Huh?" Mika said, and looked around. "Oh.. She is.." Her face fell slightly.

"She thinks.. I'm stealing all of your attention.." Seika muttered. "She thinks you like me better.." Seika had felt this in Pyro's aura before she had stormed out.

"But I don't!" Mika said, her face looked guilty.

"Then go tell her that" Seika said sweetly.

"I will! Lets go, Seika-chan!" Mika said with a bright smile, and put Seika on her shoulder, and came out of the kitchen, seconds after everyone had gotten a chocolate from Kotomi. "Pyro-chaan?" Mika called as she came over to Kotomi. Pyro his in Kotomi's hair. Mika looked around, and Kotomi pointed to her hair, then looked at Seika.

"So you're my second chara?" Kotomi asked softly.

"Yes I am, Kotomi-chou!" Seika said with a brighter smile. The she turned to everyone. "My name is Seika. I am Kotomi-chou's dream of being a singer. But I am also the side of her, that has motherly like qualities" Seika said and smiled.

Kotomi finally got Pyro out of her hair as all the other charas took a chocolate. She 'convinced' the stubborn cat to talk to Mika and they resolved their little argument.

Seika was chatting with her fellow charas, and Kotomi was sitting, with her knees to her chest. She looked up at Tadase and blushed, then looked back down. Yousei explained to Seika that Kotomi liked Tadase. Seika got an Idea.

"Excuse me, would you all like to hear Kotomi-chou sing us a pretty song?" Seika asked. Kotomi's head shot up, blushing crimson.

"S-Seika!" Kotomi muttered out. Everyone encouraged her.

"From a closet vocalist, to a Super Star Idol, Tune, Rhythm, Beat! Chara Change!" Seika said in a sing-song voice. Kotomi got two music clips in her hair, and she stood up, with a smile.

"I will be singing _"Friends" _By Stephanie" Kotomi said, as the guardians leaned forward slightly. Then Kotomi started singing, and their Jaws dropped.

_Onaji egao shiteta  
Sonna bokura mo ikunen mo kasane sugite  
Sure chigau keshiki o  
Ukeirerarezu ni mogaiteru_

Muda na PURAIDO sutesari  
Kono sekai ni yasashisa o

I Gotta Say  
Yuuki o misetsukete mo tsuyogatte mo  
Hitori de wa ikirarenai  
Ano hi no yakusoku nara  
Kokoro no fukaku ni nokotteiru yo ima de mo

Wakarete mata deai  
Arata na michi ni hikari mitsuke arukidasu  
Umarete kara zutto  
Kurikaesu koto de tsunagatteku

Itsu no ma ni kimi to boku mo  
Sorezore mirai o te ni shite

I Gotta Say  
Tooku hanareteite mo aenakute mo  
Tsuyoi kizuna wa aru kara  
"Yume ga kanaimasu you ni"  
Kokoro no soko kara inotteiru yo  
We're friends forever  
Mata au koto o chikai  
Yubikirishite  
Bokura wa arukidashite ne  
Mienai yukisaki e to  
Mayoinagara de mo  
Susundeiru yo  
Itsudemo

Kawariyuku kisetsu to  
Toki no naka  
Natsukashii melodies  
Otona ni natte mo  
Iroase wa shinai yo  
Bokutachi no precious memories

I Gotta Say  
Yuuki wo misetsukete mo tsuyogatte mo  
Hitori de wa ikirarenai  
Ano hi no yakusoku nara  
Kokoro no fukaku ni nokotteriru yo  
As life goes on... (as life goes on)  
Wasurecha ikenai kara Yeah  
Don't let it go... (don't let it go, don't let it go)

Kotomi smiled brightly, and the Guardians clapped. Her Chara change broke, and she covered her face.

"Yay Kotomi-chii!" Yaya Called. Soon after, Yousei and Kiseki were fighting again.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Koto:** chapter 11~~ Although I kind of edited this chapter more then most, because a lot of the SC RP dialog was repetitive, and tiring.

**Tadase:**-blinking- What just happened?

**Koto:** -smiles sadly- A lot…

**Tadase:** I thought you said this was going to go till Kotomi told me something important..

**Ikuto: **Well she lied!

**Koto:** I didn't lie! I got tired!

**Tadase:**Its Okay to get tired.

**Koto:** Thanks Tadase-kun :D

**Tadase:** Your welcome. Read and Review.


	12. Breaking Free

**Chapter 12: Breaking Free**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Shugo Chara, Only my Oc and My Charas. Mika owns Her oc, and her charas.**

**Notes:**

Chara Nari - Character Transformation.

Chara Change! - Character Change

Hai - Yes

Sugoi - Amazing OR awesome.

Nani? - what?

Kami - god

Last Time:

_Kotomi smiled brightly, and the Guardians clapped. Her Chara change broke, and she covered her face._

"_Yay Kotomi-chii!" Yaya Called. Soon after, Yousei and Kiseki were fighting again._

-**Now:**

Mika tackle hugged her twin, making Kotomi smile softly behind her curtain of purple hair. Kotomi watch Tadase try to break apart the fight between Yousei and Kiseki.

Yousei was currently pulling Kiseki's hair, causing the King chara to yell at her even more, which made her just pull harder.

"You stupid commoner! Release your King!" Kiseki yelled in an outrage.

"Don't call me a commoner you stupid poser!" Yousei yelled back, pulling his hair again. Kotomi was giggling with Seika in the corner.

"I think they like each other" Kotomi whispered to her musical chara.

"Do not!" Yousei yelled back at her, and kicking Kiseki. Kotomi and Seika fell into another fit of giggles.

"Please you two! Stop it!" Tadase pleaded. Kotomi walked over and grabbed Yousei by the back of her top.

"That's enough Yousei" Kotomi said in a calm voice. Yousei squirmed, trying to get free.

"No! Let me hit him!" Yousei complained. Kiseki thought he won.

"Hah! That's what you get for hitting your king!" Kiseki gloated, this annoyed Pyro, who had been ticked off by the whole fight, she floated over and kicked Kiseki into the near by wall. Everyone stared at the fire cat chara.

"Wow..." Mika muttered, drawing out the 'o' of the word. Kotomi sweatdropped. Seika floated in front of Yousei.

"Yousei-chan, its not good to fight with the chara of the person Kotomi-chou likes" Seika whispered to her Chara-sister.

"But he's a dummy-head poser king!" Yousei complained, fortunately Kiseki was out cold, so he didn't start yet another fight with Yousei. Kotomi rolled her eyes at her chara and sat her on her shoulder, Seika taking a spot on her other shoulder. She then walked over to the out cold Kiseki, picked him up and took him to Tadase. Tadase looked down ashamed.

"I apologize for Kiseki's behavior.." Tadase said softly, embarrassed that his chara was fighting with Yousei. Kotomi's cheeks tinted pink, and she smiled.

"It's Okay. I apologize for Yousei's behavior as well" Kotomi said with a bright smile.

"I don't apologize for Pyro! Finally someone shut them up!" Mika called across the room. Kotomi and Tadase laughed at that. No one had expected Mika to apologize for Pyro anyway.

A few minutes passed, and Kotomi finally returned to her seat on the other side of the coffee table, her cheeks still pink. Mika fake gags so that only Kotomi can hear her. Kotomi's eye twitched, and she sent Seika over to Mika with a message.

"Kotomi-chou told me to remind you, that you poked Kairi a few minutes ago" Seika said in her calm, soft, motherly tone. Mika's mind froze.

"W-What?" Mika muttered to the musical chara. Seika nodded and Mika jumped up and started freaking out. "Oh my effing Youkai!" Kotomi smirked as Mika ran back and forth yelling 'omg' over and over. Amu sat beside Kotomi.

"Kotomi-chan, why is Mika-chan freaking out?" Amu asked, watching the raven haired girl run around frantically. Kotomi played the innocent card and shrugged. Kairi put a hand on Mika's shoulder to ask her what was wrong, and that made Mika's face heat up, and she booked it from the room, back up the stairs, and into her bedroom with a loud slam of her door.

"Not again" Kotomi whispered, as she sighed. Pyro and Hikari sighed and sweatdropped in unison. Kairi looked towards the stairs and the charas were in their own little conversation, ending in Pyro glaring at Seika, and Seika flying and hiding behind Tadase.

"Are you Okay Seika-san?" Tadase asked the hiding chara. She shook her head no and Tadase coaxed her out. She looked over towards a still angry Pyro.

"I think Pyro-neko hates me.." Seika whispered

"No she don't. She's not a hateful chara. A colder chara than I've seen, but not hateful" Tadase said kindly. Seika laid out on his shoulder as they talked.

"But she's always mean to me..." Seika said while absent mindedly fixing a loose thread on Tadase's shirt.

"She's probably just having a bad day" Tadase said softly. Yousei tugged on Kotomi's hair and pointed over to Tadase. Kotomi looked and her eyes widened, and her cheeks tinted pink. "So smile, Okay Seika-san?" Seika nodded and smiled at Tadase, who smiled back.

"Do you think Kiseki will be okay?" Seika asked after a few minutes. Tadase looked down at the lump of a chara on the table.

"He'll wake up eventually" Tadase reassure her. Seika nodded and moved into a sitting position on Tadase's shoulder. Tadase sighed and Seika looked a him questioningly. "Is what Yousei thinks of Kiseki, anything like what Kotomi thinks about me?" He asked Seika quietly. Seika stared.

"What? No! Kiseki just gets on Yousei-chan's nerves!" Seika exclaimed.

"Yes, but he's my would be self..." Tadase whispered.

"But you don't think of everyone as a commoner, and that's what Yousei hates" Seika explained, and Tadase nodded and they both lapsed into a few minutes of silence again. "But there is another possible reason Kiseki and Yousei fight so much..." Seika said softly to Tadase, who turned to look at her.

"Really? What?" Tadase asked. Seika giggled and smiled.

"They might like each other" Seika said with another giggle.

"I do not!" Yousei screamed from her spot on Kotomi's shoulder.

"Where is the logic in that?" Tadase asked, ignoring Yousei's yell.

"It is pretty popular that some people with pick on, tease, insult, or pick fights with people they like" Seika said with a smile. Tadase nodded and looked over at Amu thinking about how she and Ikuto were always fighting, or Ikuto was teasing her. Tadase's eyes darkened, and Kotomi noticed it. She looked between Tadase and Amu and realized it, she let her hair fall in front of her eyes again. She sat Yousei on the table, stood up and walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the room where they had thrown all of their Dad's belongings. She locked the door, and curled up in a ball under his computer desk.

Tadase turned away from Amu and saw Kotomi was gone as well. Seika looked around, and saw Yousei pointing to where Kotomi had gone.

From upstairs there was a faint, muffled crying sound, that also caught Seika's attention.

"Hey, Kairi-kun, do you think you can go check on Mika-koneko?" Seika asked. Pyro and Hikari gave Seika a 'what are you doing?' look. Kairi, who had been looking at the stairs ever since Mika disappeared up them, nodded and headed up the stairs, Musashi, Pyro and Hikari in tow. Seika then turned to look at Tadase. "How about we," She pointed to herself, the still out cold Kiseki, Yousei, and Tadase. "Go find Kotomi-chou?" Tadase nodded and stood up. Yousei landed on his head, and he picked up Kiseki, and headed towards the hallway.

-upstairs-

At the top of the stairs Kairi saw two doors beside each other, one decorated with crescent moons and cats, the other with butterflies, stars. "Mika's the one with Cats right?" Kairi asked Pyro and Hikari. They nodded and Kairi knocked.

"G-Go away Kotomi..." Mika called from inside the room.

"I'm not Kotomi" Kairi said loud enough for Mika to hear him. He heard Mika eep.

"K-Kairi?" Mika asked softly.

"Yeah" Kairi replied with a soft smile.

"U-Um, I'll be right there!" Mika said loudly, and there was a lot of noise on the other side of the door, a few locks clicking out of place, and then the door opened slightly.

"Hello Mika-san" Kairi said with a soft smile. Mika opened the door a little more and peeked out.

"H-Hi.." She whispered, looked at him shyly.

"I.. Wanted to know if you were Okay" Kairi said with s soft smile at her.

"I-Im fine" Mika said as she let her bangs cover her blood-shot eyes and tear-stained face.

"Um.. I heard you making some sort of sound.. Are you sure your ok?" Kairi asked as he tried to look under her bangs. Mika backed up so he couldn't.

"I-Im fine! R-Really!" Mika said forcefully.

"Mika.." Kairi muttered, looking more concerned.

"I'm fine Kairi, damn it why the hell do u care?" Mika said with her voice raised to almost a yell.

"Because I..." Kairi started, then he looked down. "I don't now.."

Mika slammed the door open, she glared at him with her blood-shot eyes, face all red and tear-stained. "Just leave me alone Kairi! I don't wanna talk to anyone right now ok?"

"Mika..." Pyro whispered.

"But Mika!" Kairi said quickly before she could move to slam the door.

"What damn it?" Mika yelled at him.

"I.. I..." Kairi looked at her, then tried to gather the words.

"You what?" Mika pushed on.

"I.. I like you!" Kairi confessed. Mika's face turned a bright red.

"W-What?" Mika asked for confirmation of what he had just said.

"I like you Mika" Kairi repeated, his face turning pink.

"O-Oh... My... God..." Mika muttered, her face staying bright red. "B-But what about A-Amu? Yaya told me you confessed to her.."

"I-I was wrong then. I thought I liked Amu-chan because of how kind she was" Kairi said honestly. Both pre-teens stayed quite red.

While Mika and Kairi were having their moment, Pyro had taken to hiding from Musashi in Mika's hair. Musashi was pretending he didn't know where she was. She peeked out finally, and Musashi was no where to be seen. The next thing Pyro knew, there were a set of arms around here. She jumped and squealed in surprise, causing Mika and Kairi to cover their ears. Musashi was whispering with Pyro for a while, until Mika saw Pyro blush, cross her arms and look away, and Musashi smile.

Mika and Kairi both laughed at the charas, and Mika turned back to Kairi. "H-Hey Kairi?" Mika whispered.

"Yeah?" Kairi asked looking at her.

"I-I like you too.." Mika whispered just loud enough for Kairi to hear. He smiled brightly at Mika.

"Really?" Kairi asked, taking a small step towards Mika.

"Y-Yes" Mika stuttered out, taking a step towards him as well.

"Hey, Mika.. Um.." Kairi fumbled with his words.

"Yeah?" Mika questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"C-Can I um... Can I kiss you?" Kairi asked so quietly. Mika blushed practically neon red.

"O-Okay" Mika whispered. Kairi leaned in slowly until his lips touched softly to Mika's. Both pulled back shortly after that, and they both stared.

"Whoa.." Was their unified response. Mika rested her forehead on Kairi's shoulder, then she looked up at him with a questioning look.

"He, Kairi, why are you so tall?" Mika asked, and Kairi shrugged.

"Do you want to rejoin the others?" Kairi asked, holding his hand out to Mika. She nodded and the two bearers, the two lovebird charas, and Hikari all headed down the stairs, in time to catch a very interesting conversation...

-Meanwhile..-

Tadase made it to the storage room door, and Seika nodded, telling him to knock, so he did.

"Go away.." Kotomi mumbles threw the choked up-ness of crying.

"Kotomi-san please come out.." Tadase said to the door, and there was a swift sound.

"H-Hotori-kun?" Kotomi croaked out.

"Kotomi, please open up the door?" Tadase asked kindly. Kotomi stood up and crept over to the door and opened it only enough for her charas to get through.

"C'mon Seika" Yousei said and flied through the part, Seika following behind her, giving Tadase an apologetic look. As soon as they were in, Kotomi closed the door again. "Kotomi-fairy, you ok?"

Kotomi shook her head and went back over to the desk, and curled back up into the ball. Yousei and Seika looked at each other and floated over to her. "What's wrong?" Seika asked. Kotomi looked up at Seika with tears in her eyes.

"T-Tadase.. He.. Likes Amu.." Kotomi whispered to her charas. They both looked at each other and floated down and hugged Kotomi.

"Oh Kotomi-fairy" Yousei said as her and Seika whipped the tears from Kotomi's eyes. "You should get back out there, you can't just hide away from it, and hope it goes away"

"I know Yousei-chan.. I'll go out now..." Kotomi said as she finished wiping the tears away. When she went to get up, there was a spider in front of her, and she screamed.

"Kotomi-san! Are you Okay? I'm coming in!" Tadase yelled through the door, Kotomi screamed again, as the spider got closer to her. "Kotomi-san!" Tadase called as he threw the door open to see her cowering under the desk, pointing at the spider. Tadase laughed in relief. "Thank Kami, I was worried something happened to you"

"Y-You were w-worried?" Kotomi asked shaking. Tadase nodded, and grabbed a book out of a box next to the desk, and scooped the spider onto it, and carried the book to the window, and let it out on the tree outside. He walked back over to Kotomi and sat the book down, then knelt beside her, with a smile.

"Shall we re-join the others Kotomi-san?" Tadase asked, and Kotomi nodded. Tadase stood up first, and offered his hand to Kotomi. He helped her up, and while still holding her hand, head her out of the storage room. Before they got too far from the room, Tadase dropped her hand, and turned around, handing her a handkerchief. "Your face has a little dust on it" Tadase said kindly, and Kotomi wiped her face off, drying the corners of her eyes. "Kotomi-san are you ok? You look like you have a fever, your face has been red for a while"

Kotomi nodded, but as Tadase turned to head to the living room, Kotomi stopped him. "H-Hotori-kun, I want to tell you something.."

"Yes?" Tadase asked, looking at Kotomi closely. This is when Mika and Kairi got with-in earshot.

"I-I've wanted to say this for a while..." Kotomi muttered, rambling on, trying to find her courage

"What is it?" Tadase asked.

"I.. I..." Kotomi muttered.

"You what?" Tadase asked confused.

"I-I l-l-like..." Kotomi tried to take a calming breath. Tadase straightened up and listened intently.

"I.." Kotomi took a deep breath and threw her arms back as she yelled out, "I like you Tadase!" Kotomi said then blushed and looked down. Yousei and Seika were having something close to a mime party, both expressing how happy they were, but silently.

Mika covered her mouth and whispered super quietly. "Oh my flipping demon.."

"Y-You do?" Tadase asked, staring slightly, and the usually quiet girl standing in front of him. She nodded, keeping her face hidden, though she was smiling, she couldn't believe she could do it. "Um Kotomi-san... I appreciate it but..." Tadase looked towards Amu in the Living room, laughing with Rima.

Even though Kotomi had realizes Tadase had feelings for Amu, it didn't stop this rejection from hurting any less, or stop the tears from clouding her vision. "I-I understand H-Hotori-san.." Kotomi stuttered out, raising her head so Tadase could see her smile through the tears that were falling down her face. Then she lowered her head again. "I-If you'll e-excuse me.." Kotomi whispered, but it sounded less like actual words through her sobs. She side stepped Tadase, and ran up the stairs, nearly running down Kairi and Mika in the process. Yousei and Seika kicked Tadase's arm, and flew after Kotomi.

"Kotomi-san!" Tadase yelled as he tried to follow after her. Mika blocked his path.

"You jerk!" Mika yelled at him, and kicked him where the sun never shines, and then ran up the stairs after Kotomi. Tadase collapsed to the ground in a ball.

Kotomi made it to her room locked her door after her charas a made it in, then curled up in a ball on her bed, and started crying full force. Mika slipped inside her room through the door connecting their rooms, and sat on the edge of Kotomi's bed. "Oh Komi.." Mika whispered and Kotomi looked up at Mika, her eyes red from crying. Mika pulled Kotomi onto her lap and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to make him pay for this" Mika muttered, and all the charas backed away a little. Kotomi calmed down enough to follow Mika to the top of the stairs, where Mika made her sit, while she went down stairs.

Tadase had finally been able to get up, and had made it to the couch. Mika walked into the room, and headed straight for him. She poked him hard in the chest.

"It's because your gay isn't it?" Mika asked, glaring at him.

Tadase blinked "Wha-" But Mika Interrupted him.

"No no no, I don't want to hear it! I already know it's because your gay!" Mika said throwing her drama act into over drive.

"But Im not..." Tadase started to deny it again, but Mika interrupted again.

"Don't deny it. It's completely natural for some boys to like other boys. So good day Tadagay" Mika said turning to leave.

"But..." Tadase started.

"I said Good day!" Mika yelled, then stormed back up the stairs, where Kotomi hugged her tightly, and the two returned to Kotomi's room.

"Are you really Gay Tadase?" Nagi asked, giving him a skeptic look.

"No!" Tadase yelled back at him.

"Yes he is!" Mika yelled from upstairs, and Nagi sweatdropped. Pyro popped up behind Tadase.

"Oh Tadase-san" Pyro said sounding nice. He turned towards her. Pyro growled and bit Tadase hard on the hand, then zoomed upstairs.

Upstairs, Kotomi was cuddling with her pillow, trying to keep herself calm. Mika was petting her hair. Kotomi started thinking to herself, and Seika could feel the sadness radiating off her.

-Downstairs..-

Tadase and Nagi were sitting on the couch, Kairi was on the other side of the table, and Amu, Rima, and Yaya were off to the side, talking. Everyone looked up when Mika came falling down the stairs. Then they saw it. A black egg, with a bright white X over it. Amu jumped up, followed by Rima and Yaya.

Kotomi came running down the stairs, jumped over Mika, and tried to grab the egg. "Seika! No! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Kotomi called to the egg, crying all over again. Yousei was trying to herd Seika's X-egg towards Kotomi, who was desperately trying to grab it.

'_Is this my fault?_' Tadase asked himself in his mind. Just than, Seika's X-egg cracked.

"Damn it! Tadagay remind me to kill you!" Mika yelled at him, and Tadase's eyes widened.

'_I can't believe this.. Am I loosing my dream of being a singer? I... I knew I would never make it but.._' Kotomi thought, watching the cracks grow larger, until, pop! X-Seika hatched. She had eletric green eyes, and crimson red hair, cut short to her shoulders, with a jelled over curved Mohawk, with eletric green tips. Her outfit was a black bra, with crimson ribbons wrapping around her stomach, an uneven black skirt, eletric green gloves, with cuts all down the arms, as well as eletric green flats.

"No!" Mika yelled, but instead of doing what everyone else was (meaning Chara Nari-ing), she tackled Tadase, intending to beat him senseless. Kotomi fell to her knees, her eyes going blank.

"Useless.. I can't even protect my own chara.. I can't sing.. I never could.." X-Seika said, saying what Kotomi was thinking, in her blank state of mind.

Everyone stared at Kotomi, who didn't move.

"I couldn't protect Seika.. I don't deserve to achieve my dream.." Seika said out loud, again reading Kotomi's thoughts. Amu ran in front of Kotomi and took her shoulders.

"Did you see the way you shined up there? When you were singing you glowed! You were amazing Kotomi! Don't throw your dream away!" Amu said, trying to get Kotomi to see what the others saw. X-Seika snapped fingers and Kotomi got up, and walked around behind Amu, and held up her hands.

"Kotomi's heart... unlock..." X-Seika whispered, and Kotomi was enveloped in a black mist.

When she reappeared, she wore a black, knee length, strapless dress, with a crimson ribbon tied around her waist. On her feet were huge Goth boots, with eletric green buckles. She had crimson wrist length fingerless gloves, with eletric green music notes on the back, with black prohibition symbols covering them. There were two crimson red 'x' clips in her hair. "Chara nari... Nightshade Vocalist.." Kotomi said quietly.

**-TBC-**

**Koto:** chapter 12! Sorry for the long wait... But I haven't been in the mood to write this for the longest time, Because of the situation right now...

**Ikuto:** Well that was an interesting chapter. You've gone Bad kid

**Koto:** Oh shut it Ikuto, you just like laughing at Tadase, and seeing Mika upset.

**Tadase:** Why me? Kicked in the family jewels, called gay, bitten, being threatened by Mika, what other torture will befall me?

**Koto:** You have no Idea -sweatdropped-

**Tadase:** O.O read and review please...


	13. Hearts: And The Choices That Change Them

**Chapter 13:**** Hearts, and the choices that change them**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Shugo Chara, Only my Oc and My Charas. Mika owns Her oc, and her charas.**

_**Special Warning: You all may have Noticed Tadase seems to be a little OOC, and kind of an Idiot through out this story. There is a reason for that.  
As you should know, this story follows a script written in RP form. It started as a Shugo Chara Roleplay between myself, and Mika.  
And this is the reason for Some of the characters being extremely OOC, and random.  
The reason behind Tadase's stupidity, is that Mika, is a Tadase-Hater. Yes, I let a Tadase Hater control him. May not have been the smartest move on my part haha.**_

_**Anyway, Enjoy the Chapter.**_

**Notes:**

Chara Nari - Character Transformation.

Chara Change! - Character Change

Hai - Yes  
Baka - Idiot/Moron/Stupid/ECT.

Sugoi - Amazing OR awesome.

Nani? - what?

Kami - god

* * *

**Last Time:  
**

_Everyone stared at Kotomi, who didn't move._

_"I couldn't protect Seika.. I don't deserve to achieve my dream.." Seika said out loud, again reading Kotomi's thoughts. Amu ran in front of Kotomi and took her shoulders._

_"Did you see the way you shined up there? When you were singing you glowed! You were amazing Kotomi! Don't throw your dream away!" Amu said, trying to get Kotomi to see what the others saw. X-Seika snapped her fingers and Kotomi got up, and walked around behind Amu, and held up her hands._

_"Kotomi's heart... unlock..." X-Seika whispered, and Kotomi was enveloped in a black mist. _

_When she reappeared, she wore a black, knee length, strapless dress, with a crimson ribbon tied around her waist. On her feet were huge Goth boots, with eletric green buckles. She had crimson wrist length fingerless gloves, with eletric green music notes on the back, with black prohibition symbols covering them. There were two crimson red 'x' clips in her hair. "__**Chara nari... Nightshade Vocalist.." **__Kotomi said quietly._

-**Now:**

Mika was squirming in Kairi's grasp to get to her twin. "Kotomi!" Mika yelled at her twin. "I need to save her!" Mika yelled still struggling.

Kotomi looked around at the others in the room with blank eyes eyed Tadase and held her hand out summoning her weapon. "Dark Creasent Wand..." She whispered and a small black wand with a crimson creasent moon a top it appeared in her hand. She held it to her mouth and whispered. "Nightmare Symphony.." A dark depressing melody sounded from thin air.

"So sad.." Yaya whined, with tears comming to her eyes. Amu thought about Ikuto's sad but beautiful violin music. Everyone started to recall sad memories. Mika couldn't help but remember when their Mama said their Grandmother was not going to come see them last christmas...

"I won't let her light go out.. Hikari!" Mika yelled to her angel chara from Kairi's loosening grip.

"Hai!" Hikari called and went into her egg, heading to Mika.

"My heart, Unlock!" Mika called and was surrounded by bright light, when it faded she was back in the white angel dress, with golden ballet slippers, the golden sash, her large white angel wings and her halo. "_**Chara Nari: Purity Angel!**_"

"You will not interfer.. Dreamless dust.." Kotomi said turning to her twin, and pointing the dark creasent wand at Mika. A swirl of red dust flew from the cresent moon, and headed toward Purity Angel, who flew out of the way at the last second, and the attack hit Nagihiko.

"Whats... happen..ing..." Nagihiko breathed out, before he fell into a comotose sleep.

"Nagi!" Mika yelled as she avoived the second wave of the dreamless dust. "That does it Tomi! Bow of Light!" Mika yelled and a large bow appeared in her hands. '_I won't lose you Kotomi_' Mika thought then aimed her bow. "Light Arrow!" She called and shot off a shimmering arrow, and it hit Kotomi in the hand, knocking the wand away. Everyone else was trying to recover from the depressing mood of the song.

"Don't interfer!" Kotomi yelled.

"Guess what Sistah! I am! I'm not going to let you, let go of your dreams!" Mika yelled in a matter of fact tone. Kotomi growled.

"Darklite baton!" Kotomi yelled and the baton appeared in her hand. "Rivera dread!" She called and a shower of black stars, with green dust surrounding them, shot from the baton, and went flying towards Mika, who dodged, and the attack just barely missed Amu.

"Koto!" Mika yelled at her, dragging her attention away from Amu. "Don't make me do this" Mika said holding her hands out.

"Do your worst!" Kotomi said with a small smirk.

"You asked for it" Mika sighed, "Light Arrow!" she called, fiering off another arrow at her sister this time it hit her, sending her flying into the wall. Kotomi pushed herself up onto her knees and looked at her hands.

"I can't sing.. right?" Kotomi asked no one.

"_Of course you can't, you never could_" X-Seika tried to convince her.

"Thats not true Tomi! You shine most when your singing your heart out! Don't let that idiot's mistake rule who you are!" Mika yelled. Amu stood next to Mika, as Amulet Heart.

"Kotomi-chan you were really amazing when you were singing for us, I swear I'm telling the truth" Amu said with a soft smile. Kotomi looked at them, and her eyes started watering.

"Mika-koneko.. Amu-chan.." Kotomi covered her eyes and started crying. Amu stepped up, and pointed at Kotomi.

"Negitive heart: Lock on!" Amu called, and Kotomi was surrounded by bright pink light. "Open Heart!" A few seconds later, Kotomi was back to normal, and Seika's egg was on her lap. Kotomi started crying agian, and Mika ran over to her, hugging her.

"I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't mean it..." Kotomi said looking at everyone, and carefully avoided Tadase's face.

"It's A-okay Kotomi-chi!" Yaya piped up, making everyone, including Kotomi, laugh. Suddenly Kotomi looked around, and saw how much of a mess the living room was in, and she jumped up.

"We've got to get this place cleaned up before Mama sees!" Kotomi exclaimed to Mika.

"We'll help you Kotomi-chan" Amu said with a smile.

"Leave house hold things to me!" Suu said sweetly, before turning to Amu. "_Chip, Syrup, Whip_!" Clover barrets appeared in Amu's hair, and she smiled sweetly. "Leave the tipped over book shelves to me. Kotomi, You and Mika pick up the things that fell off the end tables and such" Amu continued telling people what they could so, then set to work on her part.

When the room was just about clean, Yaya walked over to Mika and Kotomi, who were setting family photos back on the fire place mantle.

"Hey, Mika-chi, Kotomi-chi, who are these people in this picture?" Yaya asked, handing Kotomi a frame. Kotomi looked at it, then smiled.

"Thats Mika and I in the center, Mama on the right, and Daddy on the left" Kotomi explained, pointing to each person.

"Your daddy looks older then your mommy.." Yaya said, puffing her cheeks slightly.

"Thats because he is. Daddy would be 37 by now, Mama is 28" Mika said taking the picture and setting it into the shelf.

"Thats weird, why is their such an age gap?" Yaya asked. Amu, who had been released of her chara change, looked over, listening to the conversation.

"Why does it matter, Yaya-chan? Mama and Daddy loved each other. Age is but a number" Kotomi said with her eyes closed, as she sat a little angle figurine on the shelf next to the photograph.

"Hey, Kotomi-chan, where is your dad?" Amu asked, joining the twins and Yaya. Kotomi and Mika looked at the ground.

"Daddy... He walked out years ago" Kotomi whispered and stood up, carrying a tray of broken glass to the kitchen.

"Oh.." Amu whispered, suddenly feeling bad for asking.

"I think it would be best if we called it a day.." Mika said, walking to the door. Everyone looked at each other then stood up, heading for the door. They waited for Kotomi to come back before saying their goodbyes, and heading towards their homes.

Kotomi and Mika headed upstairs. Kotomi collapsed on her bed, and Mika curled up in her pile of stuffed animals...

_..Meanwhile With Amu and The Others.._

"I feel bad for asking about their dad.." Amu suddenly said, as the group passed the park.

"You shouldn't feel so bad Amu" Rima said, looking over at her. "You didn't know"

"I know.." Amu whispered. A second later all the charas in the group froze, and called to their bearers that there was a swarm of X-eggs in the park. The group headed off to the fight.

_Back with Kotomi and Mika_

"Kotomi-fairy! X-Eggs!" Yousei called for the thirteenth time. Kotomi ignored her, and nuzzled into her pillow. Hikari and Pyro were trying to get Mika's attention as well.

"Would you two just listen to us!" Yousei yelled, causing Mika and Kotomi to jump into a sitting possition. "There is a horde of X-eggs in the park, and the others May need our help!" Yousei said crossing her arms.

"Let them deal with it, They've been fighting X-eggs longer then we have anyway." Mika said and curled back up in her pile of stuffies. Kotomi nodded in agreement and lay back down on her bed.

"_Fairy, Flutter, Fly! Chara Change!_" Yousei yelled, pointing at Kotomi. Her purple, translucent butterfly wings appeared on her back, and lifted her off her bed.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Kotomi asked, as Yousei opened her window.

"We're going to help!" Yousei said, and together they flew out the window. Seika's egg floated after them.

"Yousei's got the right Idea! _Bright, Shining, Light! Chara Change~Desu!_" Hikari Said, and a mini halo, and chibi wings appeared on Mika, whom jumped up, her eyes sparkling.

"Let's go, Hikari-chan, Pyro-chan!" Mika said, opening her own window, and flying out it.

_Back at the Park_

Kotomi and Mika landed on the side lines of a really interesting battle. Sumomo was laughing as she had half of the guardians pinned, and a blue haired teenager was protecting Amu from the attacks.

"Kotomi's Heart: _Unlock!_" Yousei said, doing the fingure movements.

"_Chara Nari: __**Fairy Archer**__!_" Kotomi called as she appeared in her light blue and light purple outfit. Inwardly she cursed Yousei, but she called out her short bow nne the less.

"My heart~! Unlock~!"Mika said in a sing-song voice. She was engulfed by the familiar bright white light, and when it cleared she was in her white gown agian. "_Chara Nari: __**Purity Angel**__~!" Mika said, striking a pose._Both twins then jumped into the fight.

_After a labor intensive battle_

"Thanks for comming to help, you two" Amu said as she joined Mika and Kotomi. The twins smiled, and were about to say something before the blue haired teenage guy wrapped his arms around Amu. "I-Ikuto! Why did you do that?"

"Because Amu~ I love you" Ikuto teased her.

Amu went completely red. "W-W-What?"

Ikuto smirked and tried to nuzzle Amu's neck, but Mika jumped between them.

"Pedo!" Mika called, before Amu fainted.

"Amu-chan!" Kotomi called before she rushed over.

Ikuto's eye twitched. "I'm really starting to hate you"

"Feelings mutual Pedo-baka" Mika snarled, causing Ikuto's eye to twitch more. Mika stared repeating '_Pedo_' over and over.

"Oh my god! Shut up!" Ikuto yelled at her.

"Pedo, Pedo, Pedo, Pedo! Iku-baka is a Pedo!" Mika chanted in a sickly sweet voice.

"I am not a pedo Dammit!" Ikuto yelled in Mika's face.

Mika inhaled sharply. "Oh! Pedo swore! Pedo swore!

Kairi walked Over and it was like Mika changed. "Kairi-kun!" Mika squealed, and glomped him.

Kaiki blinked for a second before her smiled and spoke. "Hey there Mika"

Mika just giggled and hugged him. While Ikuto looked at Kairi like he was an angel sent from heaven. "Oh my god.. You got her to shut up! Thank you!" The he snuck over to Amu, who still hadn't gotten up. He rolls his eyes and knelt down. "Oh Amu..." He whispered, then he bit her ear.

A millisecond later Amu jumped up and held her ear with one hand, and slapped Ikuto with the other. "Baka!"

Ikuto whinced. "Aw Amu.."

Amu blushed fourty shades of red. "Baka Baka Baka!"

Ikuto laughed and moved closer to Amu. "Oh Amu, you know you love me" Amu started pulverising his chest with her fists.

Meanwhile Kotomi had realised Tadase was just a few steps from her, so she moved away, and looked in the complete oposite direction. Tadase looked at her and he looked saddened. "Kotomi-san..."

Mika on the other hand, was bust snuggling into Kairi's shoulder, literally purring.

Ikuto ignored the hits, and watched Mika. "So the nerd and the psycho are together?" Mika glared, but Kairi held her back from attacking Ikuto.

Out of no where Kotomi's cell phone rang, and her face drained of all color. "Mika, mom said home. Now" Kotomi said softly. But Mika refused to acknowlage what she was saying. "Mika, we have to go. Now" Still Mika Ignored her. Kotomi looked at Yousei, who complied with a chara change. "Mika-Zuki _fucking_Blood! Mom says if we don't head home right now, we're grounded!"

Mika stared wide eyed ar Kotomi, then screamed. "Kotomi swore! The world is going to end!" Mika freaked out.

Kotomi stomped her foot. "Mika. Home. Now"

Mika eeped and ran towards home with her charas following. But not before pecking Kairi on the cheek. "Bye, My Kairi-kun!"

Kotomi followed after her, and stopped beside Tadase. "Hotori-san. I would like you to refrain from calling me by my first name"

"Yes, Blood-san.." Tadase whispered.

Kotomi walked out of the park, and headed home. About half way there, the chara change broke and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Tadase-kun.." She attempted to book it home, but tripped, and felt a sharp pain in her ankle.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Koto:** I had to make up most of this chapter because the conversation history was lost.. :(

**Ikuto:**Bet you lost it on purpous becasue you didn't like how it went

**Koto:** Not true! The power went out and it deleted it :(

**Ikuto:** Still think you let it happen

**Koto:** Arg! Tadase take us out please... -resisting urge to beat the living sh-it out of Ikuto-

**Tadase:** If you read, would you kindly review please? -insert sparkly smile here-


	14. Clarification

**Chapter 14:**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Shugo Chara, Only my Oc and My Charas. Mika owns Her oc, and her charas.**

_**Special Warning: You all may have Noticed Tadase seems to be a little OOC, and kind of an Idiot through out this story. There is a reason for that.  
As you should know, this story follows a script written in RP form. It started as a Shugo Chara Roleplay between myself, and Mika.  
And this is the reason for Some of the characters being extremely OOC, and random.  
The reason behind Tadase's stupidity, is that Mika, is a Tadase-Hater. Yes, I let a Tadase Hater control him. May not have been the smartest move on my part haha.**_

_**Anyway, Enjoy the Chapter.**_

**Notes:**

Chara Nari - Character Transformation.

Chara Change! - Character Change

Hai - Yes  
Baka - Idiot/Moron/Stupid/ECT.

Sugoi - Amazing OR awesome.

Nani? - what?

Kami - god

**Last Time:  
**

_Mika eeped and ran towards home with her charas following. But not before pecking Kairi on the cheek. "Bye, My Kairi-kun!"_

_Kotomi followed after her, and stopped beside Tadase. "Hotori-san. I would like you to refrain from calling me by my first name"_

_"Yes, Blood-san.." Tadase whispered._

_Kotomi walked out of the park, and headed home. About half way there, the chara change broke and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Tadase-kun.." She attempted to book it home, but tripped, and felt a sharp pain in her ankle._

-**Now:**

"Tsuin!" Mika called as she came back to see Kotomi on the ground. She tried to help her up, but Kotomi broke into tears. Mika smiled sadly, then hugged her twin tightly. "Oh Kotomi..."

"I-I-I... broke off my friendship wih T-Tadase-kun!" Kotomi choked out. While inside Mika was partying, she also felt saddened by seeing her twin in such a state.

"Oh Twinnie..." Mika whispered, and picked her up, swinging her twin onto her back. "It's gonna be okay Komi"

Kotomi closed her eyes and rested on her sisters back. As they neared their home, she looked up, her eyes slightly puffy, but the tears dried by the wind. "Mom's going to be pissed.."

"Your right on that one.." Mika muttered as they went up to the door.

"MikaZuki! Kotomi! What took you guys so long to get home?" Kit yelled as she opened the door to see her twin daughters.

"Baka pedo tried to molest Amu-chan, but I punished him" Mika said with a completely innocently looking face.

Kit sweatdropped. "Just get inside for dinner"

Mika skiped inside and sat Kotomi on the couch, then went and started setting the table.

Kit went over to Kotomi to check her ankle. "We should put a brace on it, just for good messure" She said as she got up to go to the phone and call the local clinic to get a brace.

Mika muttered to herself as she set the table. "I'm going to kill Tadagay..."

Kotomi blinked, just bearly hearing her sister. "What was that Meeks?

"Tadagay is a dead brat" Mika said comming back into the livingroom with her arms crossed, to see Kotomi on the couch with her ankle up. Mika kept muttering ways to kill Tadase.

_**..Back in the Park..**_

Ikuto looked at Amu "So why do you hang with psycho kitty?"

Amu sighed, but before she could reply, a rock came flying into the park, and hit Ikuto in the head. The rock was on fire, curtesy of Mika. Ikuto's hair set on fire "Ow! Ah! What the hell!" Amu started frantically looking around for a water source.

Suddenly there was a loud squeel. "Iku~to~!" The flames vanished with the wind from the scream.

"Oh great.." Amu whispered, looking towards the park entrance. Standing there was Utau. Ikuto took this opertunity to hide behind Amu. Amu smiled at Him. "Ikuto.. She's just your sister"

Ikuto shivered, "She scares me"

Amu laughed, turned, hugging him. "I'll protect you from big bad Utau"

Ikuto smirked. "Amu your hugging me"

"Crap.." Amu whispered.

Ikuto held Amu to his chest. "Now c'mon Strawberry. I'll protect you from big bad Utau" he whispered, then blew into her ear.

Amu blushed furiously. "I-Ikuto! Baka!" She slapped him lightly.

Ikuto smirked agian. "Oh you know you like it" Tadase just glared at Ikuto.

Amu looked over at Tadase. "Oh," She looked back up at Ikuto and then she started to massage her temple. "This is anyoing.."

Ikuto's eye softened. "If you want Amu, I'll let go..." He loosened his grip on her.

Tadase glared at Ikuto. "Of course she does you thieving cat!"

Amu turned and glared at Tadase. Ikuto whispered to her. "It's up to you Amu, I won't force you to choose me..."

"Amu-chan get away from that thieving cat!" Tadase called to her.

"I'm sorry Tadase-kun.. but I... I love Ikuto" Amu said softly

Ikuto smiled widely. He picked Amu up and twirled her around.

You could almost hear Tadase's heart shatter.

Amu smiled and wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck. "Can we get out of here?" She whispered. Ikuto nodded and chara changed with Yoru, jumping away.

Ikuto smile at her as he sat her down when they were far enough away from Tadase. "Amu I've wanted to do this for a long time..." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Amu blushed a million shades of red, and kissed him back. After pulling apart, Ikuto smiled happily and twirled her around again.

_**..Back at the Blood House hold..**_

Kotomi froze as she felt a pain in her chest. '_What.. was that..?'_ She thought to herself as Kit braught the delivered brace over to her, and started fastening it to her ankle.

"Chou-chan you ok?" Mika asked as she sat next to her twin.

Kotomi was clutching her chest. "I feel a pain in.. my heart.."

"From what?" Mika asked, blinking.

"I.. don't know.. I'm going to the bathroom" She got up and limped to the downstairs bathroom.

"Kotomi..." Mika whispered as she watched her twin leave.

Kotomi dragged Yousei behind her, once inside the bathroom, she turned to her chara. "My wings please Yousei-chan"

"Are you sure?" Yousei asked, casting a look down at her bearer's brased ankle. Kotomi nodded and Yousei pouted. "But Kotomi-fairy, your ankle,"

"Flying won't hurt my ankle Yousei" Kotomi said with a smirk as she opened the large bathroom window. "Please Yousei, it will be faster with my wings"

"_**Flutter, Fairy, Fly**_" Yousei chanted, ponting at Kotomi. "_**Chara change!**_"

Kotomi smiled and flew out the window, pulling Yousei along with her. She flew to the park, and saw Tadase standing under a tree. She swooped into the branches above him silently.

Tadase muttered to himself. "Can't believe she dumped me for the cat... I just can't believe it.."

Kotomi's eyes widened and she whispered to herself. "Amu chose Ikuto? And.. that means we both broke our ties with Tadase tonight..."

Tadase slumped to the ground "Amu loves someone else... Kotomi wants nothing to do with me.."

Kotomi's eyes soften, and tears leak out of her the corners of her eyes. "Tadase.." Suddenly the crazy laughing of Saaya rings through the park, and Tadase jumped up, running into the woods to hide from her. Kotomi flew out of the tree and followed after him feeling bad for what she had said. She bit her lip and flew faster to catch up with him. "Tadase!"

Tadase turned around. "Koto... I mean Blood-san..."

Kotomi landed and winced at the sudden pressure on her ankle, causing her to slump to the ground and groaned in pain. "Ow.."

"Blood-san!" Tadase exclaimed, and ran over toand knelt down. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Kotomi looked up at him with a small smile. "Mama thinks my ankle is twisted.. hence the brace.." shesaid, then placed on hand on his shoulder. "Tadase I.." She stoped when Tadase picked her up and started walking towards her house.

"Than you shouldn't be walking on it" Tadase said with a straight face as they left the park.

"Wait! Tadase I want to say something!" Kotomi squirmed in his arms, red in the face.

Tadase stoped, but doesnt put her down "Yes?" In the background, Kiseki and Yousei had some how gotten into another argument.

Kotomi looked away. "I.. I'm sorry for what I said earlier Tadase. I shouldn't have said something I didn't mean!" She blushed a light crimson.

Tadase smiled lightly at her. "It's ok Blood-san"

Kotomi smiled brightly back at him. "A-And.. you can call me Kotomi-san, or Just kotomi, or what ever you want" She said sweetly to him.

They reached the Blood house hold. "Ok Kotomi-chan" Tadase said with a smile.

Kotomi blushed deep crimson. "U-Um take me around the back, I have to sneek in the bathroom window.." Tadase looked at her confused but shrugged and walked until they were standing in front of the bathroom window. "Yousei, my wings back please!" Kotomi said, smiling brightly.

Yousei was at that moment pulling Kiseki's hair. "_**Flutter**_... Ow! Stupid poser... _**Fairy**_... _**Fly!**_"

Kotomi fluttered her wings, and floated out of Tadase's arms, but she turned back to him and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me home Tadase-kun" She tilted her head to the left. "And don't worry about Amu-chan" She leaned over and pecked his cheek softly. "You'll find someone a million times better" Kotomi said with a smile, and a light blush, before fluttering up to the window.

Tadase blushed lightly before he smiled, and started walking back to his home.

Inside the bathroom, Kotomi's chara change broke once her feet touched the ground. Yousei closed the window as Kotomi opened the bathroom door, and limped out to the livingroom, crossing into the kitchen with a huge smile on her lips, and a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Kotomi, you okay? You were in there quite awhile!" Mika asked, then she turned to look at her twin. "Oh my god! Tomi do you have a fever? Your face is all red! I should get Mama!" Mika rambled off, but Kotomi waved her off as she sat down.

She giggled girlishly as she turned into the table. "No, I'm alright Mika~!" She said in a sing-song voice. "Perfectly fine"

"Okay..?" Mika whispered, watching her sister, than she followed suit and sat down for dinner.

**-TBC-**

**Koto:** Finally finished this chapter~!

**Ikuto:**Yeah after Mika started protesting to continue the Shugo chara RP.

**Koto:** Shut up you! Or I'll make Amu dump your ass!

**Ikuto:** -paled- You wouldn't..

**Koto:** Just test me you Cat-Boy!

**Tadase:** Kotomi-chan it's not nice to threaten people -gave one of his princely smiles-

**Koto:** -blushed- W-What ever you say~

**Tadase:** If you read, please review -smiled kindly-


	15. Kotomi's Mess

**Chapter 15: Kotomi's Mess**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Shugo Chara, Only my Oc and My Charas. Mika owns Her oc, and her charas.**

_**Special Warning: You all may have Noticed Tadase seems to be a little OOC, and kind of an Idiot through out this story. There is a reason for that.  
As you should know, this story follows a script written in RP form. It started as a Shugo Chara Roleplay between myself, and Mika.  
And this is the reason for Some of the characters being extremely OOC, and random.  
The reason behind Tadase's stupidity, is that Mika, is a Tadase-Hater. Yes, I let a Tadase Hater control him. May not have been the smartest move on my part haha.**_

_**Anyway, Enjoy the Chapter.**_

**Notes:**

Chara Nari - Character Transformation.

Chara Change! - Character Change

Hai - Yes  
Baka - Idiot/Moron/Stupid/ECT.

Sugoi - Amazing OR awesome.

Nani? - what?

Kami - god

**Last Time:  
**

_Inside the bathroom, Kotomi's chara change broke once her feet touched the ground. Yousei closed the window as Kotomi opened the bathroom door, and limped out to the livingroom, crossing into the kitchen with a huge smile on her lips, and a deep blush on her cheeks._

_"Kotomi, you okay? You were in there quite awhile!" Mika asked, then she turned to look at her twin. "Oh my god! Tomi do you have a fever?! Your face is all red! I should get Mama!" Mika rambled off, but Kotomi waved her off as she sat down. _

_She giggled girlishly as she turned into the table. "No, I'm alright Mika~!" She said in a sing-song voice. "Perfectly fine"_

_"Okay..?" Mika whispered, watching her sister, than she followed suit and sat down for dinner._

-**Now:**

Kotomi sat down her fork, after eating the last bit of food on her plate. "Done! Can I be excused Mama?" She asked, the goofy smile from before dinner still plastered on her face. Kit nodded, and Kotomi jumped down from her chair and with a happy jump to her step, mindful of her ankle, she headed upstairs.

"I'm done too mama," Mika whispered and rushed after Kotomi, who was already at the top of the stairs. "So, whats up with you tonight?" she asked, Kotomi just smiled wider, in her silly, goofy way.

"I'm perfectly fine, nothings up~" Kotomi insisted. Mika looked skeptically.

"C'mon twinnie! Just tell me!" Mika pleaded. Kotomi sighed and plopped down on her twins bed.

"Fine. Well, I kinda snuck out of the bathroom window earlier and.." Kotomi replayed the whole scene to Mika, who's eye twitched more frequently with each word. Then suddenly her eyes got dark.

"He's dead meat." Mika muttered, heading over to her window.

"What do you mean by that..?" Kotomi asked, but Mika was already gone, Pyro and Hikari hurrying after her. Kotomi made her way to the window and stared out into the darkening streets, looking for her twin.

"Where did she go..." Yousei whispered, looking out over Kotomi's shoulder.

Kotomi looked left and right. "I don't know..." She whispered. Suddenly a loud scream was heard all over the city. "What in the world was that?!" Kotomi yelled, leaning half way out of the window.

A loud "Mwuahahahahahahahahaha!" sounded right after the scream.

"And what was that?!" Yousei questioned loudly, landing on her bearers shoulder.

Kotomi groaned and looked at the fairy chara. "I give you one guess..."

The yell pierced the night. "Mika-san don't kill me!" Followed by another scream.

"Damn it Mika!" Kotomi yelled. She moved and sat on the window sill. "Yousei?"

Yousei nodded in understanding and floated off Kotomi's shoulder. "Fairy Flutter Fly! Chara change!"

Mika's voice rang through again. "Stay away from my sister ass hole!" Followed by yet another scream.

Kotomi fluttered her wings and took off towards the yells. Kotomi stopped a few blocks from her house, trying to figure out which direction to go.

"Hey fairy girl! What are you doing?" Said a familiar voice from the ground.

Another yell rang through the air. Followed by another yell. "Get back here you wimp!"

Kotomi blinked. "Ikuto?" She fluttered down to the ground. "Mika's trying to kill Tadase!"

Ikuto raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

Kotomi bit her lip. "I'm not completely sure why she's mad.. I mean, he carried me home after I snuck out, because I sprained my ankle.. and I kissed his cheek.."

Ikuto nodded. "Well it depends on how protective the psycho cat is..." He trailed off and looked at Kotomi.

"Lets just say.." Kotomi thought for a second, then nodded and continued. "Mama cheetah level protective."

Ikuto blinked a couple time. "... He's a dead man"

"Help me save him?" She asked, clasping her hands together pleading.

"I think you'll need more than just me..." Ikuto muttered. Then a loud explosion shook the ground. "Way more than just me..."

"I'd call for reinforcements but..." Kotomi trailed off, thinking of the fact she didn't have anyone's number yet.

Ikuto sighed and pulled out his phone, dialing in a number and hitting talk. "Hey Amu, call everyone. We have a kiddy king to save from a psycho cat," There was a muttering sound, that Kotomi guessed was Amu on the other end. Another explosion shook the ground. "Make it fast."

"Stop running away!" Came Mika's loud yells again. Followed by another scream.

Kotomi winced. "We need to hurry,"

Ikuto looked around quickly. "It looks like a fire broke out near the forest!"

"Stop running!"

"Mika-san please stop!"

"I'm guessing their in that direction.." Kotomi muttered.

Ikuto sprinted off. "Lets go, before she kills him!" He called back, and Kotomi flew after him. As they neared, they saw Mika was in a clearing in the forest, throwing fireballs at Tadase.

Hikari was freaking out a few feet from Mika, Pyro at her side. "Pyro! Cancel the chara change!"

"I can't!" Pyro yelled back at the angel chara.

"Psycho Kitty stop!" Ikuto yelled, stopping two feet from Mika. Mika screamed and threw another fireball at Tadase.

"Someone help!" Tadase yelled as he dived out of the way.

Kotomi flew over to him. "Need a hand?"

Tadase looked up and nodded. "Please!"

Mika snarled and threw another fireball. Kotomi grabbed Tadase's arm and pulled him out of the fireballs range. "K-Kotomi?" Mika questioned, freezing on the spot.

"Mika what the heck are you doing?!" Kotomi yelled at her twin.

Mika balled her fists. "I'm taking care of the problem!" She yelled back.

"What problem?! A guy that was gentlemen enough to carry me home when I have a sprained ankle!?" Kotomi screeched at her twin.

"No! A guy that hurt you! A guy that's now trying to take you away from me!" The black haired twin growled out.

"Take me away from you? What kind of idiot put that idea into your head?!" Kotomi asked with a loud tone, crossing her arms.

Mika screamed. "Just shut up! I'm protecting you! My heart unlock!" She yelled and was engulfed with light. It faded to reveal her in her red Kimono top and black pants, with her cat ears and tail. "Chara nari: Pyromatic Kitty!" Mika growled and stuck her hands out. "Fire wave!" She yelled and a wave of fire was sent flying towards Tadase.

Tadase let out a scream, and Kotomi landed in front of him, trying to block the attack.

"Tightrope dancer!" Rima yelled, jumping onto the scene, wrapping the tightrope around the two in the attacks path, and tugged, pulling then both out of the way.

Kotomi smiled. "Rima-san! Thank you!"

Tadase smiled as well. "Thank you Mashiro-san!" Rima nodded at both of them.

Mika screamed. "No! Don't protect him!"

Hikari flew over to Kotomi, and looked at her worried. "Kotomi-chan! Pyro-chan can't cancel it! What are we going to do?!"

Kotomi looked back at the angelic chara with worried eyes as well. "I... I .. I don't know!"

Mika growled. "I won't let him hurt you again Kotomi! I wont!"

"Well that's not your decision!" Kotomi yelled, and did the 'unlock' hand signs. "My heart! Unlock!" She called and was engulfed with the same light as Mika. It soon faded, to show her dressed in her blue worriers kimono. "Chara Nari: Fairy Archer!"

"Yes it is! I have to protect you damn it!" Mika yelled. An x-egg bounced into view beside Mika.

"Whose... Whose is that...?" Ikuto asked spotting the x-egg first.

Kotomi floated over beside Ikuto. "I don't know... I haven't seen it before," she whispers blinking.

"I won't let him hurt you... I will protect you!" Mika yelled. The egg floating around behind her cracked.

"What in the.." Kotomi whispered, watching the egg intensely.

"It's my job as your sister to keep you safe! I won't let him hurt you! I swear it!" Mika yelled again, causing the egg to crack more.

"Who said you have to be the one to protect me! I can protect myself!" Kotomi yelled back this time, turning her attention back to her twin.

"No! I have to! I'm your sister! He won't go near you!" Mika screeched, causing the x-egg to break open finally. An X-chara popped out.

"Um... what exactly is happening here?" Amu muttered questioningly.

"Is that... Mika-san's chara...?" Tadase asked, blinking.

The x-chara looked at Mika with it's light-less eyes. Suddenly the chara change with Pyro broke, and the little feline chara flew to Kotomi. The purple haired girl held her hand out to the chara. "Kotomi, I tried... I swear I tried..." Pyro repeated over and over, landing on Kotomi's outstretched hand.

"It's alright... We'll figure this out..." Kotomi whispered and pet Pyro softly.

At the other end of the clearing, Mika was shaking. "E-Ember?"

"Protect..." The x-chara whispered, her dark eyes unblinking.

"I thought... I thought you went away.. After Daddy left..." Mika whispered, her eyes starting to water.

"Protect." The x-chara spoke again.

"Protect..." Mika whispered, then her eyes clouded over. "Never again... I will never let Kotomi get hurt again... Never again"

X-Ember nodded. "Mika's heart..."

Pyro and Hikari turned on a dime to stare at their bearer, worry shining clearly on their faces. "Mika no!" But she couldn't hear them as her eyes darkened.

X-Ember shot a small clare at the other two charas, then turned back to Mika. "Unlock."

Kotomi joined her twins charas with a worried eyes. "Mika!"

A dark light surrounded Mika, then seconds later it faded. "Chara Nari: Dark Kitsune.." She landed. Her appearance had changed drastically. She had a set of black fox ears and tail. She now wore a dark grey vest over a black halter top. She wore black ninja style open toed boots, and black jeans, with two studded belts. She opened her shaded over eyes, and spoke in a voice just above a whisper. "I will protect Kotomi... I will... Dark wand..."

With one look at her, Kotomi shook. "I... think this might be a good time to take flight, what do you think Yousei?" She whispered.

Yousei's voice resounded in her head. "Yep."

"Dark lightning!" Mika pointed the wand at Tadase.

"I don't think so!" Kotomi yelled, and knocked into Mika's side, knocking her aim off.

Mika screeched in surprise and flipped over to land on my feet. "Don't interfere!"

"Well guess what!" Kotomi yelled back at her. "I am!"

Mika growled and pointed the wand at her sister, "Stop! Vines of the dark world!" Black vines shoot out of the ground and wrap around Kotomi, forming a cage. Kotomi let out a loud scream in protest. "Stay there... You need to stay safe... I need to protect you.." She muttered, then pointed the wand at Tadase.

"Ikuto! Amu! Anyone! Do Something!" Kotomi yelled, struggling to free herself from the vine cage.

"Slash Claw!" Ikuto yelled, jumping and slashing at Mika.

"Dark Flame..." Mika whispered pointing the wand at him and hits him with black flames, making him fly back.

"Ikuto!" She turned towards Mika, summoned her pompoms and jumped at Mika.

"Dark Lightning..." Mika shot black lightning at her. Amu droped quickly to avoid the attack. Causing Mika to growl. "Do not interfere."

"Mika! You have to stop this! Wanting to protect Kotomi-chan is perfectly normal! But she's her own person! She need to be free to make mistakes and be able to stand back up on her own two feet after them!" Amu tried to reason with her.

"No! I must keep her safe! I'll never let her get hurt again! I won't fail again! I won't!" Mika screeched.

Amu tried again. "The only way you'll fail her, is if you aren't there to back her up when she needs you to be! You'll fail her by not letting her develop a hard skin from falling and making her own mistakes! Getting hurt is a part of life!"

"Shut up! Violent winds!" Mika pointed the wand at her and harsh winds surround her. Amu braced herself, trying to keep from getting caught up in the wind.

"Juggling Party!" Rima yelled, and sent her pins flying at Mika. She dodged them easily and growled chasing after her instead.

Amu got out of the wind vortex, and Ikuto was soon at her side wincing. "Psycho Kitty hits hard..." He muttered.

"If you can manage it," Amu whispered, keeping her eyes on Mika. "While Rima and I keep her distracted, get Kotomi free, alright?"

Ikuto nodded. "Where are the rest of them... Maybe the nerd can calm her down..."

"Sanjo-san wouldn't let him out until he finished his dinner," Amu took an offensive stance and ran the opposite direction to where Kotomi was trapped. "Hey Mika! Your hurting Kotomi you know!" she yelled, catching Mika's attention.

"Shut up! No I'm not! Dark flames!" Mika shot more flames at her. Amu used her pompoms to shield herself from them. At this, Mika growled and kept shooting wave after wave of flames at her.

"Rima! I could use some back up here!" Amu yelled over the roar of the flames.

"Juggling Party!" Rima called, shooting more pins at Mika, who simply waved her wand and winds whipped them away. "Ah!" Rima yelled, the winds throwing her backwards. Suddenly she stopped, feeling a hand on each of her shoulders. She looked back to see Nagihiko.

"Need a hand?" Nagihiko asked with a smile.

Rima huffed. "Not from you cross-dresser." But she couldn't fight the small grin on her face.

While Amu, Rima and now Nagihiko had Mika distracted, Ikuto snuck around to the vine cage. "Slash Claw!" He called and sliced through the vines. "Fairy girl call for a rescue?" He asked with a snide grin, holding a hand to her, to help her out of the cage.

Kotomi grinned. "Hi there," she laughed. "I did in fact," she mused as she took his hand. "Thank you."

"No problem," he returned, and they got to the ground.

Kotomi looked towards Mika, then at all of the other chara bearers. "Go back up Amu, Okay?" She said pushing him towards her.

"Got it," He said with a nod, and ran towards the pinkette. "Need some help?"

Amu nodded. "Much appreciated. Mission accomplished?"

"Yep," Ikuto said with a nod in Kotomi's direction.

Kotomi rushed over to Tadase, "You have to get out of sight, Your her main target." She said to him, while moving to stand between him and Mika.

"But you could get hurt..." Tadase said in a hushed tone.

"She won't hurt me. Do you see whats happening? She's trying to protect me. I need to show her I can stand my own." Kotomi turned to him with a soft smile, and floated a foot off the ground. "Besides, she's my sister. It's my responsibility to snap her out of this."

"Kotomi-chan..."

Kotomi turned to face the fight. "Go! Before she realizes they're trying to distract her!" She said in a hushed, forceful tone.

Mika was shooting attacks at everyone. "Stop it! I have to protect her!"

Tadase nodded, knowing there was nothing he could say to her to make her change her resolve. "Be safe, okay?"

Kotomi turned and smiled warmly at him. "I promise. You get out of here now!"

Tadase turned, and ran into the forest to hide. Unfortunately, it was a second too late. Mika had seen him. "No!"

Kotomi flew up, blocking Mika from following him. "Your going to have to go through me to get to him!"

"Kotomi move." Mika all but ordered.

Kotomi stood her ground. "Never."

"I need to protect you." Mika nearly growled.

"And I choose to Protect him!" Kotomi called back at her.

"No! He hurt you! He hurt you just like Daddy did! I won't let it happen again!" Mika yelled frustrated.

"MikaZuki! Tadase isn't daddy!"

Tears started streaking down Mika's face. "He made you cry!"

"And if you do anything to him you'll be the one making me cry!"

"He hurt you!"

"And I forgave him!" She yelled, summoning her short bow. "I forgave him! You need to see how much you doing like this is hurting me! You're acting like I can't do anything for myself!"

"I have to protect you! I have to keep you safe! I have to..." More tears fall down her face. "I have to..."

"No you don't have to! Your forcing yourself to! You're not letting me make my own mistakes! I want to be able to get off the ground for myself!"

Mika shook her head, not listening then goes to run after Tadase.

Kotomi grabbed her and threw her back. "I told you! You'll have to go through me to get to him!"

Mika's eyes widened. "Kotomi..."

X-Ember's voice sounded in the air. "Protect... Must protect..."

"Must protect..." Mika lifted her wand. "Violent Winds." The winds erupted around Kotomi, catching her wings and making her scream and fly back into the branches of a tree.

"Kotomi-san!" Rima yelled, running towards the scene.

Suddenly Kairi jumped out of the tree, holding Kotomi. "What in the world is happening?"

In the commotion, Mika made to go after Tadase again but Ikuto attacked her, making her growl and shoot lightning at him. Kotomi flew out of Kairi's arms and tackled Mika to the ground, who snarled in surprise.

Kotomi growled right back at her. "Your attacking your friends! Only the worst kind of people attack the people that care about them!"

"Their stopping me from protecting you!" Mika snarled.

"Not their not! Their stopping you from smothering me!"

"No! I'm protecting you!"

Kotomi groaned in annoyance. "No your not! Your caging me! You always call me a butterfly, but I feel like a caged bird!"

Mika's eyes watered again. "KomiTomiButterfly... He made you cry..."

"But he didn't do it on purpose like those girls from Kikyo.. or.. or daddy..." Kotomi whispered.

"Kotomi..." Suddenly Mika hugged her tightly as the chara nari broke. Mika broke into a fit of tears. Kotomi sat up and hugged her tightly. Mika freely cried into her shoulder.

X-Ember, who had been thrown out, tilted her head.

Kotomi rubbed Mika's back softly. "Mizu... It's alright.. shh.." She moved to petting her hair.

"I just never want you to cry like that again... I never want my twin to stop smiling..." she whispered, and cried harder.

"I know Mika.. I know." Kotomi whispered calmly.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Mika whispered, repeating it over and over.

X-Ember landed on Mika's shoulder, "Protect?" Kotomi looked her. "Protect." X-Ember muttered and hugged Mika's cheek.

Kotomi stared slightly. "Just who are you?"

The x-chara tilted her head. "Protect."

"Mika, who is this?" Kotomi asked, nodding in X-Ember's direction.

Mika wiped her eyes. "Her egg... I thought it disappeared..."

"Her egg? What do you... you don't mean that odd egg from before daddy left..?" Kotomi asked, blinking. Mika nodded. Kotomi stared "I-It... was a chara egg?"

"Apparently... All I know was I lost it after Daddy left... It must have X-ed out..." Mika whispered.

Kairi suddenly landed beside the twins. "Um, this may not be the time.. but.. what happened here?"

"Kairi-kun!" Mika squeaked and wiped at her face trying to get rid of the tears. "Gyaaa why does my face have to look all icky..."

Kairi blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "You always look pretty, no matter what..." Mika blushed crimson.

Kotomi smiled softly and backed away slowly to leave you two, and to check and see how far Tadase got. She got just inside the forest. "Tadase-kun?"

Tadase stepped out from just behind a tree. "I'm right here... I was worried..."

Kotomi blushed lightly, but smiled softly at him. "Thank goodness your okay.." She whispered and de-chara naried

Tadase blushed lightly as well. "Your sister is kind of scary..."

"Yeah... that's the worst I've ever seen her... and trust me, She'll even admit it. She's more scared of me, then I am of her."

"Scared of you?" Tadase tilted his head.

"Ember no!"

"Protect!" She pointed at Kairi and he flew backwards, and fell over.

"Ow..." he muttered.

"Kairi-kun!" Mika squeaked and ran over to him. "You ok?"

Kotomi blinked and peeked around the trees. "What's happening over there?"

"Protect." Ember muttered, and nodded looking satisfied.

"Yeah.." Kairi breathed out, sitting up.

"Bad Ember!" Mika scolded.

X-Ember pouted. "Protect..."

Kotomi waved Tadase over. "Watch, okay?" She said with a hidded grin. Then she limped out infront of X-Ember.

Tadase blinked. "O.. kay?"

X-Ember tilted her head.

Kotomi growls lowly, but loud enough for Mika to hear her.

Mika squeaked. "Kotomi?"

"Ember, I don't give a damn if you are my twins chara. Back, the hell off. Before I tape you inside your egg. You had no freaking reason to push Kairi." Kotomi growled again, louder.

"Protect."

"I don't know what the hell you're saying, but it better be an appology to Kairi, because if you don't, I won't hesitate to.. shall we say... 'intervine' in this little situation." Kotomi gave the little chara a dark look that scared Mika, who squeaked and hid behind Kairi.

"Protect." She just tilted her head then flew over calmly and sat on Mika's head.

Kairi turned and hugged you. "Kotomi-san really is scary..." Mika nodded and hugged back.

"Protect."

Kotomi growled. "That chara is getting on my nerves..."

"She doesn't mean to Komi.. She's X'ed..." Mika whispered.

"Protect."

"Yeah yeah..." Kotomi muttered, and limped back towards the trees, where Tadase stared at her with wide eyes. Kotomi fussed with her clothes. "W-Was that weird...?"

"Remind me to never make you mad," Tadase said, eyes still wide.

Kotomi blinked then smiled softly. "You'll have to remember that for yourself," she giggled lightly.

Tadase laughed softly. "I'll be good."

Kotomi giggled a little louder, then leaned against the nearest tree. Tadase smiled at her, and smiled back then looked down at her ankle. "... I must be stupid.." She muttered, taking in the sight of it looking more swollen.

"I could carry you home again," Tadase offered.

Kotomi blushed lightly. "H-Huh?"

Tadase realized what he said, and turned red. "Well if you want..."

Kotomi squeaked. "I-I'd like t-that..."

Tadase smiled. "Okay." He picked her up, causing her to squeak and blushed darker. He carried her into the clearing.

"Kotomi?!" Mika yelled and ran over. "What's wrong?!"

Kotomi pointed to her ankle. "With everything going on, I forgot it was sprained..." She hit her head, sticking out her tongue childishly, then giggled.

"Nya! Hikari! Chara change!" Mika called running over to her twin.

Hikari giggled. "Hai! Bright, Light, Shine! Chara change!" Got her wings and halo then started healing Kotomi's ankle. Kotomi squeaked, but tries to stay still. "Stay still and let me heal you!" Mika barked with a glare, and Kotomi nodded.

"Protect?" X-Ember whispered, tilting her head. Mika worked on Kotomi's ankle, but occasionally Kotomi would flinch.

"Protect!" X-Ember called, and suddenly Kotomi found herself frozen. Mika continued to heal her ankle, not noticing. Kotomi blinked rapidly.

"Done," Mika said with a sigh of relief.

X-Ember sat on Mika's shoulder. "Protect."

When Kotomi didn't move, Mika blinked. "Komi?" Kotomi shifted her eyes to glare at Ember. "Ember-chan!" X-Ember tilted her head. Mika sighed "Remove it!"

"Protect." x-Ember blinked and Kotomi was unfrozen.

Kotomi moves to look at her ankle. "... think it's safe to take the brace off?"

Mika nodded. "You're fully healed."

Kotomi smiled then looked at the perdicament she was in. "U-um..." she muttered with a blush.

Tadase turned red. "S-Sorry," he whispered and put her down.

Kotomi blushed lightly and knelt down, removing the brace and tested her ankle.

Mika hopped in place. "Well? Did I do good?"

Kotomi smiled widely. "Better then new!"

Mika smiled. "That's good." Kotomi giggled and Mika yawned suddenly.

"Protect?" X-Ember landed on Mika's shoulder again.

Mika shook her head. "No just feel a little weak..."

"Mika?" Kotomi asked and put a hand on her other shoulder.

"I'm fine.. Just tired..." Mika whispered. yawning again.

"Okay... I think we should go home then..." Kotomi said with a smile,

There was a small popping sound, and soon Seika floated in front of the twins, hands on her chibi hips. "You both better start heading home missy!"

"Nya!" Mika yelled out, jumping a good foot in the air.

Kotomi stared at the chara. "..." Kotomi teared up grabbed the chara, and hugged her tightly. "Seika!"

"Yay! Seika is back!" Mika called with a wide grin.

Seika giggled and hugged Kotomi back. "Now! All of you! It's late! You should all be getting home!"

And under the watchful eye of the pink and black chara, that is what they did. Everyone headed home after kind goodbyes.

Mika and Kotomi snuck back into their respective rooms. "Nyyyaaa..." Mika muttered floping onto her back.

"Protect..." X-Ember whispered, landing on Mika's stomach. Kotomi giggled threw the joining door, then changed and curled up in bed.

Soon Seiyo was silent, all traces of the battle that had happened disappeared without a trace.

**-TBC-**


End file.
